In death you find life
by Nurserygirl
Summary: Just what would Willows life be like if Angelus had killed something other than her fish.
1. Chapter 1

Title: In death you find life.

Author: Brandy

or Stephanie_macmahon_

Disclaimer: I own Don. Buffy and gang belongs to Joss. The WWE people belong to Vince.

Rating:R for graphic images and violence.

Disclaimer: Own Don only. Everyone else is owned by the gods of my world... also known as Vince and Joss.

Pairing:It's a suprise.

Spoilers: None. No roster split.

Summery: Can't really say without giving away the chapter. But just think what would have happened if instead of killing Willows fish Angeluse had killed something else.

A/N: Ok a few changes. Jenny is still alive. Oz was freaked out after the whole vampire being dust thing at Buffys birthday. I can't spell all that well I have ran this through a spell check so just let me know if I have any spelling mistakes that it missed. And Please no Flaming.

Sixteen year-old Willow Rosenberg walked home from her best friend Buffy Summers' house. The wind blew softly, whipping her red hair in her face. Willow swatted it away, as she thought about everything that had happened the last few days. Buffy's birthday had been a disaster, Oz hadn't called her since, Xander had been secretly dating Cordelia Chase and Giles and Jenny were fighting. Worse of all, Angel--the resident vampire of the gang--was evil. Not just evil; he was now back with his old running buddies, Dru and Spike. He was now Angelus, the worst vampire in history.

Willow sighed as she reached the French doors to her room. She opened the door and walked into her house. Her phone was ringing, so she ran to her bedside table and picked it up, just knowing it was Buffy.

"Hello?" Willow answered as she brought the phone up to her ear.

"Wills. Hey, I was calling to check on you. I was worried. Why didn't you want me to walk you home? It would have been safer." came the Slayer's reply.

Willow sighed again and responded that she just wanted to be alone and think. Buffy then cracked that Willow thought too much and thinking too much was dangerous.

Willow started to reply when she saw an envelope on her bed. It was an ordinary looking envelope and it had her name on it. Willow listened as Buffy asked her about the math homework.

That was the thing about Buffy. No matter how worried she was about trying to find a way to get Angel back, she was just as worried about failing all her classes. Willow was just trying to remember what the assignment was when she pulled out the papers that the envelope contained.

Willow was so shocked that the phone dropped to the floor. Willow's mind raced back to that morning when Buffy told them that Angelus had been in her room and he had drawn a picture of her while she slept.

Willow was now looking at similar pictures to the one Buffy had shown them. The difference was instead of Buffy on the pages it was Willow's parents. Willow backed away from the bed and picked up her stake. The phone forgotten, Willow slowly made her way to the living room. Willow raised the stake and was prepared to fight when she glanced around the corner into the living room.

The sight that greeted her was gruesome to say the least. It was worse then the sight at the student lounge, a year earlier. Willow could not tear her eyes from the bodies of her parents. Her father Ira had been spiked to the floor, no doubt courtesy of Spike via Angelus. And he had been cut to ribbons. His eyes looking up in horror, he had spikes shoved in different parts of his body, and the floor was covered in his entrails. The sight made Willow want to puke.

Her mother Sheila wasn't anywhere near as gruesome as her father. Sheila was tied to the coffee table and the way her clothes were shredded told Willow that Angelus not only killed her mother but he also violated her.

"Oh God. NO!" Willow screeched. It was her fault. She had invited Angel into her home, and now he had killed her parents.

Willow sank to the floor and sobbed, she was the reason her parents were dead. Willow didn't remember the neighbors banging on the door after hearing her screams. She didn't remember them hauling her out of the house to wait on the cops. The only thing in WIllows' mind was the images of her mom and dad murdered in her living room.

____________________________________________

"Buffy where are you going?" Joyce Summers asked her sixteen year-old daughter. Who was currently running down the stairs.

"Mom can I have the car?" was the urgent reply.

Joyce looked at the blonde standing before her. The girl never drove. "Mom please? Something is up with Willow."

"I will drive you." the older Summers woman responded heading toward the door.

"Thanks mom."

Joyce opened the door and standing there was Giles, Xander and Cordelia Chase.

"Hey Buffster we...What's up?" Alexander Harris asked taking in the mother and daughter rushing out of the house.

"Willow," was the single word that came from the younger womans' mouth and the three standing in the door way turned and ran to the cars that they were in and followed the Summers women to the red heads'.

"Mom do you think Wills is ok?" Buffy asked as they drove the six blocks to the girls' home.

"I don't see why she would't be ok. What happened that makes you think something is wrong anyway?" Joyce asked her frightened daughter.

"We were talking and she just stopped and the next thing I heard was the phone dropping to the ground. She never picked it up."

"Well.......... oh my gosh." Joyce started as they turned on the road that Willow lived on.

There were cop cars and an ambulance and the whole neighborhood was on their lawns to see what was going on.

"Mom, that's Willow's house." Buffy said, as she jumped out of the car soon followed by Xander jumping out of Cordelia's car.

The two rushed up to the police tape and they could see Willow sitting on her knees on the ground just staring out into space. Cops were kneeling in front of her asking her questions, but were not getting any answers. The neighbors were standing just behind her with looks that could only be described as worried.

Xander ducked under the tape and started toward Willow when a cop stepped in front of him.

"Where do you think you are going?" the officer asked.

"I am her best friend," he answered. The cop looked back to ask the neighbors and when they saw Xander they nodded.

Willow took Xander's hand in her own and started making little motions on the back of it. Xander just held onto her.

"Ok, she isn't gonna talk. Lets get her out of her. Did anyone get a hold of her family?" asked the chief.

"Yeah they are waiting for us to call back," answered one of the officers.

"Then let's go."

The officer who had been standing off to Willows' left knelt down and hauled her to her feet. He started toward the car with her when Buffy cried out. "Where are you taking her?"

"Away from here," was the reply.


	2. Chapter 2

If someone had told Willow Rosenberg last year she would be finishing up her schooling in the Lone Star State, she would have told him they were delusional. But yet, here she was, sitting in a very nicely furnished parlor waiting for her uncle and his wife, who were upstairs discussing their new houseguest. Willow remembered the last time she saw her uncle. It had been at her thirteenth birthday party -- or the more accurate term her father's side of the family called it -- her Bat Misvah.

Willow was only half Jewish, much to the dismay of her father's family. Which was the main reason Ira's family had forced Sheila to cut all ties with her brother, and to keep her family together Sheila had. Willow used to spend the summers with her uncle and his friends. But that was over... until today. The state of California had decided it was best if she went to stay with her relatives, and thanks to her father's side, she now got to live with the same uncle they had prohibited her and her mother from seeing.

This decision didn t make her angry, or bother her in the least.

All she wanted to do was call them and thank them all for not wanting her. The parlor doors opened and in walked Willow's favorite uncle. He had a strut in his step and he had blond hair. It used to be bushy but now it looked like a blonde version of her hair.

He sat down next to her on the couch and stared straight ahead, she realized the fact that his sister and her husband were dead must have been a shock for him and now he gets to finish raising his niece. Oh Joy!

_____________________________

"So...it...uh...." ah heck, he didn't know what to say to her. He hadn't seen her in three years, that's 36 months, that's 156 weeks, that's 1095 days. That is a long time to not see or talk to someone. Shoot, she could have dyed her hair twelve different times and he would never have known. She could have had two kids between that time and he wouldn't know. Well maybe he would because he was, her guardian and that would make him the kids' guardian too in a way.

"Hey, I know I wasn't there after your thirteenth birthday, but that was your mom's decision, not mine. You have to know I thought about you every day and I never stopped loving you. I mean, I tried for a while to talk to you, but they would never let me and I..." the door bell interrupted his rant.

He thanked God for the save and went to the door knowing full well who it was.

___________________________

Willow watched him as he left to answer the door. He was trying to make up for all the things his sister had done and Willow knew he could not do that. It was not his place to make an amends with Willow for her mom. Now, thanks to Angelus, things were never going to be settled between Willow and her mom. Willow watched as her uncle sighed and walked to the front door after closing the Parlor doors.

_____________________________________

Opening the front door revealed his two best friends and his co-workers.

"Ok. We re here. So what was so important that we had to rush over?" asked one of his best friends, known world wide as Triple H a.k.a. Hunter Hurst Helmsly.

"Ok, first off, I said for you two to come over not the entire company. Second, good to see all of you. Now do me a favor guys, and go look in the parlor."

Hunter and Kevin Nash walked over to the doors that lead to the Parlor, and after sending their best friend a confused look, opened them and walked in.

A few seconds after the doors closed a whooping and hollering could be heard from inside the room. Hunter and Kevin came back out and hanging upside down on Hunters' shoulder was a slender redhead.

"Hunter man, put her down. She has been sick today."

"Put her down? Are you kidding me? Shawn, dude, we haven't seen her in three years and I want to get as much Willow time as I can with her before she leaves. So, no, I am not gonna put her down."

Willow tried to peek over at her uncle but Hunter was too broad. And to her relief Hunter put her down on the floor, but kept his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Willow, honey why don't you go see what Becca is up to." Shawn suggested.

Willow turned and went up the stairs to find her aunt. Shawn, Hunter, and Kevin watched as she went up the steps.

"Dude, we want to spend some time with her before Shelia and Ira come and get her. Why are you sending her upstairs?" Kevin asked as he looked at Shawn.

"Guys...we need to talk." Shawn said, as he gestured for everyone to follow him.

Everyone entered the parlor, Shawn and Hunter taking a seat next to each other on the couch. Kevin sat in the chair opposite of them.

Ok man, what's up?" Paul asked as he looked at his best friend.

"Ira and Sheila will not be coming for her. So don't worry about not being able to spend time with her."

"What are you talking about? Shawn, they hate us, there is no way they ll let her stay with you for very long. Kevin said, his features conveying his confusion.

"Well, they have no say in it any more." Hunter and Kevin just stared at their friend as if he had lost his mind.

"What are you talking about Shawn?" asked Vince McMahon, the men's boss.

"Well, Vince, um...something happened last night and the state sent Willow to live with me."

"What happened? Did Ira hit her or something? 'Cause if he..."

"No! Hunter, he didn't hit her. Well you see, according to the police, Willow came home and found Ira and Sheila dead in the living room, and she hasn't said anything since."

"Wait, Ira and Sheila are dead? Whoa. That must have been traumatic, poor Munchkin." Kevin murmured.

"Yeah, and to make it even more frightening, I have to enroll her in school the day after tomorrow, and she doesn't know anyone around here."

"Oh, can I take her shopping for school clothes?" Stephanie McMahon asked, speaking up for the first time. She was Vince's daughter, a newest member to the superstar s roster and a shopper that would put Cordelia Chase to shame. Shawn could not help but smile. He knew that if anyone could make Willow feel at ease, it was Stephanie. Steph had a way of making it easy for you to open up.

"I don't want to put you out. I mean..."

"Oh, PLEASE Shawn, I would love to spend some time with her and find out how much she's changed." Steph pleaded with the blonde man. When Stephanie, Willow, David Flair, and Shane McMahon were all younger they had been inseparable. They had been like the fantastic four.

"Well, if you really want to, I" but he was inturupted as Stephanie jumped up and hugged him.

"Ooh, thank you, thank you, thank you Shawn." Steph squealed as she hugged the man.

Willow sat in the car looking at the building looming in front of her. It was the building she was going be spending the next two years at. This was her new high school. Now she got to be an outcast in a whole new state. She couldn't wait.

"You ready?" A voice asked her from the driver side seat.

She turned to give a shake of her head. Her uncle gave a reassuring smile. The shopping trip with Stephanie had not gone too well. Well, yeah, the two had had a good time shopping, but Willow still would not talk.

She was just as quiet as she had been the day she had shown up on his doorstep. Willow sighed a sigh of defeat. She knew she still had to do the school thing and normally she would love to walk in that building and just get right to the learning. But this was not normal circumstancea.

Slowly climbing out of the car she watched as all the students walked into the school. She looked back at her uncle's car as he waved and drove away slowly. This was going to be a long two years.

Five years later

Willow walked into the apartment that she had gotten when she'd graduated. Yep, being independent was fun. She went to collage and work; she even had time to hang with her friends and boyfriend. She even hung out with her uncle's co-workers.

She still remembered the first time Shane, David, John, and Randy had seen her after three years of non communication. David had picked her up and twirled around with her, and Shane and the others two had just grinned as if they had won the lottery.

Even throughout the years, she had remained in contact with Sunnydale and was delighted to find out that Jenny was able to restore Angel's soul. Jenny and Giles were now engaged, Yay for them. Willow had also been able to go back and help stop the mayor from eating the graduating class.

They had, although, not been able to save Principal Snyder and Larry. Much to Shawn's shock, Willow had picked up studying witchcraft. And (lose) She had started dating her high school friend, Don. Shawn didn t like Don for reasons unknown to Willow at the time.

Willow walked in her front door and was immediately met with the irate yelling of Don. She shrank back toward the door; he always got upset with her if she was late coming home.

In his mind, if she was late, then that meant she was cheating. She couldn't use her magic, because he would just retaliate. He also studied magic, and to top it off he was the one who had gotten her into it. He was into the darker stuff so she had good reasons not to leave. She was scared of what he would do to her family if she did.

"Willow!" Came the shout that knocked her from her mind ramble.

"I'm right here, Don, no need to shout. The neighbors might hear." she replied as she came into the living room.

Don was a big man. Well, bigger then Willow was, anyway. If she had to guess, she would say he was about her uncle's size. That being the reason she knew she could not possibly take him physically. Don didn't like Willow's insolent response. Deciding that she needed to be taught a lesson, he grabbed her by the hair and backhanded her. He wasn't worried about Shawn finding out about his treatment of Willow, because Shawn had gone back on the road with the company and so no one was around to witness his assaults on Willow.

Don then proceeded to slam Willow against the wall. He loved beating her; it made him feel powerful. He pinned her against the wall and brutally kissed her. When Willow scratched his face with her nails, he backhanded her, causing her to fall to the floor in a heap. He then straddled her and ripped her shirt before beginning to pummel her in the chest and stomach. Willow cried out at the sharp pains that ripped through her body. Little did she know help was almost there.

******************************** The driver of the Ford Explorer gazed out the window as he pulled the vehicle to a stop. Looking at the apartment building you could tell it was a nice place. The driver stepped out of the car and put his hands on his hips. Behind him, he heard his companions get out as well. The brunette girl was arguing with the blonde man.

"So we going in?" asked the blonde man.

"No, we came all this way just to look at the apartment building Wills in." The girl remarked.

The driver rolled his eyes at the childish bickering of his friends. "Come on you two."

He started up the pathway of the building and thought how surprised Willow was going to be to see them. They walked up the steps and down the hall to Willow's door, all the while the other two were still snipping at one another.

From within the apartment, the sounds of crying and loud crashes were heard. At the sounds coming from the apartment, the other two stopped their argument and looked to their friend. His brown eyes met those of his younger friend's blue eyes, and within them he saw fear. So, without hesitation, or even checking to see if the door was unlocked, the two men kicked open the door.

The sight that greeted them was most horrific, indeed. Willow was lying on the living room floor and around her was what used to be her living room suite. Atop her was her boyfriend. Don turned at the sound of the front door being kicked in and was at once tackled by the brown-haired man. The two men then proceeded to beat up the one who had dared to harm their friend. The blonde then, went and helped the brunette girl assist Willow to her feet.

The eldest of the group had slammed Don against the wall and held him there by his throat while the others got the disoriented redhead out of the house. The man tightened his grip and said through clenched teeth, "You come near her again and I WILL kill you," and then he punched Don with all his might.

*********************************************** Back in the Ford Explorer, the three friends waited for their new companion to come around. The blonde was behind the wheel, and he glanced in the rearview mirror at the unconscious redhead. Willow started whimpering in her sleep then, and tried to burrow deep into the legs of her friend.

"Ugh?" Came the soft moan.

The blonde looked in the mirror again at the redhead and noticed she was coming around.

"Hey Wills... nice Boyfriend you found yourself." he stated as the girl looked up and met his eyes in the mirror.

Willow looked into the blue eyes of the blonde and said, "Shut up, Davie Crocket."

The man sitting beside her started humming the tune of Davie Crocket. The car was filled with laughter as the four friends giggled at the old nick name.

"Watch out David!" The frantic cry from the brunette in the passenger seat caused David to jerk his eyes away from the mirror and back to the road. He saw what had made his female friend screamed in alarm. In the road was a dark figure draped in the shadows of the night.

The only thing visible was the eyes of the person, and they were a startling shade of ember red. David swerved the car to the left and just barely avoided missing the person in the road. Crashing into the woods beside the lane of highway; the car gave a crunch, and all four members of the group were thrown forward.

When the car gave a finale lurch, David looked around and gave a sigh of relief that everyone was ok. They had all had their seatbelts on. A gasp from the back made him turn and see that Willow hadn't had her seatbelt on. In fact, she had been using Shane as a pillow, and now she was in the back floorboard and was out cold.

"Oh no." came the barely audible statement from Steph.

She had turned to see if her brother was alright when she had saw him looking down at the girl in the floorboard. Stephanie took in the sight of her best friend and tears came to her eyes. The girl had been through quite a bit and now she was in a wreck and was hurt even worse.

"Wills, come on, wake up girl." Shane said, shaking the girl but to no avail. She did not wake up, simply remaining still on the floor of the car.

"Oh God, is she alright? Why won't she wake up? Shane wake her up!" Stephanie cried frantically to her brother. The brunette haired girl met the chocolate brown eyes of her brother.

"She won't wake up Steph, I think she might be.."

"Don't you dare say she is dead, Shane Brandon McMahon!" Stephanie screamed at her brother. She had always been close with Willow, only to have her mother rip the group apart for unknown reasons, and now she might just lose her best friend because David couldn't drive.

"No, she isn't. I can feel a pulse, Steph but I think she might have a concussion. She's not moving and add that to all the injuries she sustained from Don, she might've gone into shock and lapsed into a coma. She hit her head on the console when we crashed." Shane replied, sitting back up in the seat.

David was peering out of the back window. Looking for whatever it was that had been in the road. He didn't see the figure now, but he knew it had been there, in all its' red-eyed glory.

"Where in the world did you learn to drive, Flair, from a two-year old?" Shane asked, a little angry that he hadn't been able to catch the red head before she had hit her head.

"No, I learned from Scott." Came the reply.

"Yeah, like that's any better? I would have asked for a two year old instead." Stephanie remarked.

"Hey! Can we please not start? We have to call an ambulance and get Wills to the Hospital." Shane stated firmly as he looked back down at the redhead.

The statement brought both younger people to a halt. They stared at the face of Shane and knew he was right. Now was not the time to argue like a couple of school kids. David pulled out his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1. When he got an operator, he told her where they were and what had happened. The operator told him that an ambulance was on the way and for them not to move Willow. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An hour later found them all in the emergency waiting room, waiting impatiently for the doctor. As they sat in the very uncomfortable chairs, a thought occurred to Shane. They had forgot to call Shawn. He would be very worried about his niece.

"Crap." Shane muttered as he rose to his feet.

"What?" David asked as he looked up at his friend.

Shane turned back to where his friend was sitting and replied, "We didn't call Shawn."

Oh, well do you want to wait until the doctor tells us how she is?"

Shane looked torn between going to call Shawn and waiting. He knew that if he called, then Shawn would want to know what had happened and how she was. If he didn't have that information then calling Shawn would be moot.

"Let's wait and see what the doctor says." Shane replied, sighing as he sat back down next to his friend.

Stephanie had fallen asleep while waiting and was currently using David's legs as a pillow. 'What is it with the girls using us as pillows tonight?' Shane wondered as he watched David pull a piece of his sister's hair out of her face.

"Willow Rosenberg?" A man in a white coat asked as he came out into the room. Assuming the man to be the doctor, Shane stood and shook his hand. David was able to shake hands with the doctor while still sitting down.

"Well, Mr.."

"McMahon."

"Well Mr. McMahon, Willow has suffered quit a few injury. She has a few broken ribs and a sprained wrist. She has sustained a concussion due to the wreck. I have never seen anyone receive so many different injuries from just falling in the floorboard."

Shane shifted from one foot to the other as the doctor droned on and on about Willow's condition. He just wanted to shout, "Just tell me how the hell she is doing already!" but he didn't.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Shawn Michaels was sitting in the suite of the Hilton Hotel in Florida, listening to his boss talk about the proper orderly conduct a superstar was responsible for maintaining, when his boss' phone rang.

Vince McMahon stopped talking and spared a smile to his employees. He glanced at the phone plate and saw that the caller was his son. Vince had known that Shane, Stephanie and David had gone to talk to Willow about joining them all on the road.

"Hello?"

"Dad, is Shawn there? I can't reach him on his cell." Shane's voice came over the line.

Vince looked up at Shawn, who was talking to Kevin Nash.

"Hold on. Shawn, where is your phone?"

"In my room."

"Well, here catch. It s Shane." Vince tossed his phone to the Texan.

"Hello?"

Shane proceeded to tell Shawn everything the doctor had told him. Shawn's heart dropped and anyone who was staring at him saw his face pale to a light shade of white.

Five minutes later, Shawn handed the phone back to Vince.

"Shawn, what's wrong, buddy?" Hunter asked as he watched his clearly shaken friend sit down.

"They were in a car wreck. David doesn't know how to drive. Willow didn t have a seat belt on, she hit her head, she has bruises, and she s in a coma.

"Oh, man."

"And she is two and half month s pregnant." 


	3. Chapter 3

......................................................... He had sat there and watched her as she cried in pain in her sleep. He also wondered just how long it would take for Don to show up.

The man had to of regained consciousness by now. She awoken and had rushed to the bathroom.

"He'll come after her you know." Came the voice from the doorway. .

He turned to see his little sister and best friend. It had been David that had spoke

"I know."

"Hey guys?" Stephanie said as sat on the edge of the hospital bed and looked at the two men.

"Yeah?"

"She's pregnant."

"We knew that, Steph." her brother growled.

"SO, I'm thinking since there's no way Willow would have married that guy then he had to.."

"Don't finish that sentence Stephanie Marie." Shane replied sternly.

"Well..."

"WE don't need another Joey in our midst."

"Ok. I'm confused, what does Joey have to do with anything?" David asked as he looked from one sibling to the other.

"Well, you know it's common knowledge that Steph dated Joey, right?

Well, what nobody knows is the REASON they broke up."

"Shane, no." Stephanie begged softly.

David was even more confused than before. What did Joey have to do with anything? Looking back and forth between the two siblings, David waited.

"He should know! I mean, he did ask me why I turned on the guys...and this is the reason."

"NO! Ok, it's in the past just forget it, all right Shane? It's humiliating enough." Stephanie sobbed, as she rose from her perch on the bed and ran to the bathroom door. "Willow, please?" she whispered.

When the door gave a click, the brunette ran in leaving a steamed big brother and a concerned friend behind. After the door had closed David looked to Shane for answers. And he got them...boy did he get them.

"Look, it's been taken care of so after I tell you this, don't go looking for him, all right?" Shane replied to the unspoken question.

"Why would..."

"Because she means a lot to you. I can see it in your eyes...the way you look at her."

David nodded and listened as Shane told him the one thing he had never wanted to hear.

"When Steph and Joey started dating, it was cool, you know, one of my best friends, who I trusted, was dating my sister. I thought, yeah, he would look after her when I can't. But what I didn't know was that he only wanted one thing from my sister."

"What?"

Shane met the blue eyes of David Flair and he knew it was no use and so he said the words to David. Because, according to Willow, love makes you do the wacky.

"When she wouldn't sleep with him, he...well he took what he thought was his."

David could feel the rage build up inside of him. He had to release it and he knew how. Now all he had to do was find one of two men...either Don or Joey.

***************************** Willow watched Stephanie cry as they heard Shane tell David of what had happened. Willow had always thought that Joey was a no good something that she could not think of cause her head hurt.

"Steph?"

"Don't Will, I know you are just trying to help. But I didn't want David to know. I just feel so ashamed.

"You shouldn't. It was not your fault. Now mine was my fault I should have left but didn't. No see Joey deserves to be hurt badly."

Stephanie smiled at her redheaded friend and thought how much the girl had gone through. "SO did Don..?"

"Yeah, he did, you know me better then that. I would not have willingly slept with him."

"So...can we release the wolf pack on them?"

Willow laughed. "Sure, if the wolf pack weren't trying to kill each other right now."

"Well, they aren't trying to kill each other, just Shawn trying to kill Hunter and Kev trying to kill Scott. And besides that's just for the show."

"Oh, that's much better." Willow said, laughing even harder.

"Come on, it sounds like story hour is over."

Opening the door, Stephanie and Willow came face to face with David and Shane.

"SO, what's the what?" Willow asked.

"We're going to Kentucky." Shane stated firmly.

"Cool." Willow replied, smiling even bigger as she looked at her friends.

They were going to Kentucky. She knew Don would not be there. ************************************************

Pulling up to the house was a d j vu moment for Willow. She had not been to the house since she was twelve. She had opted to get a summer job instead of going with her aunt and uncle to the McMahon family end of summer barbecue. She had mainly stayed because Don had said he would miss her.

"Wow. It looks smaller. I guess cause I was smaller." Willow muttered as she took in the house.

"Yep, it looks smaller to all of us. But you haven't been here since you were twelve, so yeah, probably a lot bigger then." Stephanie rambled. David slung his arm around Willow's shoulder--being careful not to hurt her--and started up the pathway

David Flair knew what it was like to love someone and have them hurt you in return. He had had a storyline a few years before where he was engaged to Stacy Kiebler. On their wedding day, she told him the child she was carrying was not his like she had told him, but that it was someone else's. It might have been for a storyline, but David put his heart into all of his storylines. Well, except the one where he helped retire his dad.

"David, you still with us?" Willow asked, waving her hand in front of her comrade's face.

He smiled at her and they headed into the house. "Sorry, just thinking about the two beautiful house mates I have." he replied giving her a flirtatious smile.

Willow looked at him a little funny and then stated, "Steph is pretty, but I had no idea you felt the same for her brother."

David's eyes got wide with shock and then he got a grin on his face that could only be called devilish. Willow had seen that look on the faces of the McMahon children enough times to know she was in trouble. So she did the Willowy thing to do, she ran up the stairs for safely.

Willow took the stairs two at a time, David right behind her. Willow was small enough to run right through the cluttered hall. David had to twist and turn.

A door at the end of the hall was Willow's target. That was the room that Willow and Steph would be staying in. David got the extra bedroom one night and Shane got it the next. But they could both put their clothes in the room. The room Willow was heading to held the billion dollar kids.

She grabbed the doorknob and turned it just as David lunged for her and grabbed her by the waist and they both went forward. Willow landed on the floor of the bedroom with a loud "Oof." David landed on top of her.

Stephanie and Shane looked up as the door came crashing open and looked down to see their friends. Steph cocked her head to the side and gave them a puzzled look. Shane looked startled.

"Is there something we should know?" Stephanie asked with an amused gleam in her eye.

"Yes, I'm so in love with Willow that I thought I would jump her in front of you guys." David replied as he looked into the amused blue eyes of Stephanie McMahon.

Willow, who had landed on her stomach, twisted so much under David she was now on her back. "That isn t what you said awhile ago. You said you thought that Shane was pre.." Willow's statement was cut off when David brought his hand down to cover her mouth.

Shane looked back from unpacking some of his stuff to the redhead and blonde on the floor with a look of interest in his brown eyes.

"He thought I was what?"

Willow mumbled something that was incoherent due to the fact that David still had his hand on her mouth.

Stephanie decided that she really wanted to know what the man had said about her brother. So she tackled him to the ground and attacked his ribs with her fingers. Willow climbed to her feet with the help of Shane. She squeezed past the two on the floor and went out in the hall. Shane followed because he was unpacking and he had to put his clothes away.

Willow stood and waited all of three seconds before blurting out, "David thinks Shane is pretty!" and as David struggled to get from beneath a laughing Stephanie, Willow let out an 'Eep!" and ran down the hall.

Shane had been heading down to the other room when he heard Willow's statement. He heard a yelp as she started running down the hall. Willow was about to pass the extra bedroom when arms reached out and yanked her in. Slamming the door shut and locking it, Shane turned to the heavy breathing redhead sitting on the bed.

"Thanks Shane-o I don't think I could have out ran him a second time." she panted.

"Shane, open this door, I know she's in there!" came the irate voice of David from the hall.

"What's wrong Davie, scared she will get him before you get a chance?" came Stephanie's muffled voice. An 'eep' escaped as Stephanie was heard running down the hall.

"I think I'm safe...sounds like Steph is his target now."

Shane just walked over and sat down beside her. He sat there a second and then, for the first time since they escaped David, he spoke. "Why?"

Willow looked at him, puzzled.

He must have realized she had no idea what he was talking about because he then asked, "Why did you stay with him?"

Willow understood the question then, but the problem was, she didn't know the answer.

"I mean, if he beat you up like that, then why stay with him? He doesn't deserve you. He deserves to be run over with a steamroller. And then he deserves to be beaten with a shovel and pushed off a cliff. And then.."

"Shane I think I'm a bad influence on you." Willow laughed.

"I love hearing you laugh. It is a good sound."

Willow looked at him and smiled. He had always been her summer time Xander, and like her school time Xander, he saw her as a little sister. She knew he was just being a good friend. Finally, her brain caught up with her and the fact that she was sitting on a bed with a male. She jumped up. Shane was startled by the sudden movement and jumped up too.

"Wills what's wrong?" he asked, the concern about his friend's odd behavior evident on his face.

Willow knew it was stupid to be so scared of sitting on a bed with Shane but the truth of the matter was...the last time she had sat on a bed with a guy, it had been with Don and that had not ended well. Don had been very comforting after she had moved to San Antonio. They had gone to college together...that was when things had gone bad. That was when he started forcing her to do things she didn't want to do. In fact, he was the reason she had gotten into magic. He had been on a magic high the night he had raped her.

"I'm...I'm sorry." she shouted as she dashed for the door, only to be grabbed from behind and swung around to come face to face with a very concerned Shane.

"Wills?" was all he was able to say before the girl broke down and cried. He held her as she cried. He was used to it. Steph had cried to him when Joey had pulled what he had. Though she never cried to him, he knew his mom cried. So why should Willow be an exception?

Shane moved them to the bed and sat them down, rubbing her back with his hand as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his neck. ****************

Stephanie had surrendered to the ticking hands of David. They had ran to the living room where he tackled her to the floor. He had then assaulted her ribs with his fingers.

Stephanie had after ten minutes of squirming and trying to get away--finally gave in. And (lose) After another ten minutes of him tickling her regardless of the fact that she gave he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Steph, you might want to stop squirming," he said in a husky voice.

It took all of two seconds for her to stop all movement and look into the blue eyes of the man straddling her. And (lose) What she saw in his eyes was the one thing she thought she would never see in the eyes of David Flair in regards to her... lust.

She had never thought he would think of her that way. He was her friend and her first crush. Only Willow knew about the crush she'd had on the boy when they were younger. Steph had never mentioned the crush to her brother. She didn't want to be part of the old group of having a crush on your brother's best friend...but she was. Even after the whole Joey fiasco, she KNEW she could trust David.

Steph was so wrapped in her musings that she never noticed David's head closing the distance between them. Just as their lips were about to meet a voice rang through the house.

"Shane, Steph, David, Will? You guys here?" came the unmistakable voice of none other then Brian Kendrick.

The boy had been friends with the group since Willow s Uncle Shawn had trained him. He had always just kind of hung out with them. David scampered off of Stephanie and helped her to her feet just as the blonde man came into the room.

"There you are. Shawn was worried so he sent me to check up. Where are Shane and Wills?" he asked.

David pointed toward the stairs and they all headed up them. Brian went first and just as Stephanie was about to go up them David grabbed her arm and whispered, " Later."

She smiled at him.

Walking down the hall, the trio was silent. Standing in front of the door Brian turned the knob only to be met with an unmovable piece of oak. When the door did not open, Brian knocked. There was no answer. Stephanie gently moved the man to the side, bent down, and pulled out a hairpin from her hair. Shane had locked her out of the house enough times as a kid for her to know how to get back in.

When the door gave a small 'click' Stephanie stood back up and smiled as David gently pushed the door open. The sight that greeted them was not what they expected. On the bed with most of his upper body leaned against the headboard--his arms circled around the small redhead--was Shane. Curled up to him with her arms draped across his chest and her head nuzzled into his neck was Willow. They were both asleep.

Brian and David shared a shocked look while Steph just smiled. She grabbed each gawking man by the arm and pulled him toward the hall, saying she didn't want to wake the two.

Back in the living room, David and Brian sat on the couch as Steph sat in the chair.

"So Brian, got a room at a hotel?" came the not so subtle question from the blonde man next to Brian.

Steph rolled her eyes at David's lack of suave. She knew was thinking the same thing he was thinking. If the other man didn't have a room then they were going to have a sleeping arrangement problem.

"Nope." came the answer and Steph silently swore. 


	4. Chapter 4

As she woke up she started to freak she didn't recognize her surroundings. he previous day came back to her. She remembered them going to Texas to visit Willow and them having to save her from her evil ex boyfriend. Then she remembered a car crash and the hospital and Willow being two and half months pregnant, and Shane telling David about Joey rrapingher and them retreating to Kentucky. Finally Brian showed up.

That was when she realized she was not alone under the covers. Turning to the person who was beside her she gave a small yelp of surprise and scrambled backward. Which was when she fell off the side of the bed, and landed on her butt. Which was when her bed partner awoke and found her on the floor. He smiled down at her and then broke out in full on laughter.

"Geez Steph are you alright?" he asked still laughing.

"Shut up Davie Crocket. What are you doing in my bed?" She asked climbing to her feet and rubbing her sore butt.

David shook his head and said, "And here I thought we were great together...you can't even remember last night I think my ego is hurt."

Stephanie looked at him with wide eyes and shouted.."WHAT!"

David scrambled out of the bed and slammed his hand down on her mouth before she drew everyones everyone s attention but it was too late because seconds after he covered her mouth the door was burst opened and in ran Shane and Willow. They both looked like they had been awakened by the scream.

"What.....what happened?" Shane asked as he rushed to his sister. Willow walked behind him much slower.

"Nothing happened I was just joking with her and she took me serious." David replied.

"He said we...slept together. It freaked me because you know it's David." Stephanie mumbled.

Shane looked from his sister to his friend and one thought came to his mind. What the heck were they doing in bed together to begin with. When he voiced his question Stephanie pointed to David and shrugged her shoulders and said to ask the blonde man.

Willow took the seat next to Stephanie and plopped backwards on the bed. As Shane interrogated David, Stephanie fell backward on the bed next to her friend.

David started stuttering his answer as Steph and Willow sat and listened. All Shane could get from the blonde man was something about how Shane and Willow took his bed and something about how the couch had been occupied by Brian Kendrick?

Shane turned to his sister who was laying on the bed with Willow for confirmanation. When the young woman nodded her head Shane knew he was going to have a very bad day. He was awoken by Willow trying to run from the bed but when he told her everything was alright she stopped trying to run and just sat on the edge of the bed. That was when they heard Stephanies' scream.

Later on in the kitchen the group of five sat and ate numerous foods. Shane was talking to Brain when the front door opened and they heard footsteps enter the hallway. Shane pushed Willow behined behind him and Brain and David did the same with Stephanie.

Shane grabbed a knife as Brain and David looked at him in shock. The two unarmed men took a fighting stance as they waited for the intruders.

"Steph? Will? Boys where are you guys?" called out Linda McMahons' voice.

The boys relaxed as Stephanie and Willow ran toward the voice. Shane put the knife back in the butcher block and followed his friends.

Walking into the living room Shane saw that his mom was not alone. His father, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, and Shawns' wife were all there. Willow was seated between her uncle and Scott Hall. Stephanie was sandwiched between her father and Brian.

Linda looked up as her son walked in and smiled. Linda turned to Willow and asked the one question that was on everyone s minds. "So is it true?"

Willow looked at the woman who had treated her like a daughter and gave a small smile.

"Yeah it is true." Shane mumbled as he plopped down on the chair next to Kevin Nash.

Kevin gave Shane a look that asked what was wrong with him. Shane was usually a very happy man so to see a look of pure hatred on his face was a rarity. Scott also did not let it go unnoticed that David was sending Brain a death glare.

"Yeah it is but I don't know what I am gonna do." Willow answered giving Shane a look that told him she could talk for her self. "I mean I have no home since Don has more than likely burnt it to the ground. I have no job, I am gonna be a unwed homeless jobless mother. Oh this kid will be so proud."

Shawn could hear the utter self doubt in his nicecs' voice. He glanced at his wife Rebecca and the statement was on the edge of his tongue when Willow spoke up.

"I am not gonna move back in with you. You have enough with Cameron. So no I am not gonna intrude again."

Shawn jumped to his feet and gave his niece a glare that would have Undertaker running for cover. He had never thought of her being in his way after he took her in. He was delighted that he had been the one to get to finish raising the young girl and she turned into the bright young woman before him. He made it clear that it was his honor to raise her.

As the day progressed the group were in debate on what Willow should do about her situation. Willow sat on the back porch watching the wind blow softly through the leaves in the trees. She was also at a standstill as to what to do. She wasn't ready to be a mother but she knew that abortion was out, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to let some stranger raise her child because in a sense that would turn her into her own mother.

"Deep thoughts?" came a soft voice from behind her. Willow turned to see Stephanie. The brunette was carrying two cups of iced tea. Willow had always loved the iced tea that Stephanies' mom made she add just the right amount of lemon to her brew.

Willow and Stephanie had always been the more silent types than the boys they were more of the beat them up now and ask questions later. The girls were the more reasonable ones they would give anyone a chance just because it was the right thing to do.

"I am scared." was the three little words Willow finally spoke as she looked blankly out at the backyard.

Steph gave a slight nod of her head. She could understand what was going on with Willow. She had never told anyone but she had once had to make the same choices Willow was now battling over in her head, and unlike Willow, Steph had opted for the more or less unmentionable method. She had never told anyone about it.

"So...want to come on the road with us?" Steph asked not taking her eyes off the back yard either.

"Can I help bring the Wolf pack back together?"

"We have been trying to think of a way for you and David to come in to the company, and that is what I have been thinking about for a few weeks now so yeah why not."

Willow didn't answer right away instead she sat and continued to look out at the backyard.

"Sure I can use a good spot of scripted violence in my life." 


	5. Chapter 5

He was in the lobby. He was currently hunting his best friend. She was good at the hiding game. He slowly walked to the door to the main office. He figured she was in there because they both loved to irk their respective parents.

He slowly walked into the room and surveyed the perimeter. His father s desk was in the middle of the room with case files in the lower left corner of it. There were pictures of various members of the staff and friends, which knew about their kind of occupation, scattered across the walls. A huge filing cabinet took up the far wall. A black couch sat across from the desk.

The phone rang just as he was about to step farther into the room. Connor walked back to the desk in the lobby and picked up the receiver and held it to his ear.

"Angel Investigations. We help the hopeless. How hopeless are you?" he said as Dawn walked out of the area the girls used as their office space.

"Connor! That is not what you are supposed to say!!" came the irate voice of Cordelia Chase. He could hear the others asking what he said.

Connor grinned over at Dawn. He knew that he was about to get a lecture on proper ways to answer the phone at a place of business. Cordy always yelled at anyone who answered to phone differently then they were supposed to. One time Faith had answered it, "Angels house of pleasure, how may we pleasure you today?" She had been stripped of ever answering the phone again. But to see the Sunnydale crew rolling on the floor laughing was a sight for the eyes.

"Uh huh.... yes I understand.... no I didn't think... no I never think.... you are right I am a bad seed. Bye Cordy." Connor said as he hopped up on the counter. He knew Cordelia was handing the phone to his frowning father.

Dawn sat next to him and listened to his lecture. She herself hardly ever got yelled at lately. Ever since Sunnydale became a crater Buffy and everyone else were trying not to be too hard on her. Dawn liked that she was getting away with light punishments but geez you can only get the "Just don't do it again" speech so many times.

She came out of her little world in time to hear Connor say bye to his dad. He had a kind of worried look in his eyes. He jumped down from his spot and headed upstairs.

"Hey what is going on?" Dawn asked watching him walk up the steps. He didn't answer her just kept walking. She shrugged figuring his dad was going to jump on him when he got home.

Dawn walked over to the bookshelf and picked up a book she had been reading off and on. Sitting down she was soon engrossed in the world of magic and monsters. Connor was brooding in his room so she knew he would not bother her.

"Dawn?" came a voice from the front entrance. Dawn looked up and grinned.

"Don?"

"Hey mini-me. Where is everyone?"

"Oh well oversized-me, they are all on a job. Connor and I are the only ones here." Dawn said putting her book on the table. She looked up at the man in the doorway and broke out in a huge smile as a thought hit her. "Where's Wills? You didn't come to visit and not bring the Willster did you? Because if you did there will be a few angry people who will probably try to beat you if you left her and came to visit with out her."

Don gave her a puzzled look. He stepped farther into the room. He ran his hand through his short black hair.

"You mean she is not here," he asked. He didn't look very happy.

Dawn looked at him and raised an eyebrow. She gave a quizzical look.

"You lost Willow?" she asked in an awed voice. She stood up put her hands on her hips and shouted. "You lost Willow? How the hell do you lose a PERSON!"

Don winced at the volume of her voice. He shook his head lightly to clear it from any ringing. Hearing the running of footsteps Don noticed Connor coming down from the upper level of the hotel.

"Don? What are you doing here?" Connor asked folding his arms over his chest as he came to a halt beside Dawn. Connor knew that Don knew that he did not like him. Connor had once walked into the middle of a fight that Don and Willow had, had during one of their visits and Connor had walked in,)as Don was about to smack Willow. After that Connor never let Don out of his sight when he was with one of the girls.

"Connor hey how is it going?" Don asked trying to break the ice that had settled over the lobby when Connor had entered.

"I believe Dawn was yelling at you. Some thing about losing Willow? So you lost Wills. Wow got to say how you managed that was probably not easy, huh Don?" came the scathing remark.

Dawn smacked Connor on the shoulder. She knew he didn't like the other man but he didn't have to be rude. Dawn turned back to Don and was shocked when she saw Buffy, Faith, Fred, Cordy, Gunn, Joyce, Jenny, Giles, and Wesley in the doorway.

"Hey guys." she said smiling. She walked over and hugged her mother.

Buffy looked at Don and then glanced around and said, "Get out." and started over to the front desk.

"Buffy Ann." Joyce scolded her oldest daughter.

"What Wills is not here so he can leave he should know not to come here with out Wills." Buffy said as she got a coke out of the small fridge behind the counter.

"Actually " Don started to say but was cut off.

"He lost Willow." Connor spat out, still glaring at the man.

Buffy looked at Connor and then to Don. The others had gone their separate ways but when Connor spoke up they turned from their destinations and turned toward the man in the middle of the room.

Faith was at the bottom of the stairs when Connor spoke. She shot Buffy a look that was asking if he was for real.

"You? Lost? Red?" Faith asked slightly annoyed.

"Well not really. You see apparently David, Stephanie and that brother of hers thought it would be funny to kidnap Willow. Shane punched me and knocked me out and well I can't get a hold of any of them because they all changed their numbers. That happened about a week ago. I figured if she didn't call me she would call you guys."

"No she hasn't called them she wanted to talk to them in person." came a slightly angry voice from the doorway. Everyone looked over to the doorway and there stood David Flair looking quite upset, and behind him stood a shocked Willow.

Don stepped forward but David gently pushed Willow behind him. He stood ready for a fight. Buffy was the first to react she ran up the steps and hugged Willow with all she could muster. She heard Willows slight whimper and let her go thinking she had hurt her but noticed the redheads eyes had not left the face of Don. Buffy saw fear in the green pools of her best friend and she knew that Don some how some way was the reason for the fear.

"Don leave." Buffy said hugging Willow tighter to her.

"But I didn't do anything." Dawn stated in a whiny voice.

Buffy looked to her sister and rolled her eyes. She knew that some times when someone would say something to Don or Dawn the other would think it was directed at them.

"Not you. I mean him." Buffy replied pointing to the man who had yet to move from the bottom step. Buffy released Willow and walked over to him and started to walk him out of the building telling him to go way and not to bother Willow again.

Buffy walked back in the lobby to see Dawn and Connor hugging a grinning Willow. Willow looked like she was having a great time.

Faith had to pull Dawn off of Willow cause the girl was babbling about how she had gotten to go on a case a few weeks prior.

"So Willow what was up with the stare down with Don?" Buffy asked as she looked over at her best friend.

Willow glanced at her and was about to answer when Xander walked in. "That is the LAST time I let the fanged duo use me as bait. Willow!" he had said as he finally looked up from wiping goo off of him.

He went to hug her but she shook her head and backed up saying he was not going to touch her until he got a bath. Xander gave her a lopsided grin and ran up the stairs three at a time.

"That boy." Joyce muttered as she had finally been able to get close enough to hug her surrogate daughter. Willow smiled as she was enveloped in to the most motherly hug she had received in a long time. That motherly hug was soon replaced by a fatherly hug from Giles and that hug was soon replaced by a cool aunt hug from Jenny.

Gunn had finally got to hug her as well he told her she should come visit more. Fred had giggled and said she had wanted to talk to Willow about interdemensional physics. Wesley had rescued her from that talk. He told her that Cordelia had tried to save a file on the computer and it now came up with the Home Shopping network web page as their homepage.

Willow lifted her eyebrow at the only person beside Xander who had yet to hug her. Cordelia was sitting at her desk with a smirk. She told Wesley that it would not hurt the rest of them to take a look at the page. Willow laughed and hugged Cordelia. Willow released the brunette girl and stepped back. Willow turned back to the rest of the group. David had been bombarded by Dawn with questions about why he and the others would kidnap Willow and not tell them.

The front door opened once again and in walked Spike and Angel. Willow did not blame Angel for what happened to her parents, she had forgiven the man when she had come home to help the gang at Graduation. He had avoided her at all costs the first few times she had come to visit after Angelus had murdered her parents. Now they had long talks about what happened but even Angel could not tell her why Angelus did what he did.

"Pet bloody hell it is great to see you." Spike said as he walked over and picked her up around the waist and turned in a few small circles. Willow was giggling as Spike sat her down. She reached up to ruffle his hair but stopped when she saw the confused and shocked look on his face.

Angel shoved Spike aside not at all being gentle with the other man and mimicked the move Spike had done but didn't spin. Angel sat her down but unlike Spike, who had moved back to the side of Angel to stare at Willow, kept his hands firmly on her shoulders.

Xander walked unnoticed back down the steps and voiced that Angel was to now release Willow cause it was his turn for Willow lovin'. Angel ignored him and looked directly into the deep green eyes that held nothing but love for the people in the room.

"Poof do you hear it?" Spike asked hoping he was wrong. Hoping against hope that his vampiric hearing had gone loopy.

"Yes I do." Angel replied and as if he had fully comprehended what Spike had said he added, "And don't call me Poof."

Willow lowered her eyes to the ground. She had wanted to tell them but had been afraid.

"Willow? You do know you have two heartbeats right?" Angel asked in an almost whispered voice. Willow nodded her head.

The outbursts took a few seconds to let loose. It all started with Xander.

"SHE'S WHAT!" he yelled.

Willow winced. She had no idea that Xander had a range like that. She looked back at him and gave a small smile. He walked over and turned her to him and looked her in the eyes.

"Why?" he said unknowingly copying Shane s question to her after they had gotten her away from Don.

"Why what Xander?" she asked confused.

She had no clue why he looked so upset and what kind of question was 'why' in a situation like this.

"Why would you get married and not invite any of us? I mean I thought we were best friends. Why would you not tell us?"

Willow didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. If she opened her mouth she knew she would say something stupid. She opened her mouth to answer him but what came out was not what she had wanted to say. She laughed. She was bending over holding her knees tears streaming down her face. David drew attention to him by let out a chuckle. Xander was about to burst.

"She didn't get married guys. He um well he forced her." David muttered the last bit feeling uneasy about telling them Willow s personal business. But Willow was in no condition to tell them and they all looked about ready to kick some serious butt if they didn't get some answers soon.

Everyone looked from one another and all seemed to have a silent conversation. Angel grabbed David and hauled him to the office. While Angel talked or whatever he was doing in there with David, Willow was led to the couch and soon had offers of tea and magazines. She declined saying that they had to leave soon because she and David were making their WWE debuts that night. Which was why they were in town the arena on the other side of town was hosting a show.

Xander and Gunn each had some thing to say about that. Xander was against her doing it. Gunn said that if she needed a bodyguard he was available. Buffy was worried that the show may interfere with her pregnancy. Joyce and Jenny had said she should take it easy. Giles had stuttered about her being on national television. Cordy and Fred had both asked if she could introduce them to some of the new talent. Throughout the years members of the A.l. gang had met different wrestlers at Willows birthday parties that her aunt and uncle would give her. Dawn and Connor exchanged a look and asked if she could get them backstage passes to some of the shows. She told them she would see what she could do. Spike being Spike just said a whole lot of "Bloody Hell Pets' through out the entire thing.

The door opened Angel and David walked into the lobby. David told Willow they had to go. She climbed to her feet once again hugging everyone in the room. David shook hands with the men and hugged the women. Willow and David left telling them that Willow would call them.

Angel went upstairs and to his room. Everyone else started writing up case files. Twenty minutes later Angel walked down the stairs carrying three large suitcases. Cordy raised an eyebrow and Fred looked worried.

"Hey you skipping out on us boss?" Faith asked trying to sound casual and keep the worry from her voice.

Angel looked around and shot the others a questioning look. He folded his arms over his chest and said, "Well go get your stuff we have a dozen backstage tickets waiting for us at the arena."

Dawn was the first to realize what he said. She gave a joyous shriek of excitement and ran for the stairs. Connor was right behind her. He figured he would get her to till him what was going on.

"Wait... What?" Buffy asked a little confused.

Angel grinned and turned his gaze to each of the people whom he called family.

"We have tickets and backstage passes waiting for us and for a few there are a couple contracts." he said.

It took all of five seconds for the six women to run up the stairs and out of sight. Gunn looked to Angel and gave him a look.

"I will explain when everyone is ready to go. That means you four need to go get your things." Gunn, Wesley, Giles, and Spike went up the stairs as Dawn and Connor came down them with their things.

Sixteen minutes later they were all in the lobby heading out the door to the waiting limo that the McMahon s had sent over for the group.

On the way to the arena Angel told them what he had been told and after getting the new numbers for the main contacts in the WWE he called and talked to Linda.

The elder McMahon woman had told him everything about Willow and Don and all the events surrounding the situation. He and Linda had decided that the regular security was not going to work on Don. He would find a way to get to the redhead so Linda said that if he knew the A.I. group was there then he might be to hesitant to make a move. If Willow knew that they were there it might make it a little more difficult for them to catch the man so the assignment was to be an undercover one.

So the two decided that a few of the A.I. members would be brought in as security. They were going to talk when they got there about who would stay and help. Which was why Angel had had everyone bring bags.

When the car came to a stop the group climbed out, waiting for them at the entrance of the building was Linda McMahon and her husband Vince.

___________________________________________ 


	6. Chapter 6

She was nervous, she was about to be on video in about two minutes time. She knew she was going to throw up, but that had nothing to do with her nerves. David was off talking to his dad about his entrance. He was not as nervous as the redhead. She ran for the nearest container which was a crew members hat and emptied her stomach into it. The crewman looked at her in horror. He opened his mouth to yell at her but was cut off.

"Hey dad can we get James another hat, it seems Willow thought it was a wastebasket." Brain Hebner yelled down the hall to his father Earl. The chief of refs gave a nod and walked to the staff members supplies.

Brain shot a look to James and silently told him to not mess with the redhead. Willow leaned back on the wall and tilted her head back with her eyes closed.

" She looked at Brain and said,I can't do this. I mean all those people are gonna know what happened and then include all the people at home... Oh god." she covered her mouth and looked around frantically.

James covered his head and Brian handed her his hat. He didn't care if she threw up in it; at least she was not throwing up on the floor.

Once again Willow emptied her stomach, but this time after she was through she was handed water. She looked up and into the sympathetic face of Earl Hebner. He handed both James and Brian a hat. Brian gave him a look that asked him how he knew and Earl shrugged.

The door to the locker room opened and Shawn stuck his head out. He asked Willow if she was ready, she shook her head. He walked out and saw the two hats that had been thrown in a trash bag next to the crewman s stuff. He put his arm around her shoulder and told her to relax that she would not feel better if she did not calm down.

The camera crew walked down the hall and in front of the small group. Willow went slightly white at the sight of the camera but Shawn whispered something in her ear and she was nodding.

Willow gave the crew a nod and Shawn gave her a small kiss on the temple for luck and went into his locker room that held Kevin Nash. Kevin looked up as Shawn entered the room. He noticed that Shawn looked worried.

"Her lunch made a reappearance didn't it?" Kevin asked wrapping his hand in tape.

Shawn gave him a smirk. "Her lunch, breakfast, and I think last nights dinner was about to make a cameo." he said, as there was a knock on the door. He moved farther into the room like he was supposed to and let Kevin answer it.

Kevin opened the door and a nervous Willow stood in the doorway. Whether she was nervous because she was supposed to or because her nerves were ganging up on her he had no idea.

"Hey Shawn it's Annie." he called out as he stepped aside.

Holding the door the open he allowed the redhead and the camera crew in the room. Kevin cast a quick glance at the three men in the hall. Earl and Brian gave him a thumbs up and James was pouting. Kevin wondered what was wrong with him.

Shawn turned and looked at his niece. He was supposed grow confused by her appearance. He cocked his head to the left and said in a confused tone, " Willow? What are you doing here sugar?"

Willow was supposed to act all flustered and scared which she was doing and he didn't think it had anything with the way the writing team wanted her to act. He knew she was scared witless.

Willow was wringing her hands back and forth at a vigorous pace and was shuffling from foot to foot. Her head was down not looking up at him. She looked for all the world like a scared little girl with a big secret.

"Willa girl what is the matter hun?" Kevin asked in a concerned voice like he was supposed to.

Willow muttered something but neither heard her. Shawn asked what she had said as he walked up to her. He put his arms around her shoulder like he had in the hall and looked at the side of her head.

Willow looked up, eyes with tears in them, and straight in to the eyes of her uncle and said in a loud heartbroken voice. "I'm pregnant." Promptly flopped on to the not so comfortable bench. Her head in her hands, elbows on knees.

Shawn and Kevin acted stunned and then uncertain they heard her right and asked if she was sure, which earned the response if they didn't believe her go ask Stephanie, David, or Shane they had been there when she had found out.

The two men were outraged. Kevin ripped the towel that hung on his bag into shreds and Shawn wanted to know how, and who.

Willow looked up and said, "You don't know how? I thought that Cameron was proof that you knew how." Which earned her a mutter of "smarty pants," and a chuckle from Kevin.

Willow then relayed the who and why. Neither man had to act enraged when she told them what Don had done, they both still wanted to tear his head off.

The segment ended when Shawn took Willow in his arms and told her she was not going to go back to Texas but she was going to come with me on the road.

______________________________________

She was crouched in front of the toilet. No she wasn't praying to the porcelain god she was cursing Angel for his stupid assignment of everyone keeping Don away from Willow. It wasn't that she didn't like the redhead but for this particular task she had to scrub toilets. Joyce looked over at her fellow janitor and smiled. Jenny looked about ready to go find the boy herself so she could go home and never pick up a toilet brush again.

"How you two doing in here?" came the soft voice of Joyce s youngest daughter.

The older women glanced over and saw Dawn in the doorway with a toddler on her hip. The others were the lucky ones. Buffy, Xander, and Faith got to be ringside techs, which means they have to help make sure the wrestlers don't trip over the wires. Giles and Wesley got the same duties as Joyce and Jenny, which meant they had to clean the men s bathrooms. The ones that probably got the easiest jobs were Connor and Dawn. They got to help the wrestlers wives who were on the road with their families take care of the kids. They were babysitters.

"Come to check on the maids have you?" Jenny grumbled good naturedly.

Dawn gave a small smile and shook her head. "Nope just wanted to make sure you two haven t gone off and been arrested for killing the McMahon s for the crappy placements."

The women climbed to their feet and rushed forward and engulfed the small blonde in a hug. The baby started making little unidentifiable noises and reached out to Jenny. The black haired woman lifted the child and gave her a small hug.

"Whose kid?" Joyce asked as she took her turn giving the baby some love.

"Rocky s. He and Dannie wanted a moment and so I got Samon and jetted." Dawn replied as she hoisted Samon back on her hip.

"I better go. Don't want Wills finding out we are here." With a wave the blonde was off.

Joyce and Jenny turned back and groaned when they saw what awaited them. Jenny muttered the whole time she walked back over to the stalls. Joyce gave a small sympathetic groan and the two were back to work.

________________________________________

He walked down the hall. The show had gone off with out any problems. Everyone had been worried about the situation with Willow. After the show everyone had gone back to the hotel. They were going to celebrate Willow s first full month with the show. After much music, food, and drinks the girls were gonna have a slumber party in Stephanie and Willow s room. Shane doubted he was going to get much sleep that night. His and David s room was on the left of the girls room and Randy and John were on the right.

"Hey Simba." someone called out to him.

Shane turned and saw Xander running to him. The other man had a ring crew hat on.

Shane stopped and leaned against the wall. Xander came to a halt in front of him. The other man had on a pair of faded blue jeans and a WWE t-shirt. His face was covered so in case some one had realized who he was.

So far no one besides who were supposed to know knew of the A.I. gangs involvement. Willow didn't know that her friends were playing babysitters. When she called home and wanted to talk to one of the gang that was undercover Cordelia would patch her through to the cell phone that the group had gotten. So far Willow had not found out about the extra security.

"We had a slight problem during the show. Don showed up. He was demanding to see Willow. Hunter and the rest of Evolution showed up, as he was about to take a swing at me. They were able to make him leave but I don't think that is gonna stop him." Xander replied as he bent down and tied his shoe.

Shane nodded and glanced around. He knew that if anyone who was out of loop were to look to the two they would think Shane was waiting on someone and the crewmember was just tying his shoestring.

"Well I guess the gang will just have to be on alert. We will just have to keep a close eye on Wills."

Xander nodded and stood up tilted his hat to Shane and walked off toward the parking lot.

Shane closed his eyes and took a deep breath he knew Don was not going to just let Willow go with out a fight and he was not about to let Don take her away from the company.

He remembered how he felt the first time Willow was in the hospital. She was about to graduate high school; Becca had called Shawn to let him know that Willow was in the hospital. Shawn had flown home with the members of the wolf pack with him. Willow had been in the hospital for two days and had told Shawn she had fallen down the stairs.

"Yo bro you okay?" a voice asked bringing Shane from his memories.

He opened his eyes and there stood John Cena, and next to the rapper stood Faith. The leggy brunette gave him a puzzled look. She then grinned. Shane gave her a puzzled look of his own and a raised brow. What did she find so funny about him just standing there?

"What?" he asked annoyed that she was just grinning at him.

Faith just smiled even wider at him patted his arm and walked off. Shane and John watched her go. Shane had a bewildered look on his face and John was chuckling.

"What are you laughing at now? Your girl has gone bonkers you know that?" Shane asked enraged that the two were being so secretive.

"Yo you have to loosen up S, or else you are gonna have a heart attack. And she ain t my girl." John said. He shook his head and walked after Faith.

Shane turned to the parking lot and to his car. He needed a nap if he was going to put up with the racket the girls were going to be making in a few hours.

_________________________________________ He threw his bag across the room. He had been there. She had been with in a one-mile radius of him. If only those members of Evolution had not been there he could have taken Xander and found the little tramp.

He was not about to take on Triple H and all the members of Evolution. He may be aggressive but he was not that aggressive. The person he really wanted to get revenge on was Shane. The best way to get revenge on the billionaire s son was to attack the ones he loves. One of the people he loves is Willow. He would kill for her and Steph so now he had to choose. The rest of the little group would be more than upset so to get rid of them he would need to come up with a plan. He hated to work with a team. He had to have a team to keep the other members of team Willow watch out of his way he would.

He picked up the phone and dialed a number he knew by heart. 


	7. Chapter 7

///////////////////////////////////////////////////// Most people would have hurt some one for being so overprotective but she could not kill her guardian. She just wanted one night with out some one saying 'Are you ok do we need to call a doctor?' Now the booking agents signed everyone for a meet and greet at eight o clock at night at a local club and she was not feeling all that well so she had been told she did not have to go. That just brought on a huge fight of who would be staying behind with her.

"I can stay I am not a huge fan favorite any way so it would not matter if I stay." Shane argued. He did not want Willow staying by herself.

"No I think you should go I will stay it would not look right if I am there and my niece is not. It would look very rude of me to leave my niece unattended." Shawn said as he thought about what the fans would say if he was about at a meet and greet and not the newest diva.

"Well I think..." but what exactly the boss man thought they never found out because he was interrupted by Willow.

"Hey I am pregnant not incompetent! I think I can stay at a hotel which has a load of security and there is no way any one who does not belong here is gonna get in here. So you all go I will be fine."

Shawn really had a bad feeling about leaving her but he knew it was what she wanted. When she wanted something he usually let her have it, just so she would not get upset and complicate her pregnancy.

"Ok but I would feel a lot better if I knew that you were being watched after... but if you don't want any of us to stay with you then ok." Shawn said as he ran his hand through his hand through his hair.

"Besides I can stay in and order room service and just relax. Oh that sounds good a viggie platter with sweet and sour sauce and peanut butter." Willow mumbled.

Shawn gave her a side ways glance. He was not the only one giving her a funny look. Almost all the men were giving her a shocked look.

Shane was laughing.

"Well the weird cravings have kicked in." Linda replied as she and Stephanie walked in the room. Stephanie had been at the medics room because she had been feeling bad.

"Well Wills I hope you don't mind a little company Mike said I can't go to the meet and greet because I have the beginning of the flu." Stephanie said mockingly.

Willow nodded. She didn't mind spending time with Stephanie if the other girl was not able to go, she just did not want any of the males who thought that they were her army, to stay.

"Sure don't put up a fight when SHE offers but god forbid should WE offer." David muttered.

He was sure the others were just thinking of the girls' safety. Stephanie gave David a look that told him to shut up. He shrugged. He was just trying to be helpful.

Vince took charge. They were running late as it was. "Okay that is settled. Steph and Willow will be staying here and the rest of us will go to the meet and greet. No more arguing!" he said the last as he saw that David was about to speak up on the subject.

Stephanie and Willow hugged their friends and family goodbye and walked out of the room.

"What the heck was the little fit you just had son?" Ric asked turning to his son. The blonde boy just shrugged once more.

"Besides it is not like they are not gonna have someone looking out for them. Lets not forget the AI gang lurking about." Kevin stated adding his two cents into the conversation.

Shane gave David a shaky smile. He knew exactly what was wrong with his blonde friend. He had a bad feeling about leaving the two girls as well but like Kevin said the AI gang was about and there was no way that they would let anything happen to the two women. Shane gave David a reassuring pat on the back and led the man out of the room and to the parking lot.

"Those two are so transparent." came a voice from behind him. Shawn turned to see Ric Flair watching as the male members of the pup pack walked to the parking lot together.

Shawn nodded and headed out the door with his friend. They had fans to meet up with. ____________________________________________

Stephanie ordered room service as Willow got a shower. The two girls were going to sit and just hang. Stephanie sat on the bed and waited as the redhead exited the bathroom.

Taking a good look at Willow one would think she was all of the age of sixteen. Her wet hair hung down below her shoulders and she looked like a child in the oversized Deadman Inc. shirt with silky sky blue pajama pants with clouds on them.

"So have you decided if you are still mad at the guys?" Stephanie asked as she went to go fix her hair for bed.

Willow pulled up her blanket that she carried with her. It was a blanket that Xander and Jesse had given her when she had caught the flu when she younger. It was a soft polyester and acrylic blanket in sky blue with strips of darker blue stretching out across the corners.

Stephanie walked back out of the bathroom and grinned. She stopped and leaned against the doorframe. "You and that blanket."

Willow looked up from the blanket and into the smiling hazel eyes. She glanced back down to the blanket and smiled sadly.

"You know I... I was thinking of giving it to the baby. I mean it is the perfect color. It is not too boyish and not too girlie. I just have to figure out how to tell Xander." Willow stated as she ran her hand over the top of the blanket.

Stephanie lifted herself off the wall and walked to the bed. She knew how important that blanket was to Willow. It was one of the first gifts that was given out of love. She wrapped her arm around Willows' shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

"You know I think Xand-man will understand."

A knock on the door brought the girls out of their somewhat melodramatic talk. Willow looked up and smiled.

"Room service." she said in a singsong voice. Stephanie laughed as she headed to the door. She turned back to the bed as she opened the door. "You know Wills you should sing more often."

Willow looked up to comment on her statement and her grin was whipped off her face when she saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Why hello ladies." came the smooth yet angry voice of Don.

Stephanie was backhanded by Dons acquaintance. She flew backward to the end of the bed and fell forward landing in a heap. The two men stepped into the room and closed the door behind them.

He was walking down the hall and stopped when he heard a muffled yell come from a closed door.

He gave the door a puzzled glance and then reached to open the door. It was locked. The muffled yell came a little louder. He gave a hard pull and broke the door handle. The door opened slightly and he glanced into the little room.

Tied up and stripped down to his boxer shorts was one of the hotel employees. He rushed forwards and untied the man. The man looked around wildly. He tried to rush out past his rescuer.

"Where are they? Those little punks!" the man demanded. He looked up and down the hall in search of something.

"Find the food service tray and you find them." he said looking to the man who had saved him from a long night in a broom closet.

"Who did this?"

The employee looked at him. He seemed to be trying to remember something.

"They called each other Don and Joey."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Mean while

He walked down the hall that held their two responsibilities. He noticed the room service tray out side the room that the two girls resided in. He was just pondering the reason as to why the cart was in the hall with out an attendant when the doors to the stairs and the elevators opened as Giles and Wesley came running down the hall.

"Open the door!" Giles yelled as he waved his arms over his head and pointed to the door.

He shrugged and kicked open the door just as the two older men reached it. They each rushed forward and pulled a man off the two women who where out cold on the floor.

He looked to the two struggling men and saw that Don and Joey had eluded them, and had made their way to the two women.

Giles and Wesley ushered the men to the hall. As they handled them he went to check on the girls. Stephanie was slumped against the wall and had several bruises starting to form on her face and arms. Willow was laying on her back with her legs bent at the knees facing to the right.

He sighed knowing that they needed an ambulance. He reached for his cell. He told the 911 operator the location and what happened and about Willows' condition and hung up after they told him they were on their way.

He heard a scuffle in the hall and looked out and saw Giles and Wesley chase Don and Joey down the hall and in to the stairwell.

He had one more call to make and Connor was so not looking forward to it.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

He was in the middle of an autograph when his cell phone rang. He finished the writing and hugged the fan while a family member took a picture.

He held up a finger to tell them he would be with them in a few seconds as he reached for his phone. Beside him Shawn laughed as he grumbled about people who called while he was busy.

He put the little phone to his ear and told the caller that it had better be important.

"Kevin? It's Connor."

Kevin held the phone from his ear and looked at it in an obvious state of confusion. Why the heck was CONNOR calling HIM? The fans that were watching him were looking at him in concern. Big Sexy Kevin Nash was holding his phone in front of his face as if he did not know what it was.

He put the black contraption back to his ear and said slowly.

"Hey."

He was not prepared for what he heard, which is probably why every one jumped or stopped what they were doing and stared at him in concern when he let out a roared "WHAT!"

Wrestlers and fans were startled when Kevins and Shawns table went flying. Kevin stood straight up from his chair and knocked their table over in the process. No one ever saw Kevin Nash pace but they did that day.

Kevin seemed to calm down and listen to the rest of the message and his eyes kept flying to look at Vince and Shawn. After hanging up with his contact Kevin asked to talk to Vince and Shawn in private.

The three men excused them selves from the fans and walked to an empty room down the hall. Vince walked in first and was followed by the two blondes.

Shawn was standing to the side in front of Kevin. Vince turned to look at the tall blonde man.

Kevin once again ran his hand through his hair and sighed in frustration. He looked to his boss and his best friend. He had to figure out how to tell them what had happened.

"Kevin what is going on? What's up?" Vince asked in a confused voice.

"Vince you need to get Linda and Shane and get to the hospital. Shawn dude get Beka and you go with them I can take care of Cameron."

Shawn looked from his boss to his best friend. What was that all about? Why did they have to go to a hospital?

Vince was obviously thinking the same thing, because he asked Kevin, "Why what happened Kevin?"

Kevin just told them that they should get going. He turned to leave but Shawn stopped him. Kevin came face to face with a concerned Shawn Michaels.

"What happened Nash?" Shawn asked, looking Kevin in the eye as best he could considering he was a good two feet shorterthan his fellow blonde wolf pack member. Kevin reluctantly told them what happened.

Fans watched in wonder as Vince McMahon and Shawn Michaels came out of the room and told their wives they had to go. Vince told Shane to get his stuff and follow them. Kevin motioned for everyone to continue what they were doing after the group of five left. __________________________________________

The room was plain it had those stupid plastic chairs that were uncomfortable. They were waiting for the doctor to tell them what the girls conditions were. He had no idea what the two men could have done to the two women.

"Hey they will be okay, they are strong. And besides if not, then there is a hotel full of people who would hunt them down like dogs and make them wish they were never born. " Came the reassuring voice of Rebecca Michaels.

Shawn looked to his wife and grinned. She had a point. His co-workers loved those two girls. They would probably not go to sleep until they all heard something on what was going on. That was one thing he could say about the company that he worked for they cared about each other.

"Some one better call them and tell them not to worry. None of them will probably get any sleep tonight if not." Vince said rubbing his eyes in frustration.

"Well you are right about one thing boss. None of us will get any sleep till we know how they are."

The five occupants of the room looked to the door and saw Undertaker and Kane standing there with Xander in between them.

Shawn gave his nieces' best friend a look and the young man shrugged.

"They threatened me with a last ride and a tombstone if I didn't tell them what happened. I like my life so... Besides I want to know how my best buddy is." The group walked in as he finished his statement.

Shawn scoffed in amusement. That boy really had a way of making you forget some of your problems. No one was prepared for Shane and David pinning Xander against the wall.

"They would not even be in here if you guys had done what we paid you for and kept those two away from them. But no you could not even keep them safe for two hours. God no wonder Cordy calls you a zeppo." Shane growled as he shoved Xander to the floor.

"Get off him."

Everyone looked to the doorway and once again some one stood there. Two somebodies in what looked like those gowns that didn't cover anything. Willows eyes shined fire as she walked over and shoved Shane off Xander. Stephanie stood looking between her brother and David. Willow helped Xander to his feet and once he had his balance the redhead turned her attention to the brunette still on the floor.

"What in the hell is wrong with you!" Willow asked as she glared at Shane.

"Willow Ann!" came the outraged cry from her uncle. He knew she knew he did not approve of that langue. He tried to raise her as if she had been with him all along.

"I'm sorry Uncle Shawn but I do not like what I heard in the hall way or what I walked in on. So do you want to tell me what you meant by, 'what we paid you for?" she replied not once taking her eyes off of the man in front of her.

"I..." he started but was interrupted by Vince.

"We hired the A.I. group to watch over you girls when we could not."

Stephanie gave her father a disbelieving look. Why would he put protection on Willow... wait did he say 'you girls.'? No he could not mean... "You hired a body guard for the BOTH of us?" she asked in outrage.

Vince gave his daughter a look and her thoughts were confirmed. He had, had them both under watch and no one had bothered to tell either one of them.

"Why?" she asked.

"We wanted to make sure that you girls were alright when we were not around. And to try and put them behind bars where they belong." David said. He flinched when Stephanie glared at him.

"How long?" Came the question from her redhead companion.

Vince knew no matter what the two hardheaded girls would more then likely be more angry then anything. He knew of the tempers the two had. He had heard, on many occasions, that the two girls had even managed to keep the male members of their group on their best behavior. The girls had tempers to rival lionesses when provoked. Right now they were very close to baring their claws.

"Since you joined the company." came the reply.

"Why didn't any one tell us since we are the ones who were being protected?" Stephanie asked looking at the others in the room.

"We just didn't want to involve you." came the voice of Joyce Summers. The second the words left her mouth she regretted it.

"Didn't want to involve us? Joyce with all due respect we are as involved in this as, if not more then, all of you." Stephanie said with a sigh.

Willow 's eyes never left the shocked face of Shane McMahon. When she asked her next question his face went from shock to guilty. "Who's idea was it?"

Stephanie looked at her parents they shook their heads.

"We just paid and convinced them." Linda said.

Very slowly two hands were raised in the air. And Stephanie saw the guilt written on the faces of her brother and David Flair. 


	8. Chapter 8

They were glaring. Oh boy they were mad. Looking into their eyes you could see just a bit of wonder, but mostly you could feel the anger radiate off of them. In a way they had the right to be angry. Watching as the scene unfolded was on the same scale as watching a Nature show where the tigers go after unsuspecting pray. Hazel eyes narrowed as they zoomed in on frightened blue eyes.

'Oh god she is gonna kill me.' David thought as he tried to inch his way from the obvious irate brunette. He had known the McMahon kids long enough to know that when they are mad you better stay the hell away from them.

"What is going on?" came a voice from the doorway. Once again heads turned and Willows eyes grew wide with surprise then with more anger then before.

"DAWN AND CONNOR! You involved two kids in this stupid plan?" That earned a We re not kids, from the two in question. The redhead shouted and smacked Shane on the arm. He winched and rubbed his arm, she may be small and pregnant but she still slapped hard.

"Dude a girl is beating the crap out of you. You are a wuss."

Once again Willows eyes were wide with shock as she took in the occupants of the little waiting room. She lost it she started hitting Shane in the chest and wherever she could reach, and much to David's dismay Stephanie had followed her friend's lead and was now smacking the crap out of him. As everyone watched in fascinated horror the two boys tried to flea but the girls would have none of it, with every step back the boys took the girls took one forward.

Each girl yelling at their respective punching bag as the four of them moved around the room. Others were either leaning against the wall or moving of out of the way of the girls reach.

"I can't believe you did this!" Willow shouted as she whacked Shane once again.

"Willow that hurts!" he shouted right back at her.

"Good!" was her response.

"David Anthony Flair I should kick your butt of all the stupid things. You involved two kids in..." Stephanie shouted smacking him as hard as she could.

"WE ARE NOT KIDS!"

"YES YOU ARE!" came the retort from both angry women. Connor and Dawn shrunk back against the wall so as to not to enrage the two even more.

The door was opened once again but this time a shocked gasp was heard and in the next instant the attackers became the attacked.

"Miss. McMahon, Miss. Rosenberg! Please refrain from such things. Miss. Rosenberg you ARE pregnant, please." As the last of the words left the startled nurses mouth Stephanie and Willow stopped beating on the two men.

The nurse then had the two women escorted to their room. Faith looked to John Cena who was beside Randy on the other side of the room. The extreme slayer caught the eye of the young rapper and they both busted out laughing.

Heads turned and watched as the two feel to the floor as laughter over took their bodies.

"What is so funny?" asked a slightly miffed David Flair. He stood against the wall next to Shane; the two were now rubbing their arms, glaring at the two.

Faith lifted her head up and looked at the blond and then at his brunette companion, and started laughing all over again.

"You," laugh, "got," laugh, "beat," laugh, "up," laugh, "by', laugh, "two," laugh, "girls!" she was finally able to gasp out as she and John leaned against each other on the floor.

Everyone looked at the pair on the floor and then to the two leaning on the wall and soon everyone else was laughing. Shane rolled his eyes, as he pushed himself off the wall.

"Hahaha." he muttered as he left the room with David right behind him. ______________________________________________________________________

Shawn left the chaos of the waiting room and made his way down the hall to the room that Willow and Stephanie were sharing. He could hear the two girls talking about overprotective men and wishing that they would all drop dead. He slowly pushed their door opened and walked in unnoticed by the two outraged women.

"I sure hope that, 'Wish that they would all drop dead.' thing doesn t include me," he said making his presence known. Two sets of eyes turned to him.

Willow gave him a slight grin; Stephanie just flopped down on her bed.

"That depends." the brunette said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Now Shawn was not the kind of man that usually would let a girl intimidate him but he was talking to a McMahon after all. He mimicked the girl's move and folded his arms and glared at her with what he hoped was a slightly menacing look.

"On what?" he asked.

He was not expecting his niece to answer him.

"On whether or not you are here as a truce maker for those two buttheads."

Shawn shook his head. He told them he was just there as a concerned uncle. Willow closed the distance between them and hugged him. Shawn wrapped his arms around the girl and hugged for all he was worth. It reminded him of years ago when he was in a similar situation.

"So concerned uncle what did you need?" came Willows muffled question. He chuckled as he released her.

"The baby." was all he responded with.

Willow grinned and ran her hand over her belly, which was starting to get a bit big. She knew why he had asked that, shoot she was surprised that it wasn't the first thing that came out of everyone's mouth when they had walked into the waiting room earlier. For a group of people who were so worried about leaving her alone at a hotel a few hours before they weren't all that worried when she was in the hospital.

"The baby is fine, the doctor told me they were gonna keep me over night for observation, just in case. Although I think now he might strap me to a bed after the attack on Shane." the redhead said just before the door was once again opened.

"I should strap you to the bed, what did you think you were doing? You are pregnant and pregnant women do not go around boxing," the man in the white coat said as he moved to the bed that held Stephanie. "And you Miss. McMahon are going to be staying for observation as well, I didn't like the results of your head scan. You took a nasty fall."

Stephanie opened her mouth to object but was silenced by the look on the doctors face. She suddenly found the tile very nice.

"Wow I have been looking for a way to do that for years. You have to tell me your secret doc," a voice said from the doorway.

Four heads turned and in the doorway stood Randy and John. Willow was led to her bed by Shawn who turned and looked at the two boys in the doorway, shook his head, patted them on the shoulders and walked out. The doctor went to follow but was stopped when Randy grabbed his arm.

"You might want to stick around, we may need your help in a few seconds."

The doctor turned and went a sat in the chair next to Willow s bed. He had a feeling this was going to be good.

Stephanie was the one that broke the silence and asked what was up. Willow sat on the edge of her bed so she was comfortable. Randy and John looked at each other and then at the ground. They muttered something but the two girls were not able to make it out.

"Care to repeat that boys?" Willow asked grinning. She had no idea that the smile was about to be wiped off her face.

"We think that we should tell you that we were also involved in the whole thing." came the response from John.

Stephanie jumped off her bed and started hitting on John, turning she saw that Willow was still sitting on her bed so she took up the slack and added Randy to the beating.

Willow was running all of the nights events through her head. They had been attacked, some of the Scoobies had been watching over them, Shane and David made the Scoobies do it, Randy and John were in on it...who else was in on the plan she wondered.

"Who else?" she asked braking her silence.

The two men who were being pounded on quickly gave names of the people who had been apart of it. Willow shook her head in dismay. Almost the whole roster had been put on babysitting duty.

"Get out." Stephanie said in a harsh whisper. The two knew well enough that when she used that tone the billionaire princess was about to go nuts.

The doctor exited with the men and shut the door behind them. The two girls sat in relative silence, they knew that they would have a ton of questions to ask the others in the morning.

"Jackasses." muttered Stephanie. Willow busted out laughing.

Minutes later Vince and Linda came in to tell the two girls goodbye and that they would be there the next day to pick them up. __________________________________________________________________________________________

He walked into their room. They were both asleep. Both were in a world of peaceful slumber. He walked over to the brunette s bed. She was softly snoring. He chuckled if she knew she snored she would insist that the messenger be shot.

He made his way to the redhead s bed and smiled. He had always liked watching her sleep. He had felt that he had missed out on so much of her youth after Shelia had cut all ties. He reached his hands out and gently shook her by the shoulders.

"Hey munchkin wake up." he murmured in her ear.

Slowly green eyes opened and took in the sight before her eyes. She grinned and sat up. She straightened out her blanket.

"What are you doing here? Where's Uncle Shawn?" she asked as she looked up at the big blonde man.

He sat down in her chair and told her that he had offered to come pick her up. So he was just waiting for her to get up and get dressed. She grinned and with his help she got off the bed and grabbed the bag he held out and went to get dressed.

The door to the room opened and Vince walked in. He brushed his hand over Stephanie s cheek. She opened her eyes and at her dad. Unbeknownst to him he repeated the same the thing that Kevin had told Willow. The brunette rushed to the restroom and went to get dressed. The two men talked as they waited.

When the door opened again the two girls walked out fully dressed. They were both grinning.

"Ready to go girls?" Vince asked as he grabbed a hold of his daughter. Kevin grabbed a hold of Willows' arm and the four walked out of the room and out of the hospital. ____________________________________________________

He still could not believe that the girls had found out about the whole thing. They had been so careful and it had been working for almost two months and then Don and Joey had to ruin it.

The door opened and in walked his fellow outcast. The two of them knew that now that Joey and Don had found out about the protection then there was a chance that they would strike again when no one was around the two girls.

"We have to do something. We can't let them get to the girls again, and now since they know about it Buffy and Faith will be rooming with Randy and John." David said as Shane sat down.

The brunette nodded his head in understanding.

"Well we can't ask the A.I. gang to help anymore. Don and Joey already know about them." Shane said as he rubbed his hands over his tired face.

Neither of them had gotten much sleep the night before worrying about the girls safety at the hospital. They had put up their best arguments when they had been told that the two girls had to stay over night. David had said that they would stay and make sure that the pair were safe, which Vince had told them no and that the girls would be fine. It still didn't ease their worry.

"I can see one way. Each of us takes a girl. Split them up that way if the idiotic duo try last nights trick again they only get one and that is only if they get past us." the blonde man said as he looked at his watch. It was time to go down for breakfast.

David stood and got his things. Shane followed his friend s example and gathered his own things. He was still thinking about the proposition. He knew that the girls would be even madder then the night before.

"We could just shack up with them...and that didn't come out the way I had intended." the bosses son said shaking his head as David laughed at him.

"Oh come on you know you want a certain redhead we both know and love...although you love her a little more then I do." the laughing blonde said as they reached the elevator. After pushing the button Shane turned to David and glared at him.

"I have no idea what you mean. I meant that we could all share a room. We can get a room with two doubles, they can share a bed and we can sleep on the other." he said as the doors opened and they walked in.

As the doors closed David turned to Shane and you could hear him say, "Okay but if they try to kill us again I am throwing you to them."

_________________________________________ Stephanie ran toward the door that led to the restaurant that the hotel had. She headed toward her mother. Vince, Kevin, and Willow walked at a slower pace to the door.

Willow munched on a bag of chips that Kevin had bought her. All four of them were a bit shocked that she had craved something normal.

"Hey no outside food." a man said as he walked up to the three that had just entered the restaurant.

Most people began to snicker. Willow gave a slight grin. She held the bag out to the man and asked if he wanted one. He repeated his statement and stood there waiting for her to either leave or get rid of the chips. He was tapping his foot and he had his arms crossed.

The redhead shrugged and she went to sit but the guy stepped in front of her. He motioned to the chips then to the trash.

Kevin stepped forward on the right side of Willow. "Dude she is pregnant she has to eat what she is craving."

"And for once she is craving something normal." Vince said as he stepped on the other side of the girl.

The man looked at them and then at the redhead. He shook his head and threw his hands up. He went to leave when Willow spoke to him.

"Can I have some iced tea?"

The employee gave her a bewildered look but he did as she asked. The redhead grinned and headed to a table that she noticed held Buffy, Faith, Randy, and John. She saw that the rest of the Scoobies were scattered around the room. Sitting down at the table with Buffy she grinned.

"Hey Red...are you still ticked?" Faith asked as she scooted just an inch toward John.

The look that the group was giving her was one that you might see in the eyes of a person who knew that they were about to meet their doom. In that instance Willow decided to answer that one question since everyone was either cowering away from her or from Stephanie.

Glancing at the brunette girl who was trying to hug Ric who was trying to hide behind Triple H. Stephanie turned hurt filled eyes to Willow and as if they had a silent conversation Willow nodded and stood.

"Okay everyone we know that you are all a little...afraid of us at the moment, but don't be. We are over our anger. So no worries we are not going to suddenly start trying to make some of you blind. We know you only did it out of worry." Willow said as she glanced at several of her friends who all relaxed. If she had been paying attention to Stephanie then she would have seen the hopeful look in her eyes turn to anger.

If she had been aware of the looks that everyone was shooting behind someone she probably would have added more to the speech. Since she noticed neither of these things she was slightly surprised when a voice behind her asked.

"So does that mean we are out of the dog house, because I didn't think Fido liked having room mates last night."

Willow turned and saw David and Shane standing in the middle of the room. They both were giving Stephanie and Willow pleading looks. Willow grinned and turned to everyone else.

"That little speech I just made includes everyone," she turned back to the two grinning men. "But you." she said glaring at them. The men s faces fell with disappointment.

David muttered something to Shane, which earned him a glare from the older man. Everyone went back to their food as Shane and David sat at the counter away from the angry girls. Soon they were all getting ready to head to the bus, where the war between the billion dollar girls and the billion dollar sons would rage even worse.

_____________________________________________________- Vince sat behind the driver seat next to his wife; he silently watched as the group he called family settled down and clamed their seats. The bus rolled down the highway toward the next town, the next hotel, and the next arena. Vince dug a notebook and pen from his bag; he stood up and faced the other people on the vehicle.

"Ok who is everyone rooming with, their normal groups?" he asked roaming his eyes over his coworkers. They all nodded, satisfied he sat down.

"Actually we do have one small reassignment in the sleeping situation." David said standing up. He stood between the two second row of seats. Shane slowly stood up beside him.

"What would that be?" Vince asked as he turned in his seat so he could be face to face with the two men.

David lowered his head and let Shane do all the talking. The older man glanced at his sister who sat beside Shawn and Rebecca who had Cameron in her lap. He let his brown eyes drift to Willow who was trapped between Kevin and Hunter. He knew for a fact that the two girls were fixing to get madder than ever. Taking a deep breath he held a steady gaze and he looked between the two girls and said.

"From now on David, Stephanie, Willow, and myself will be sharing a room."

Two heads snapped in his direction, but only one set of eyes bore down on him. Bright blue eyes were filled with anger. Stephanie got up from her seat and planted herself in front of her brother and David.

"We are gonna do what?" she asked in a very calm voice. One that everyone knew was a warning that she was ticked beyond belief.

"We are gonna..."

"I heard what he said Flair, I just thought that maybe he was having a laspe of the brain or something." she snarled at the blonde. She reached over and smacked her brother up side the head.

She hit him with such force that he lost his footing and stumbled back a few feet. He was now right next to the driver, who looked at him and said, "You should have left well enough alone man." Shane looked at him and gave a strained smile.

"Steph!" David cried in alarm when the girl started hitting him. "It is for your protection! We are only thinking about your safety!"

Willow slowly stood and passed by Kevin to stand in the aisle. She put her hand on Stephanie's shoulder and the brunette relaxed a bit. Willow and Stephanie had a whispered conversation as everyone waited for them to explode on the boys.

Willow turned and looked at David and Shane both were watching with mild interest, and a lot of fear for what would happen now.

"Thanks for the concern guys but we can take care of ourselves." the redhead said as she turned to go and reclaim her seat next to Kevin and Hunter.

"Yes sure you guys did awesome protecting yourselves from them last night. The simple fact that you re pregnant is a contradiction that proves that you can t protect yourself Wills." Shane spat out.

Several of the wrestlers stopped talking and watched as the showdown continued. Willow turned slowly back around and stood nose to chest with Shane.

"Bite me McMahon," she growled at him.

A snort came from the back as Willow made her way back to her seat. Everyone turned their attention toward the source of the noise and saw Lita's hand slapped over Matt s mouth.

The redheaded daredevil grinned and said.

"I think that is the whole problem Wills...He wants to bite you." 


	9. Chapter 9

She closed the door behind them. Glancing around the hotel room she smiled. There was two big queen sized beds and a twenty-five inch TV with the whole VCR and DVD set up. A slow whistle escaped her friend who had made her way from the bathroom.

"WOW. We aren't in Kansas anymore." Faith grinned she was thinking the same thing.

They had been staying in the servants' area while they had been undercover. The accommodations had been fine for them at the time but they paled in comparison to the new rooms.

"I hear you. I mean dang this is hot. I can get used to this." The brunette said as she slowly finished her room gazing. Buffy made a mad dash to her bed and started jumping up and down. A knock at the door interrupted anything Faith was about to say as she went to answer it.

On the other side of the door stood Stephanie. Faith stepped aside letting the boss's daughter in the room. The billionaire daughter looked at the blonde jumping up and down.

"Having fun?" she asked with a tilt of her head. Buffy stopped jumping and sat crossed legged on the bed with her head hung in shame.

"So what's the what princess?" Faith asked closing the door. Stephanie walked over to the couch and sat down. She shook her head; she had never thought that she would ask what she was about to the two slayers.

"I have an idea, that may just satisfy the boys worried minds." Faith sat down facing the other brunette and Buffy jumped from the bed and positioned herself next to Stephanie. Both were eager to hear what the girl had come up with.

"So spill it," they said in unison.

_____________________________________________________ He felt like banging his head on the wall. He felt like yelling out in frustration. He wanted to throw something. However no matter how aggressive those urges were he did none of it, instead he groaned throwing himself on the bed face first. He really didn't know how he got in these kinds of positions, one second he was as calm and collected as can be and then he is standing there with his foot in his mouth. Like on the bus. The door to the room opened and the new occupant chuckled.

"She locked herself in the bathroom huh," came the amused voice of probably one of the only people who never put their foot in their mouths when it comes to the angry girl in the restroom.

"Yes," was the muffled reply. He sat up and locked eyes with Shawn. The Texan gave a grin as he walked over to the door.

"Willow? Honey come on out of there," he said to the girl behind the door.

"NO!" was the response that Shawn got. The show stoppa quirked an eyebrow at the brunette on the bed. What had Shane done now? It seemed the poor boy just could not win when it came to the pregnant redhead. He looked over at the two boys on the bed and motioned for them to leave. David grabbed his keycard off the table and the two younger men left. Turning back to the closed door that the angry girl was behind he gave a sigh.

"Willow they are gone now why don't you come out here and we can talk."

"No." "Willow."

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shrieked from the other side.

"HEY! Don't yell at me young lady!" After the last of his statement died down he closed his eyes and groaned. He had just done something he had sworn never to do and that was yell at his kids.

"Willow I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell hun. Please come out?"

After a few more minutes it became apparent to him she was not going to come out so he called the one person he knew she would talk to. A knock at the door had Shawn answering it, he let his friend in. He left the door open.

"Maybe she will talk to you man. I just can't right now." He said in a shaky voice. He went to leave, but was stopped by his friend.

"Shawn?" The blonde Texan turned back giving the other man a questioning looking.

"Are you okay? You just told me to get down here, but what's wrong with you?" Shawn swallowed the large lump in his throat and whispered, "I yelled at her Kev," and left.

Kevin Nash stood in shock; he had known Shawn Michaels for a long time. He knew Shawn was the kind of person to stay calm in most situations. He knew for a fact that the blonde man hated fighting with words he would rather fight with fists. In Shawn's thinking bruises and cuts healed, scars from words lasted an eternity. Shawn had made a pact with Rebecca when they first got married that if they ever had kids then they would never get on to them by yelling at them. Now all he had to do was figure out how to get a very temperamental pregnant redhead from out of the bathroom, and find out what happened with Shane this time. ______________________________________________________________

He walked into the bar where he spotted his wife sitting with their son and the rest of the Wolf pack. He walked over to the bar and ordered a shot of, something that he never orders, whiskey. He downed it and gestured for another. He had about four more before Becca saw him. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and looked at her. That was when she saw his beverage of choice.

"What's this all about? Why are you drinking?" She asked in concern. She knew that this was not something he normally did, not since Shelia and Ira's deaths.

"It's nothing," he mumbled downing another shot.

"Shawn... what's..."

"I said it is nothing Bec!" he shouted this time.

He slammed his head down on the counter as he realized he had yelled at his wife.

He never yelled at her and here he was making a complete jackass out of himself. He still had his head down so he didn't see Becca slowly back away for him a few feet. The rest of the place was quite as the two remained silent and still. Shawn sat there with his head on the bar and Rebecca stood there staring at him shaking her head in disbelief. She finally walked up to the bar and yanked the empty shot glass out of a surprised Shawn's hand.

"It IS something Shawn. This is not you. This is Scotty, not you. What happened to..."

I yelled at her Bec," he said standing up and locking eyes with her.

"We swore to each other not to do that and I did. I yelled at YOU and here you are trying to get me to tell you why I yelled at you." She stepped forward and hugged him. She told him it was okay, that everything was fine. He wasn't really sure though./p

_______________________________________________________________ Later that night Willow sat with Stephanie, Buffy, and Faith and listened as the elder brunette of the group filled her in on the plan. Willow grinned at her friends. She knew that Stephanie was smart but her plan was just brilliant.

"You are definitely a McMahon Steph," the redhead said.

Faith and Buffy broke out into grins at Willows response. Stephanie let out a sigh of relief. None of the three girls knew how she would have taken the idea.

"Thank god you aren't mad at me, you seem to be getting mad easily now a days. I mean you are pretty much constantly yelling at Shane."

"Yeah like you aren't constantly jumping down David's throat." Willow snorted at her friend.

"You have to admit princess you do seem to be a bit violent when it comes to the Flair son." Faith said as she and Buffy joined the conversation.

"I...I..."Stephanie mumbled trying to come up with a response.

"Oh my god, alert the media Stephanie McMahon is speechless." Buffy spat out before erupting in to a fit of giggles./p

"I think hell just froze over guys." Willow said joining in the ribbing.

"Nah Hell didn't freeze over Wills we would have been informed, but I do think that the cat stole Steph's tongue."

Faith replied grinning at her fellow brunette. The brunette in question groaned and muttered for them all to just die. ______________________________

He stood over the other men in the room. They all knew what they were there for. They each had an assignment. He glanced around at them and took in the new recruits for the 'Make them pay' plan. Sitting next to him was his second in command. Joey. If anyone could help him with his plan it was Joey. The other man knew the McMahons better then any of the other group.

"So what is it that we are here for? Payback on a pregnant girl? Dude that is low." a young man of about twenty-one asked.

Decked out in preppy clothing the boy looked like he could have been a part of Joey's old group the Mean Street Posse.

"Yeah well do you or don't you want to get revenge on that little blonde slut for what she did to you?" Don asked him.

The man nodded. Don looked to the last member of their little group Leeroy. He looked a bit older then the rest of them, he looked to be in his mid- thirties. Dressed in torn jeans and a leather biker shirt. He looked like a smaller version of the Biker from the Village People.

"So what's the plan?" Leeroy asked in a heavy Boston accent.

Joey grabbed the papers that were in his pocket. He had run across the contents of the papers by accident, but after reading the details he saw red. He knew what Don was going through.

"Listen we need to get their attention." Don started but he stopped as he saw the papers that were in his hand.

"Hit them where it hurts." _______________________________________________________

She watched on the monitor as her brother exchanged confused looks with the other three men in the ring. Her three friends stood behind her laughing. The four men in the ring were completely unsure of why they were there. Shane was glancing back and forth between his friends scratching his head.

David was arguing with Randy about why they were out there and John was posing for the crowd. The young rapper didn't care as to why the small group was out there he was just happy that he was getting to showboat for the crowd.

"I think it is time." Stephanie said as she turned to grin at the three females behind her and she grabbed a mike off the table. The trio smiled back at her and she nodded to the man who controlled the music.

As the chorus of Cat in the Cradle blared through the loud speakers of the arena, the men's face grew even more confused at the presence of the girls.

Shane asked Lillian Garcia for a mike, he brought it to his mouth and asked his sister what was going on. Randy and John shared an amused look, while David kept his eyes on Willow. Stephanie climbed into the ring followed by Buffy then Faith. The last two held the ropes open for Willow.

As the four females faced off with the four males, the crowd was buzzing with anticipation. Shane once again brought the mike to his lips and asked, "What is she doing out here," while pointing to Willow. "What is with the music? Did we get permission to use that music I don't remember seeing it on the approved list. What have you girls gone and gotten into now?"

Stephanie brought her mike to her lips and replied, "I will get to the reason she is out here in a minute. As for the music yes we got the approval this morning. However none of that is important at the moment. I have talked to mom and dad and well they approved my idea, so with or with out you we will have our group." The men glared at the girls in confusion. David grabbed Shane's mike and asked what group the girls were talking about. Stephanie smirked at them and said, "The Pup-pack."

The shock that shown on the men's faces was like waking up Christmas morning and finding a Ferrari in the driveway.

"THE PUP-PACK?" The men asked in unison.

"The pup-pack." the women replied in unison.

The crowd was murmuring. A chant of 'What?' started up. Soon the eight people in the ring where shouting at each other. Well seven of them anyway, all eight of them had a mike though.

"Why aren't you in LA?"

"You want me to leave? Tough, I ain't leaving Wills. So get over it Orton."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa that is wicked that you guys are staying."

"Well Red needs us so, we aren't leaving till this is all tied up."

"I can't believe that you would even think of something like this."

"I can, she is smart."

"Shut up David."

"Don't tell David to shut up Shane. Thanks David."

Lillian Garcia looked at the redhead beside her. Willow had climbed out of the ring when the yelling started. The blonde offered the redhead her chair, which she declined. The seven in the ring started shouting at each other. The crowd was watching in muted wonder. Willow rubbed her head in an attempt to rid herself of the headache that she now had. She now knew why Giles was always pinching his nose in annoyance.

She silently wondered if she could buy him something expensive to make up for all the years that he had to put up with their banter over the years.

"Ok that's it. Boys on the left girls on the right, and if you two," she pointed to Stephanie and Shane, "Can't behave you will be put in different corners."

Slowly the two groups parted as Willow made her way back into the ring. She glanced between her friends.

She turned to face the four men, and as soon as she did Shane started ranting.

"What the heck is going on? Why did you four reinstate the pup pack? What are you doing out here? You shouldn't be out here it is too dangerous. I am surprised that Shawn let you come out here."

Willow stood against the ropes listening to him. She shared an amused look with Buffy. Willow understood some of the reason Shane was freaking out. After all she was pregnant, but not even Kevin put up that much of a resistance when she was headed to the curtain area.

"Whoa, as Dawnie would say take a chill pill Shane. Now as for what I am doing out here that is simple I am the pup-packs manager." Willow stated calmly. "So who's with us on this?" She asked glancing at each of the males as she spoke.

As soon as she finished her question David, Randy, and John where on the other side of the ring with Buffy, Faith, and Stephanie.

"I can't believe you are going to encourage them in this." Shane muttered to the other men.

Stephanie lifted her mike and trained her eyes on her brother.

"So you aren't going to join us?" He shook his head. Stephanie turned to Willow with a silent question in her eyes. The redheaded Diva nodded to her fellow diva.

"Well that leaves us with no other choose, so Brian would you join us in the ring." the boss's daughter asked as she turned to the ramp. The question on the boys and the crowds minds were 'Which Brian?"

Moments later Brian Hebner came walking down the ramp. After the other man climbed in the ring Willow declared him the replacement of Shane in the group, which didn't set well with Shane McMahon.

"Whoa, you are replacing me in the group with a ref?"

"Well you don't want to be in the group." Faith muttered from her spot between Randy and John.

Shane narrowed his eyes at the brunette woman. John ever so slowly made his way in front of Faith, he knew she could take care of herself but he didn't want to be mad at Faith for hurting his friend. Willow brought her mike to her lips and addressed the eldest McMahon.

"Shane, you know, I think you take your roll of big brother too seriously." He looked at her with confusion written all over his face.

"Why?" He asked.

"Cause she isn't even your sister and you are all big brother-y." Buffy stated.

"Someone needs watch out for her," he countered. Faith snickered, "Hey B. I thought that's what we were here for?" 


	10. Chapter 10

The show was over, and the fact that he had been searching for his friends since the little showdown in the ring was floating around backstage. He was still having trouble comprehending that they were replacing him with a ref. His anger overflowed him and he hit the closet thing, which of course was the wall. As he stood there rubbing his throbbing, and problem broken, hand he thought about why Willow was always so angry with him.

"You should go see Mike for that." a voice broke through his thoughts. He tuned and there was his mother.

"I don't need to see Mike. I'm fine." he replied. Linda McMahon had been walking the halls in her usually routine and watched as her son had assaulted the innocent wall.

She was surprised that he had taken that path, as he was a normally calm person. She walked up to him wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Now I know why Willow is always hitting me. That's annoying," he muttered. Linda smiled at him as she ushered him down the aisle.

"I'm in over my head."

"What do you mean?" Linda asked with confusion evident on her face.

"I...I...ugh." Shane groaned as he tried to form the sentence. He knew what he wanted to say and how he wanted to say it. He was a very intelligent young man so for him to not be able to form a coherent sentence was a sign that his brain was working over time.

They entered a room and Vince sat at his laptop typing something. The elder McMahon looked up when his wife and son walked in. He gave Linda a loving smile and sent a questioning glance toward his son. Shane plopped down in the chair and groaned as he put his head in his hands. Vince looked at Linda who gave a smile and mouthed, 'Pup Pack'. Vince gave a slight nod of the head.

"Dad what do I do?" Shane asked as he finally looked up at his father, his mentor, his inspiration.

The elder man looked at the expression on his sons face, and his heart broke for the younger male. Shane's face held the look of failure, hurt, and what scared him most, defeat. McMahon's never admitted defeat.

"Shane I think what you should do is talk to them and get this all straightened out," he replied to his son s question.

"What if they don't want to talk to me? What if they think I am trying to tell them what to do?" Shane asked looking at Vince with desperation written all over his face.

It was times like this that the billionaire wanted nothing more then to hug his kids and hold them. He remembered the times he couldn't wait for Shane and Stephanie to learn to talk. Then when he wished that they would shut up, and when they reached their teen years he couldn't get them to talk to him half the time.

"Shane listen as long as you get it out in the open let them know you aren't trying to be bossy I'm sure they will listen to you. IF that fails lock the door and block it until they do." Linda said with a hint of humor in her voice. The two men chuckled at the idea of locking the group in a room.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure." was his mother s reply.

He looked up and sighed. "Do you think I m overreacting about all of this?"

Vince cleared his throat. "Well...yes." he replied. The look on Shane's face showed a mixture of fear, and frustration. The younger man nodded and left.

Shane McMahon was not one to admit defeat easily. He walked down the to the locker room that his friends were in. He knew that it was the start of a new way of thinking for him. He knew that he would have to swallow his pride and apologize for the whole thing that was in all reality his idea. He had talked his parents into the plan, and he had rallied David up to pull him in like a shark to blood.

His trip was short. He stood out side the locker room. Running his hand through his hair he let out a deep breath. He couldn't believe that he was about to beg to be let into a group that he started. Pushing open the door he walked in to the room.

"Hey big brother." Stephanie said from her seat next to Willow.

Randy looked over at Shane and grinned. "So are you done pouting or do you need another...year or two?"

He received a glare in return, which was soon forgotten when he groaned and picked up the offend book that had hit him in the stomach. The owner of the copy of Harry Potter was grinning. Willow was holding in laughter.

"Geez preggo a few more inches to the south and there would be no loving for Buffs tonight." he said, without thinking.

Eight pairs of eyes turned to the young man, seven quirked and one wide in horror. Willows shout brought them all out of their trances though.

"Randy Keith Orton you take that back this instant. How dare you make up lies about her," the redhead grounded out through clenched teeth.

John was having a hard time holding Faith back who was trying to tear out Randy's eyes.

"Let me go John I'm gonna kill him. No one starts rumors about my sister," the angry Bostonian snarled.

"He isn't lying, guys." Buffy muttered looking at her feet. Randy reached over and tugged the blonde into his arms.

"We've been dating for almost a year." Randy muttered.

"You've been getting your naughty on with the legend killer and never said anything?" Faith asked in awe.

"We know we shouldn't date with our circle of friends, but I love her." Randy said kissing the top of Buffy's head.

"Aw." Stephanie sighed as she watched the exchange.

"I say go for it none of us have ever really follow the rules anyway." David spoke as he caught Shane's eye.

He knew it was going to be the guys to talk the elder McMahon sibling into joining the group.

"Hurt her and I will beat you to death with a shovel." Willow voiced her opinion.

Buffy had been waiting for that and she rushed to the redhead. The eldest slayer had felt eager to have the redhead s approval; she figured it was because Randy was her friend first.

"If I hurt her I will BUY the shovel for you." Randy said as Buffy giggled and leapt into his arms.

"Well that went good." Faith said as she settled against John.

Which didn't go unnoticed by Shane. He knew he shouldn't it was too easy but he had to.

"So Faith what are you doing tonight?" he asked walking up beside her and slinging an arm over her shoulder.

Behind Shane John was confused, and a little mad.

"UH..." Faith uttered looking at the McMahon son.

Homie, I know you ain't hitting on my girl." John said as he lightly stepped between the two. He wrapped his arm around Faith and turned to Shane who was grinned like the cat that ate the canary.

"Your what?" Willow asked in shock, staring at the two street-smart people.

Buffy grinned and looked at Faith, "And you had the nerve to make fun of me. I'm telling Giles and Jenny."

Faith rolled her eyes at the thought of Buffy telling her adoptive parents that she was seeing John.

"John."

"Yes Willow."

"Hurt her and..."

"I know you'll beat me with a shovel." he finished for her. She was shaking her head though.

"No I will sic Kevin on you."

"Wait I get threatened with a shovel and he gets threatened with Kevin? How s that fair?" Randy asked a bit upset.

"I want to know how Shane knew when I didn't even know." Stephanie said as she pouted. She prided herself on knowing almost everything that went on around her.

"While he was making a run of the hotel floor one night I was coming out of John s room." Faith said now as red as Buffy had been moments before.

"OK. You've fallen asleep in there before though, shoot we all have." Willow said confused.

"I was wrapped in a sheet," she muttered.

"Oh. OH!" they all exclaimed.

"So I am the only one here not making with the loving? That just... bites" Stephanie said folding her arms over her chest pouting.

"UH no you aren't." Willow said as she gave the other women a smile.

"I second that." David said as sat the bench next to Willow.

"Third it." Brian said from his spot.

"Forth it." Shane piped up as he sat next to Willow.

The somber mood soon faded as Stephanie looked to her brother. None of them knew what he was doing there, they had a feeling why he was there but still they were curious.

"Hey Shane-O?" David spoke up from next to Randy who was hugging Buffy from behind.

Shane looked at the blonde man with a question in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" David asked leveling his gaze at the elder man.

Shane glanced at all the pup pack members and cleared his throat. This was something he had to do. He wasn't looking forward to it but it was some thing that had to be done.

"I'm sorry. I admit I have been a bit...hasty in my actions lately. I'm just wondering why it is we are always fighting...or rather you are always biting my head off," he said as he looked to the pregnant girl next to him.

Willow turned and faced him. "I hate being told what to do if you had just asked me I probably would have agreed."

Shane felt like smacking his head. He should have known that. He asked them if he could join the group. After a short meeting in the shower area they came out and welcomed him to the group. *****************

The next week went by pretty fast for the members of the Pup Pack, Shawn's mother had paid them all a surprise visit and dropped off a few boxes for Willow. Little things that her parents had stashed in her attic.

Shawn had flipped when he saw his mom, he was bouncing around her like a little school kid saying, Momma momma, which got on Undertaker s nerves so badly he picked Shawn up and forced him down in the seat next to Becca. Several members of the roster helped the redhead sort through the things.

So Monday finally arrived and the group was in the ring with the rest of the roster to talk to the fans about how there was going to be a new attitude in the company and with the stars.

Willow stood between Steph and Shane, her usual spot, when Earl Hebner came out and motioned his son to him. Brian went to his dad and was surprised when Fred came out. Willow grinned when the two hugged; the young ref and the little Texan had made plans to go out after the show.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome a member of the Angel Investigations team Winifred 'Fred' Burkle. Who looks to be blushing," Vince announced, as he chuckled when Fred buried her head in Brain s chest.

"Brian, are you dating the brain of the A.I. gang?" Scott asked trying to embarrass the girl even more.

"Leave her alone. Fred, come here girl." Buffy said as she motioned for her friend to join them in the ring.

Fred joined the Pup pack in the ring and gave each Buffy, Faith and Willow hugs.

As Vince was about to continue four figures appeared at the top of the ramp. The four men glared down at the people gathered in the ring.

Confusion was evident on the faces of most of the superstars faces. Willow leaned over to Buffy.

"I know three of them. Demon Don, jerk Joey, and poop head Parker. Who's the other?"

"Little Leeroy." Faith said shuddering.

"What are you doing here? I believe it is called trespassing." Vince said as he stared at the four men.

"Oh don't worry we just wanted to drop some things off for America's princesses, Steph, Will." Don said as he and Joey held papers out toward the ring.

One of the backstage attendants went and grabbed them from the two men and after looking the four men over he made his way to the ring.

"You know, I am a bit surprised that you are standing in the ring with her Willow. I mean, not many people can stand that close to a killer." Joey said staring down at the ring, mainly at the two women hugging in the middle of the ring.

Confusion was evident on a lot of people s faces as the crowd started to mummer. Who was a killer? What was he talking about? Why was Joey tormenting one of his friend s sisters?

In the ring John and Randy were holding Buffy and Faith tight. Linda was standing in the corner trying to piece together what she was hearing and Vince was questioning his son.

"Shane what is he talking about? Why is Joey talking about a killer? WHO'S a killer?"

Shane looked to his father and back up the ramp. He didn't know who Joey was talking about but he had a really bad feeling about whom it was. Looking to his right he saw David being held back by his dad Ric. The backstage hand finally reached the ring and handed the papers over to the two girls who were to busy glaring at their exes to read what they said.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out? I mean did you really think you were more important that you couldn't go through with it. Do you really think you are any more important then Willow?

Willow could feel Stephanie stiffen as Joey s words rang through the air. Willow herself was alternating glaring at the four men. She only knew two of them personally but friendship made her feel like the other two deserved just as much pain as Don and Joey.

"I mean really STEPHY how do you think I felt when I found out you killed my child." Joey ground out through clinched teeth.

The whole arena went quite. There was no way that what he was saying was true. Linda walked to her daughter and just as her hand touched Stephanie's shoulder, Stephanie jerked away and went to the coroner. Her head was down, hair was covering her face, cowering in the corner like a scared little girl, and for that moment she was.

"Get out! SECURITY get these piece's of crap out of here!" roared Vince as he held his son back. Shane was fighting a loosing battle at wanting to beat the living daylights out of his ex best friend and comforting his sister.

"Oh and Annie?" Don said as the security team stepped out on the stage to haul them away. Willow looked over to him from watching Stephanie. "If I were you I wouldn't be worrying about poor murdering Stephanie and I'd read what is in your hands."

Parker and Leeroy spent the whole time leering at Buffy and Faith while making obscene gestures and fascicle expressions. With their piece said the four men walked out of the silent arena.

The only sounds that could be heard were shouts from the backstage area and Stephanie's crying.

"Lets get her backstage to the office." Vince told Linda.

The two concerned parents reached for their youngest child only to have her screech and jerk away violently. Linda tried to explain to her that they knew it wasn't true and that she would never do that. Vince reached down and picked up the papers his daughter had thrown to the mat and paled as he read the words that were printed on the page.

"I couldn't do it," came the quite whisper from the sobbing girl.

Shawn had climbed in the ring and was trying to pull the papers from the redhead who had an amazingly tight grip on them. She had rolled them up so they weren't tearing.

"Would you let go?" He whispered to her.

"No. Look Steph needs more support then me leave them alone for now." Willow whispered back at him. After seeing her face he knew when to leave well enough alone.

"Steph. Look we all know Joey is full of hot air." Linda said trying to hug her daughter once more.

No one was prepared for the anguished woman to turn around and shout for the whole arena to hear.

"IT'S TRUE!"

Linda stood frozen in the ring, horror filled eyes on Stephanie. Everyone at ringside stood watching the anguish on the young billionaires face.

"I couldn't do it! I couldn't do what you are doing Will. I wasn't as strong as you. So yeah I guess that does make you better then me, go ahead live it up because I did something you never even thought about. Go ahead look at me like I am the world s worst person. Like you loathe me because I know you do. It didn't even cross your mind to take that path and I reckon that does make you better then me. I...I...I killed my child!" She shouted as her body was wracked with sobs as she slumped to the mat and lay there crying.

A hurtful sob left Linda as she embraced her husband. Vince comforted his wife but kept his eyes on the figure of his little girl. He then announced that the show would go on and they would have a meeting at the hotel after the show. Stephanie let a few of the backstage hands help her to the locker room where she locked herself in.

Hours later the WWE superstars were gathered in the conference room of the hotel. Stephanie was huddled in the corner letting Linda rock her back in forth.

"OK I know none of this is any of your problems but..." Vince started but was interrupted when Kane stood up.

"With all due respect boss man, but I think we have already proved in this company if one of us has a problem we all have a problem. We are a family, and now we deal with one of our owns pain."

"Well uh that's your opinion Kane but I thank you for it. Anyone else have anything to say on the matter?"

"I knew it." Shane whispered to himself. Not seeing every ones heads jerked toward him. David's eyes were filled with anger.

"What do you mean you knew it?" The young blonde demanded of his friend.

"Well I didn't KNOW, know but I was suspicious of it. I... had a feeling." He elaborated.

"Ok so not only have they humiliated them now they want to ruin Steph." Randy said, as he held tighter to Buffy.

"Steph?"

The crying brunette looked up at the sound of her name and came face to face with Willow's green understanding eyes. At the look on the redhead s face she tilted her head as if to try to detect what the other girl s stare was all about.

"You were wrong," came the reply to the unspoken question.

The impact of the statement made the older woman hang her head in shame.

"I'm not talking about you being wrong on having the procedure. I mean you were wrong when you said you weren't stronger then me, because the way I see it. You are gonna have to live with that for the rest of your life, and that is a lot harder then raising a child. You will always wonder what your kid would have been like, or how they would have looked. You are a heck of a lot stronger then me. You know... you re wrong on something else."

Stephanie whipped her eyes and gave Willow a funny look.

"I did...still do...think about it. After the doctor told me I was pregnant that was the first thought in my head. The only difference...my conscious had the gosh forsaken voice of Uncle Shawn, and well it's really hard to ignore his big mouth."

The gasp heard through the room was also accompanied by glances at the Michaels. Everyone knew that it was against their religion and ethics so when one of their own admitted something of that nature then it was cause for worry.

Stephanie bolted from her chair and latched on to the redhead. The two shared a hug as Shawn hugged Becca.

"I do not have a big mouth young lady. I will so ground you for that," he replied as he realized what she had said about him.

Willow looked over to him and her eyes shown with mischief. "Yes you do. We could take a vote on if you want, see what the fans think."

The giggle started and couldn't stop as Stephanie laughed for the first time in three hours.

"OH what did the papers they gave you say?" Faith asked in curiously.

Willow shared a look with Shawn and Becca. They had read the papers when they had gotten back to the locker room and to say that the Heartbreak family was not worried was wrong.

"Well...Don'ssueingforcustody." she gushed out.

"Say what?" Steve Austin asked from one side of the room.

"He's suing for custody." Shawn said as the room once again filled with silence.

"He's not gonna win." Shane growled through clenched teeth drawing every ones attention.

"Shane..."

"OH hell no, he ain't gonna win cause we McMahon's have the best lawyers money can buy...well they aren't Johnny Cochran but he s dead so I don't think we can get him. You just leave it to me I will have the best there is on this case." Shane said stubbornly reaching for his phone.

Willow looked at Stephanie and rolled her eyes. Buffy and Faith looked to their boyfriends. Willow walked up to Shane as he started yelling at the person on the other end that he didn't care if they would have to wake the person up. She grabbed the phone and told them that she was sorry and that she would make sure that he would call at a more convenient time. Shane's look bewilderment was the funniest thing she had seen in months.

"What'd you do that for? I was getting help," he demanded of her.

She leveled her gaze at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Didn't we have this talk before? This is MY child I will deal with whatever he has to throw at me. You need to stop taking over my responsibilities." She replied looking up into his brown eyes.

After letting out a frustrated sigh he stormed to the door, turned and looked at her and said, "Fine but don't come crying to me when the judge gives him custody because your lawyer was a inexperienced bonehead."

After he left Willow looked to Stephanie who held out her arms to her and Buffy.

"I feel the need for a gallon of rocky road ice cream." Buffy reached over and yanked Faith to them and they left the rest of the roster in stunned silence.

It was ten minutes after the four girls had departed when Matt spoke up. "Does anyone else think that those two need to just go to Vegas and get it over with?"

A giggle escaped Fred, Brian looked at her with a questioning stare.

"Man we have been waiting years for those two to get it together." Kevin replied diverting attention from the small Texan girl to himself.

"Well you all have my vote to lock them in a closet together." Scott piped up.

A snort came from the front of the room. Everyone looked at their boss whose eyes were shinning with the famous McMahon mischief that they all knew and, most of the time, feared.

"That gives me a really bad idea." The chairman of the company spoke up.

"OH no you can't do ANYTHING to them Vince." Linda buffered.

"Why not." he asked looking at the love of his life.

To his shock she had a smirk on her face that would reveal his own. "Cause she would eat him alive." 


	11. Chapter 11

In La. things were about to explode. Angel was in his office on the phone with Shawn who was filling him in on the situation.

Cordelia sat reading a fashion magazine. Giles and Jenny were on a double date with Wesley and Joyce. Gunn was out looking up some of his old friends and Fred was on her way back from the trip she made to see Brian Hebner. All was quite in the Hyperion. Cordelia wondered if she would ever find another boyfriend. She was the only woman in the group with out one well unless you counted Willow.

Angel rushed out of his office and practically flew at her rushing her out of the hotel. He kept repeating "Have a mission. Have a mission." with this deadly look in his eyes. They drove through the city, the whole time she wondered if maybe Angelus was paying her a visit.

Meanwhile blocks away from the hotel Dawn and Connor were walking home from the movie they just saw. Dawn was critaizing it badly.

"I mean come ON! Who goes to a house in the middle of the woods anyhow. That's how it all begins. Big dream house in the middle of the woods. Ok dream house sure but come on it just screams 'Killer come on in.' Her babysitting skills SUCK! I mean okay Buffy has a tendency to be a tad overprotective but at least she worried. Oh and don't even get me started on the killer." she ranted was soon stopped.

Connor was listening to the whole thing with a smile. He had to stop her or she would go on for hours. He turned her to face her and did the only logical thing.

He covered her mouth with his hand. She glared at him from over his hand. He grinned.

"Now I will remove my hand if you don't do the impression of Willow on a rant. Deal?"

She nodded. His hand came slowly away from her face and to his side.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Well there's...and there's... well the only one I can think of is a kiss but.."

"Do you want me to kiss you?" he asked in a very serious tone.

He had thought about it but he didn't know if she would go for it. She was his best friend which falling for your best friend was Taboo. Then again everyone in their little circle had fallen for a friend so why couldn't he.

"Well...I...yes I want you to kiss me you big dork." she replied as she flung her hands up in the air and they came down to rest on her hips.

She didn't get to glare long at him, he stepped over to her. He grabbed her hand. He reached up and moved the hair that was in her eyes. His head moved lower and lower, a miter away from touching...

BOOM

The whole block shook with the explosion.

*******************************************************

He sat and watched as she rested. He was still wrapping his head around everything that had happened. He couldn't imagine the pain she was going through. He really wished he could have traded places with her.

He knew that she was having a rough time she had cried herself to sleep. She never cried herself to sleep. Her breakdown in the ring was a once in a lifetime thing.

The door opened and in walked her brother carrying a slumbering redhead. After closing the door with his foot Shane carried Willow over to the bed that Stephanie slept on. The two men sat and watched as the women slept.

"How did you get her away from the party?" David asked

"Simple Faith called me and said she was asleep."

"You waited till she was unconcuios to go near her?" David asked laughing at his friend.

"Well what about you? How'd you get Steph in here?"

"She left the party early she was crying when she came through the door. Before you ask no I didn't pressure her in to talking about what happened at the arena."

Shane slumped on to the couch next to the man who in all truth would probably end up as his brother in law. He wished he were down at the bar getting a buzz, if there was ever a day to throw caution to the wind it was today.

A bottle of beer was thrust in to his hand. He looked down and smiled.

"I needed one of these thanks. I was just wishing I had one. I gusse that makes you a mind reader." he said as he opened it and almost downed it in one go.

"Nah I'm not a mind reader. Just makes me a good friend who knows when his friends need to get wasted." David said as he dug two more beers from the cooler next to him.

Shane laughed at him.

"To us." the blonde man said rasing his beer into the air.

Shane raised an eyebrow at him.

"Two idiots who can't admitted that they are in love with their female counterparts." David finished.

"I'll drink to that." Shane chimed in.

The next morning Stephanie awoke to find Willow sitting next to her a smile on her face. She leaned against the head board and followed the redhead's gaze. On the couch surrounded by what looked to be three dozen beer bottles were David and Shane.

David was on one end of the couch, Shane on the other but both had their legs interlocked with the other. It looked as if they had a fight with their legs.

"What the heck?" came Stephanie's confused question.

"No clue but I know that they are gonna have a very bad headache when they get up. Hey how you doing?" Willow asked as she turned her attention to the brunette.

Stephanie scoffed, "I'm just dandy."

"I thought you were Steph." Willow replied. Which made her friend grin.

"No I changed my name last night. Hey are you hungry? I can order some room service."

"Nice try but you are not changing the subject. Besides I don't want room service lets go to the restaurant. We can talk on the way that is if you want to talk."

"Alright I have something I want to talk to you about with out the watchdogs listening."

The two got dressed leaving the two drunk men on the couch.

"So did you really mean what you said last night?" Stephanie asked as they walked to the elevators.

"Hey lets take the stairs we can talk longer and we won't have to worry about someone getting in our business." Willow said just before she was about to press the down button.

"Good idea, but should you be walking down flights of stairs?" Stephanie asked as they started toward the stairwell.

"Who said anything about walking I am gonna throw myself down." Willow replied and to Stephanie's shock she sat on the first step and then looked up at her.

"I thought you meant the other thing." Stephanie shook her head in confusion. Willow smiled at her and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I do wonder you know. What my baby would be like."

Willow just sat and listened to her.

"I often wonder what color her/his hair would be, although I think it would be brown. I even wonder what I would have called it, Annabel if it was a girl, Davy if it was a boy."

"Pretty name Annabel, but why Davy? Unless it was unintentional that you would name your baby after your childhood crush."

"Accucaly it was." the brunette laughed.

"Hey you know that I never answered your question. Yes I did mean it, I would have to but I kept hearing Uncle Shawn preaching to me. NO I don't think you are a murder I think you were just a scared girl, nothing more, nothing less."

Stephanie sobbed she couldn't help it she let it all out. She had waited so long to hear that it wasn't her fault.

"Can I..." she started but stopped thinking it was a weird thing to ask.

"Can you what?" Willow asked, staring at her as if she were a painting. Tring to see past the surface and look at the canvas.

"Can I listen to the baby?"

"Well duh." Willow said as she motioned for Stephanie to go ahead.

Stephanie put her ear to Willow swollen bully and listened for the slightest noise of the baby. She soon felt a slight kick. Her head shot up and she grinned at the redhead.

"Woah. I don't think he/she is very happy right now."

"Nah just hungry." Willow laughed.

"Well lets get some food in you then." Stephanie said as she helped Willow to her feet. They made their way down the stairs talking about the two drunk men up in the room.

"Hey Wills?" Stephanie stopped as they reached the ground floor door.

"Yeah Steph?"

"Thanks."

Willow just grinned as she hugged the teary eyed woman.

The two made their way across the lobby. They walked into the restraint and slid into the booth on the back wall. Everyone silently watched them to see if Stephanie would breakdown again. Linda and Becka slowly made their way to them.

"Steph."

The two women looked up into the faces of the two women who cared for them.

"Hi mom. Want to join us?" Stephanie asked as she smiled at her mom. Willow grinned at Becka who returned it with a silent question to the redhead. Willow nodded.

"No I just wanted to make sure you are okay you scared me last night." Linda replied as she kissed Stephanie's head.

"I scared a lot of people last night myself included."

Willow watched as mother and daughter shared a hug. She looked to her left and saw Becka watching them as well. As if something possessed her Willow stood and latched her arms around her shocked aunt, who returned the hug with the goofiest smile on her face.

"Pppssssss Wills." Stephanie whispered.

Willow turned to look at Stephanie who had the famous McMahon glint in her eyes. She was grinning a wicked smile as she motioned with her head toward the front of the restrain.

Standing in the doorway with their heads in their hands, were David and Shane.

Willow looked to Stephanie and they shared and nod and evil grin. The next thing any of them knew Willow and Stephanie were turning from Becka and Linda going across the floor toward Shane and David.

"DAVY!" Stephanie shouted as she flew across the room and latched on too the unsuspecting Flair. David lost his balance and they landed on the floor.

Willow repeated the action with Shane who was to bewildered by what his sister did to pay attention and he too ended up on the floor with Willow.

"Aw that is Soooooooooo cute." said one of the waitresses who didn't realize that the rest of the restraint was laughing at the four.

Stephanie untangled herself from David and helped Willow up off of Shane.

"You alright?" she asked the redhead who nodded.

"Gezz warn a guy next time you are gonna launch yourself at him." David muttered picking himself up and dusting off the dirt that had found it's way on to his backside.

"Or at least wait till we get an aspirin." Shane said as he pulled himself up.

"Why do you need an aspirin we didn't scream that loud." Stephanie asked, as if she didn't know that they were both hung over.

"You know dang good and well why we need aspirins Steph and by the way there are so many inndeos that we could say to that last comment." David said as he fake glared at the grinning brunette.

"Oh you mean your hangovers?" she replied sweetly as she turned and went back to the table she and Willow had vacated.

"Yes you spawn of Satan our hangovers." Shane said rubbing his head.

Willow laughed at the statement. She followed Stephanie back to the table and started eating her breakfast that contained pancakes, bananas, and chocolate syrup.

"How bad did you guys get drunk?" Randy asked as he, Faith, John and Buffy sat down beside Willow and Stephanie.

"Well we know it was bad they shared the couch last night." Willow said through her food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Wills." Buffy chimed in as she stole a banana piece off of the plate.

Shane and David had gotten two aspirins from Mike who was shaking his head at them. They moved to join the group when they heard a cough at the door.

Buffy's eyes about popped out of her head when she saw who was standing there. Faith looked at them and her expression was of fear. Willow almost chocked on her pancakes.

In the door stood two uniformed cops. Two Los Angeles cops, and standing between them were a sobbing Dawn and a angry Connor.

"What...what... what happened?" Buffy mummered as she pushed Randy out of her way and rushed to her sister. Randy's chair fell backwards as his girlfriend had shoved him so hard that he landed on the floor. Connor was engulfed into a tight hug by Faith. Willow wasn't far behind.

"Sorry to interrupt your breakfast but we had to find a relative to bring them to." the taller of the two cops spoke up as he watched the scene.

"What happened officer?" Faith asked as she looked in to the face of Connor.

"Hyperion went boom." Dawn got out through the sobs.

Buffy mind was a mix of emotion. The Hyperion blew up? What happened did one of the demons of L.A. get tired of the agency.

"We found what was left of the bomb in the basement. They are still searching for the workers. These two showed up just after the explosion."

"You mean that they were IN the building?" Willow asked in a faint voice. She wobbled in place wondering if now would be a good time to pass out.

"They were all suppose to be there. Our movie ran a little late." Connor spoke up. His face the very picture of teenage angst. Dawn was still crying.

Buffy soon found that her legs refused to work and collapsed to the floor. Her mom. Giles. Angel. Xander. They had all been in the hotel. She couldn't breath, she was hyperventilating. Faith was taking it a little better then her sister slayer.

"Oh god." Dawn muttered and ran to the bathroom.

"That happens a lot after something this traumatic." said one of the officers.

"We know." came the reply from not just the members of the Scoobie gang but also the wrestlers.

The cops gave them looks that said 'none of them should have to know that,' and left.

Buffy disappeared in the restroom, where you could hear loud wailing. Everyone shared in the uncomfterble silence. Faith was teary eyed but didn't let them fall. Willow had been led back to her seat by Shawn, who was surprised she didn't put up a fight.

The room had that eerie silence that seemed to pop up out of no where and linger way too long. Faith led Connor to the table that held the pup pack. John pulled her to him as he saw the tears slipping. She cried it out on his shoulder. Becka rushed to Connors side and let him cry as well, though he just sat there with his face on her shoulder blade.

"Oh god Xander was in that building!" came the outburst from Willow. Her green eyes wide in shock and panic. She had lost Xander. Not just lost him, but lost him like she had lost Jesse. "Giles! Joyce! Jenny!..." the wails were cut off when Shawn gently put his hand over her mouth. Her tears ran down her face and onto his hand.

None of them knew what to say to ease the pain that the five were going through. Sure they were all in pain they were all friends with the Scoobies but none of them more then the exSunnydalers.

Buffy and Dawn came out of the restroom and were met by Randy and Connor. Willow stood up and threw her arms around the two teens, who returned it. Faith was pulled in to the sisterly hug by the Summers girls.

"We should do a tribute to them." Vince said to Shawn. They both nodded, the five grieving kids needed closure.

"Hello?" came a voice from the doorway.

Everyone's eyes went wide. There standing in the doorway was Fred. Brian soon got over the shock and swept her up and kissed her like the world depended on it. Soon the other five Scoobies were hugging and telling her how good it was that she was there.

"Ok make that six." Vince replied with a small smile that was between happiness and sadness.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) The next Raw was a tribute to the fallen La gang. All the superstars, besides a few, were wearing the newest WWE T-Shirt that was designed just for the Angel Investigations team.

It had a group picture of them on the front with the logo, "We help the hopeless." and on back it had their names and birth dates and the date that the Hyperion blew up. Shane and David had volunteered to help with the kids backstage.

Fred, Buffy, Faith, Connor, Dawn, and Willow stood in the ring. On the titintron a video tribute was being shown. Brian, Randy, John, Becka, Shawn, Kevin stood beside the five remaining Scoobies incase they needed support. Kevin had volunteered to stand next to the pregnant redhead so that Becka and Shawn could comfort Dawn and Connor.

Buffy was now sobbing into Randy's chest. Faith was holding Johns hand for strength. Dawn wasn't even trying to hide the fact that she was crying she was holding on to Becka as if she was her lifeline. Connor stood stock still in the ring with Shawn patting him on the back ever so often. Willow had her arms wrapped around Kevins' waist.

The video showed members of the A.I. team goofing off and having fun at parties. Well all of them but Angel goofed off. He just smiled at the camera ever so often and would have one of the girls in a hug, mostly it was Cordelia.

Earl came running out on stage with a mic, "Casper's here with friends." he gushed out.

Everyone was looking at him oddly. He had finely lost his mind. He looked to his right and the whole place filled with shock.

"ALEXANDER HARRIS!" Willow shouted as Buffy, Faith, Fred, and Dawn all ran to the man. Willow's legs gave out as she clung to Kevin. Connor just shared a look with Shawn.

After the four girls attacked him with arms and kisses (mostly on the cheek,) he walked toward the ring. He waved to Connor who gave a look that said 'You have to be kidding me.' Then he turned to Willow, and was once again attacked, only this time it wasn't so loving. She was shouting at him, hitting him with more power then he knew she possessed.

"Don't you ever, ever, ever, ever, infinity do that to me again! I thought I lost you! WE thought we lost you, what with the bomb and the hyperion being gone. I will SO kill you if you do that again! First we lose Jesse then mom and dad and then you I don't think I can take much more drama. What are you smiling at you...you...you doody head." she growled out the last part as Xander laughed at her.

"Love you too Wills." he said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

The crowd breathed a sigh of relife as Xander explined what happend that night.

"We were all out on jobs. We didn't even know what happend to the hotel till we got back last night last night." he said as he held Willow closer.

"Did they find out who was responsible?" Vince asked. Xander shook his head saying the cops didn't have any leads.

"Where's the CSI team when you need them?" Willow muttered earning a grin from Xander.

Buffy's attention was drawn to the stage again when movement caught her eyes. They were all there, every last one of them. Giles, Jenny, Joyce, Wesley, Gunn, Cordy, and Angel. Soon the place erupted when the group hugged. All was well in the Scoobie gang once again.

Three weeks later

Willow sat in the chair out side the courtroom. She was nervous. What if the judge saw her as a child who didn't need a kid. What if her lawyer didn't show? What if she lost? She knew that most judges would award custody to the mother but what if her work made her an unfit parent?

"Breath." a voice said from beside her. She looked over an saw Mr. Maverick her lawyer.

'Huh when did he get here?' she wondered as she did what she was told. He gave her a pat on the back and watched as she sat in silence staring at the wall.

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. There are two ways that you are gonna lose this thing is if he proves you unfit or paid off the judge. Now I know the latter is not gonna happen I've known this judge for a long time and he don't fall for that. From what I've seen on the tapes I've been given to submit as evidence he doesn't have much of a case in my opinion." he said to her.

"Do you really think I can win this?" she asked as she saw Don and his lawyer walk down the hall toward them.

"Yes." he whispered to her as he stood to shake hands with Dons attorney.

Willow stood and entered the courtroom following Mr. Maverick in. She just under estimated how much Don wanted costly.

_______________________________ Dawn sat next to Connor, they were watching Buffy and Randy play a heated game of hangman.

"What do you think the phrase is?" Dawn asked the brunette boy next to her.

"Knowing those two... something dirty." he replied. He looked to the side at her. He thought back to the almost kiss. He really wanted to find out who was responsible for the blast that had halted the kiss.

Faith and Fred were talking quietly. Angel Investigations had been halted and the rebuild was underway, but for the time being they were working with WWE. They took their previous jobs back. Most of them joined the security team.

The door swung open and in came Shane shuffling papers and balancing a soda. He was losing the battle. As he slowly walked across the floor the door opened once again and in came Willow.

"Stupid MEN!" she muttered as she walked farther in to the room. Shane turned to face her with a look of amazement.

"I hope that wasn't toward ALL men." Shawn said from his spot next to Becka.

"I hope that it wasn't an oman." Shane countered.

"So I am safe in guessing it didn't go well mutchkin." Kevin said as he threw his cards on the poker table.

Willow leveled him with a gaze. It was a look Shane knew all to well, she was mad... 'P'ed off even.

"Don't call me that unless you want to be unable to reproduce you...MAN." she spat out at the seven foot man.

Eyebrows rose past hairlines. Now they were all interested. What had happened to where she would threaten 'Uncle Teddy,' which was Kevin nickname from the redhead.

"Wills..." Xander started but didn't finish as she turned her wrath on him. He shrunk behind the form of Victoria.

"Steph you try." Vince whispered to his daughter. She gave him a look. "She won't bite YOUR head off you're a girl."

"Or so you hope, cause if she kills me I'm coming back to haunt you." Steph whispered back to him then she raised her voice. "Um Wills are you mad at anything that is a guy? Or is this a 'I hate anything that is a live right now.' thing?" she asked taking a step fowrad.

"Stupid men." the redhead muttered as she glared at whatever or whoever was in front on her. Which turned out to be Giles. The phrase 'If looks could kill.' popped into most of their minds.

"So what's got mommy pup peeved?" Becka asked as she sat next to Willow.

"Don. He kept putting me down in court."

"Isn't that what happens in costdy battles?" Stephanie asked as she sat next to David who was rubbing her back. Why she had no idea.

"Yeah but he was overdoing it. He kept saying that I was a..." Willow didn't finish she looked to her aunt. Becka was staring at her wondering what he had called her.

"What? What did he call you?" Buffy asked her full attention on Willow the game of hangman forgotten. She wondered if murder was always murder cause she had a stronge gut feeling that she would end up killing Don.

Willow muttered something that not even Rebecca heard and she was sitting a foot away. Faith asked her what she had said and when Willow looked up her green eyes were brimming with tears.

"A slut. He called me a slut. Said the baby probley wasn't even his. Which my lawyer said if that was the case then he didn't have any right to be fighting for costdy. The judge said that the case was in recess pending DNA results. He said Don was making such a fuss over it he wanted to make sure that we weren't wasting our or his time. So we have to wait till the DNA test is done. I'm sorry I never listened to you Uncle Shawn." she finished off the whole thing by burying her head in Shawns' neck.

Shawn and Becka shared a look that said 'How do we handle this?' Shawn did his best to calm her down. Whispering soothing words as he smoothed her hair.

"So at least you can rest and wait till after the baby is born to worry about that." Xander said scratching his head. He wasn't even sure of his statement.

"Accucaly there is a new procedure, that they do while the baby is still in the womb. They did it today at the clinic around the corner from the judges courthouse. It should only take a few weeks for the results." (A/N: I don't know if that is a real procedure but they did it on Raw with Lita to determine who was the father of her baby.)

"Don't worry we are behind you one hundred percent Red." Faith said. Which was echoed by most of the roster. 


	12. Chapter 12

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) The days flew by, not much happened Willow was counting down the days till she had to go on maternity leave. Nine more weeks was the count. David had asked Stephanie out, much to his surprise she accepted. So they planned to go out in a few days. Everything was going fine. The A.I. team where leaving the day after Willow went on leave.

Stephanie and David had become a couple rather fast, they had gone on their date and had, had many more follow. Mike had talked Willow in to reading up and taking a parenting/birthing class.

Shane for some ungodly reason went with her. She figured it was because he had pretty much been with her every step of the way during the pregnancy that it was just second nature to him. _

Weeks later (I am just trying to get to Willows departure without boring you to death.)

Faith and John were in couple land big time they spent every waking moment together. Buffy and Randy were just as bad. They were even talking about getting a place of their own. As it was the pup pack stayed close together, as in the same house. Since Stephanie and Shane had been living the single lives they would stay at one of their houses. Dawn and Connor had become honorary members of the pack. They loved it of course. Fred and Brian had gotten closer and were pretty inseparable. Shawn and Becka had seemed to be very giddy, why was beyond Willow.

"So only four more weeks till you say goodbye." Faith said as she scooted next to Willow that night at the 'Diva's night in' party.

"Yes and I have to say I think I am fatter then most normal five and half month pregnant women." Willow said as she downed her bottled water.

"You are NOT. You have a very healthy pregnant glow." Linda replied.

Stephanie choose that moment to come in carrying a bag from the hotel drug store.

"You not feeling good Steph?" Victoria asked in concern. She had began a relationship with Xander.

"No I just like carrying around Pharmacy bags." the brunette snapped as she went to the bathroom and sounds of her upchucking could be heard.

"That don't sound good." Buffy said concern on her face.

"Hey Steph! Um...as much as I hated hearing this. Do we need to call Mike?" Willow yelled through the door.

"NO!" came the shout before more vomiting sounds were heard.

"Maybe it's food poising." Fred said.

"Well whatever she has Willow don't need to be exposed. I'm calling Mike." Becka said as she reached for the phone.

The bathroom door opened and the sick and slightly blanched woman walked out. "Touch that phone and die." she threatened Becka before slamming the door and throwing up again.

"You know I think we should reschedule for a night when Stephanie is less..." Dawn started but couldn't find the right word.

"I'm fine. No need to reschedule." Stephanie said coming out of the bathroom.

Willow watched her sit down on the bed and soon they all were chatting a game of Truth or Dare broke out.

"Faith truth or dare?" Fred said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to...go down and give Randy a lap dance." Fred repeated what Victoria whispered in her ear.

"What? Why my boyfriend?" Buffy protested.

"Just to see Johns reaction." Victoria said.

So Buffy was voted to stay as Faith, Fred, and Victoria went down to the bar where the guys were hanging out. Victoria put 'Don't cha?' on the jukebox as Faith walked over to the table that held the male Pup pack members. John looked happy to see his girlfriend but his wide smile was soon wiped off when Faith started dancing in front of a confused Randy.

The song wore on and her moves got worse and worse taking Johns mood from mad to well something that was beyond 'P'ed off. Fred was taking pictures of John without him noticing and as soon the song was done Faith gave Randy a peak on the cheek and took off with the laughing Victoria and blushing Fred.

"What just happened?" David asked.

Upstairs the girls laughed over the pictures that Fred took. Johns face was priceless. So the game continued.

"B. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Faith got an evil glare in her eyes and voiced the dare.

Buffy couldn't believe she had agreed to this. She was going to kill Faith. Assuming she didn't die of embarrassment first. She walked into the bar that Faith had left minutes before and called out.

"Hey Cena!"

John turned at the sound of his name and saw the blonde in the doorway. The whoops and catcalls started from the perverted men in the group of wrestlers. She stood before them in nothing more then the hotel provided robe.

"Come here John." she said walking out of the room and toward the lobby.

He followed wonderingwhat the heck was going on. The others followed just to see what would happen. Faith's dance had surprised them all but now so had Buffy, and she hadn't done anything yet.

"Touch my girl and I'll kill you." Randy growled as he saw Buffy beacon John to her. John looked up at Randy. "Like you touched mine?" he replied and walked over to the awaiting blonde.

Before any of them knew what was going on Buffy had kissed John and they went falling into the fountain in front of the doors. Buffy hadn't even gotten a good grip on John before being hauled up and out of the water. She looked up to see her angry boyfriend.

"One other thing John." she said before undoing the robe and flashing him. She had redone the robe and took off running toward the group of laughing women that had watched the whole thing by the elevators.

Randy was dumbfounded. His girlfriend had just flashed his best friend.

"Are you playing truth or dare?" Xander asked as the women stood in the elevator. All he got in return were grins.

The night wore on Fred had gotten a truth and had said that her and Brian were moving in together. Dawn had reveled her crush on Connor. Becca had been dared to go and make out with Scott which had made Shawn laugh. He knew it was all a big game. Willow had been dared to go and proclaim that Shane was the father of her kid...Shane Helmes.

Then it was Stephanie's turn.

"Truth or Dare Steph." Willow asked.

"Truth." the moment she said she regretted it.

"Did you know you were pregnant?"

Stephanie looked at Vince. She waited as he processed the information. He sat there quietly. His head was down. She wondered if this is what Willow felt like that day at the house in Kentucky.

"Have you told David?" came the question from Vince.

She looked up and saw him looking at her. She shook her head. She wondered how he had known the baby was Davids.

"Daddy I know you are disappointed..." she started but he held up a hand to stop her.

"I'm not. I know most fathers would be. I also know that you have been in love with David since you were kids. I would be disappointed if you hadn't of told me. I know you are going to make a wonderful mother. Just like your mom was. You and David are going to be very loving parents." he said as he hugged her. During the little speech he had gotten up and walked over to her.

She smiled as she walked out of the office. It had gone better then she could have imagined. Putting her hand on her belly she knew her dad was right. Now she just had to tell David. Cringing at the thought of him knowing that she had told the divas about it before she told him.

(Flashback) "Did you know you were pregnant?" Willow asked.

Stupid truth or dare game. She knew the second that 'Truth' had been uttered that she had just signed a death certificate. Her mother sitting next to her with a look that was a mix of hope and wonder. She knew that she was she had just taken a test. She wondered how Willow had figured it out. Of course her being pregnant herself she might of gotten that pregnant woman's intuition.

"I just found out." she whispered.

Linda hugged her saying she was so happy for her. She had taken it better then she had thought.

Dawn asked if she was going to be an aunt anytime soon, while glaring at Buffy.

"Uh no." the blond was fast to answer.

"What about you Faith? Any little Johns on the way?" Buffy asked her sister slayer trying to avert the attention from her.

"These hips aren't made for birthing." the dark haired girl muttered as she patted her hips.

"Well that's to bad you could have started a Pup-Pack-Pup-Pack." Dawn said excitedly.

"Dawn sweetie decaf." Faith said grinning at her.

"How are you gonna tell David?" Victoria asked.

"How are you gonna tell your dad?" Lita asked in concern.

"OH GOD!" Steph moaned throwing herself forward and into her mothers lap. ***(EndFlashback)***

She walked from her dads office to the Pup Pack locker room. Standing out side the door she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. After her failed relationship with Joe she was getting a chance to be with her one love. She had known even as a kid that the blond boy was the one she wanted to be with. Putting her hand on her stomach she smiled, after the abortion she doubted that she would ever be able to have kids again but she was getting a second chance. Pushing open the door and stepping in to the room she saw that Faith and John were doing some kind of dance moves that she was sure was illegal in some states. Buffy and Randy where talking. Willow was in the corner with Mike nodding her head to something he was saying. Shane was reading a book, on parenting. Laughing to herself she walked over to David who was finishing up a conversation on his cell.

"Hey pretty woman." he said as he bent over and kissed her.

"I need to talk to you." she said as they broke a part. He gave her a concerned look when the door opened and a stagehand poked his head in.

"David you need to be at the curtain." he said. David followed him out of the room telling her he would be back.

Stephanie fell into the seat next to Willow. The redhead looked at her and said.

"Haven't told him yet?" Stephanie shook her head.

"I don't know if I can. I mean gezz we just started dating an NOW this?" the WWE heiress said rubbing her hands over her face. She was tired. So this was what it felt like to be so tired you could fall asleep standing up.

***************************************************** Davids promo was going fine. The crowd loved him, of course they loved all the pup pack members. He was about to go backstage when on the big screen came video feed, from Vince's office.

The conversation blared through the arena. The crowd cheered, here came Vince down the ramp. David looked at him in shock. Was what he was hearing true?

"David."

"Vince is she... is it... how..." he couldn't get his words to make scene.

"David...huh breathing would be great right here." Vince muttered as he tried to get the boy to stop hyperventilating. If by Davids reaction was any indication Vince was sure that Stephanie hadn't been able to tell her boyfriend of the news yet. He was going to kill who ever played that video.

David kept asking if it was true, all the while the fans were cheering. They seemed to like the idea of the two having a kid. Meanwhile in the back Stephanie was having a breakdown of her own. She was freaking out. Buffy and Faith were trying to calm her down, with out much success. The roster was shocked, well the guys were the divas not so much.

After Vince got David in the back and Linda calmed Stephanie down the two Pup pack members had a meeting with their parents in Vince's office.

Stephanie sat still as David sat beside her muttering. Ric stood against the wall Vince was behind his desk and Linda was on the other side of Stephanie. Everyone was quite except David muttering. Ric watched the two of them waiting to see what happens. Stephanie seemed to be coming out of her shock.

"Davie?" she whispered turning to her boyfriend. She was afraid that he would hate her for this. The way he was acting was of someone that had just realized their life was ruined.

Slowly David turned his face towards hers. Blue eyes stared into scared blue eyes. He realized his problem right then. He reached over and put his hands on either side of her face and gently whipped the tears flowing from her eyes away. Bringing his head down to hers he kissed her lightly on the lips, which she returned. He made his mind up years ago but he now had to act on it. He pressed his forehead to hers, closed his eyes and whispered.

"Marry me?"

The words were softly spoken but in the silent office he might as well had screamed it at the top of his lungs for all the arena to hear. Linda held her breath wanting to cry at the proposal. Vince and Ric hoped he wasn't asking just because he had got the girl pregnant.

They both knew he loved her that was something that the whole world could see when the Pup pack were together.

Stephanie stared at him blankly and then bolted. David followed close behind her. She rushed off in search of her friends they would know what to do, she didn't know what she should do. She walked into the catering area. All heads turned toward her when she barreled through the doors. She froze when she came face to face with them. She saw the concern and the humor in their eyes.

"Steph." David said coming in and turning her towards him. She tried to shove away from him just as their parents came threw the door.

"Leave me alone." she spat out. Stumbling into her dad as she yanked her arm from Davids grasp.

David looked at her. She was on the verge of tears, he hadn't seen that since the night that Joey had told the world that she had had an abortion minus the little scene in the office.

"Steph? What's wrong? All I did was..."

"Yeah I know but you only did it cause I'm pregnant." she said as she clung to her father.

She needed her daddy right now. If she had been facing him then she would have seen the hurt flash across his face. Linda gave him a sad smile, she saw the look and the pain in his eyes.

David walked over to her and turned her toward him. His hands on her shoulders, he looked in to her eyes.

"I didn't do that JUST cause you are pregnant I did it cause I am in love with you Stephanie Marie McMahon. I was gonna do it it regardless, the pregnancy thing just kinda of had me do it sooner. Steph I don't regret it at all if that is what you are thinking, and I'm pretty sure it is. Ok let me do this right." he said.

He looked her in the eye and slowly he bent down to one knee. The gasp of 'AW' from the women behind him told him that they were all watching.

Ignoring them all at the moment he looked up into the eyes of his love.

"Stephanie Marie McMahon, since the moment I met you I was in love. The day that you agreed to go out with me was just the start of our relationship, today you made me a happy man when you told me you were pregnant. Now will you PLEASE put me out of my misery and be my wife?" he asked. He turned to Shane.

"Hey Shane-O? You got them?"

Shane smiled at him and dug in his pocket and tossed the contains to the blond man who was still on his knee in-front of Stephanie.

The brunette gasped when she saw what it was that her brother had thrown to her boyfriend. The ring was set in white gold. The diamond was princess cut.

"David?" she breathed.

"Now see THAT is how you are suppose to act when a guy asks you to marry him not run off." David teased her as he slipped the ring on her finger after she nodded.

Stephanie threw her arms around him as he stood up and kissed him for all she was worth.

"AW I want that." Dawn said aloud.

All eyes turned to her. David and Stephanie gave her puzzled looks. It was Connor that spoke up.

"You want to make out with David? Okay but I don't think it's a good idea. I mean hitting a pregnant woman is a federal offense. If you think you can take her go for it."

Dawn looked at him in disbelief. She shook her head and then reached over and hit him on the arm.

"No you dingle berrie. I want a relationship like that." she said shoving him.

Connor responded by rushing back to her side and in one swift move had his lips pressed against hers. Buffy's eyes widened with shock. No way was Angel son making out with her sister. Faith groaned and threw her head back against Johns chest.

The two of them broke apart as Buffy said. "I can't believe that Angels son just made out with my kid sister."

Dawn looked over at her smiling. "That wasn't making out. That was just a kiss. Making out includes tongue." and then she and Connor walked out of the room with a quick 'Congratulations' to Stephanie and David. _________________________________________

Shawn sat next to Becka holding her hand. They sat in the courtroom as the judge made his ruling. They shot looks to Don, he looked confident. The judge was reading his papers, then he would look up at Willow then back at the paper then at Don.

Becka was squeezing his hand. He was sure she would end up braking it. Her other hand was on her stomacher, though he knew why. Smiling he thought back to the night when she told him he was going to be a dad again. They hadn't told anyone yet, the dilemma with Willow and Stephanie had halted all of that.

"Well Miss. Rosenberg, I see that you have more support today." the judge said looking to Shawn and Becka. Willow turned to look at them too, and smiled.

"Yes sir they are my family." she replied.

"Well I have received the DNA results. I have read them and I'm pleased to inform you that your presence in my court room are no longer needed." he said.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Vince watched as David looked over a book of nursery furniture. The young man seemed to be falling into his roll of soon to be daddy fairly easy. It was amazing how it all came together for the two of them.

Looking across the room he saw that his son was pacing. Shane was walking a hole in the floor. Every now and then one of the superstars would look at him and shake their head.

"One of these days that boy is gonna wise up and just... I don't know jump her." came a voice from beside Vince.

He looked to his right and saw Ric Flair there. The two of them watched Shane's pacing and sighed. Ric was right. Something was gonna lead that boy to either just grabbing Willow and forcing his mouth on hers or he was gonna self implode. Vince hoped his son would figure out his feelings soon enough.

Shawn walked in to the room, no one had noticed him yet. He spotted Vince not far away and headed over to talk to him. He didn't get more then two steps forward when his name rang out.

"SHAWN!" Shane practically flew toward him. "What did the judge say?" he demanded of the Texan.

Shawn shook his head. Shane really needed to take a chill pill or something the whole overprotective thing was getting annoying. He looked to the younger man and cringed. Shane really was a sad excuse for a man at times, he was a boy trapped in a mans body.

"Shane let him go." Linda said.

The crowd watched as Shawn sat down. He ran his hands over his face and sighed. Telling the group what the judge said would not be easy. Which was why he was here and not Willow. She was back at the hotel having a breakdown.

He looked up and came face to face with a very eager Shane. Giving a slight chuckle Shawn told them the judge ruled in favored of Willow and Don had no rights what so ever to the kid. Shane let out a resounding 'Yes!' and took off.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Willow jumped as a knock on the door broke the silence of the room. She glanced over at Becka with fear written all over her face. If Don had come for payback there was nothing Becka would be able to do to stop him.

Becka walked over to the door and looked out the peephole. After seeing who was on the other side of the door she grinned she didn't know if Willow would be relived that it wasn't Don or angry that it appeared that Shane had ran right over not even bothering to do the show for the night. Of course now that she thought about Don wouldn't have knocked like that he would have pounded on the door.

Opening the door Becka had to practically jump out of the way of the head on train that was Shane McMahon. Willow looked up and backtracked across the bed when she saw Becka open the door.

Shane ran around the bed and scooped her up. He twirled her around while saying things like 'I knew the judge would realize what a jerk Don was' and 'I knew that pinhead wouldn't win.' Becka grabbed Camron off the other bed and left the room.

Shane was still spinning Willow around, as she shut the door Becka heard her cry, 'Put me down McMahon!'

Willow found herself back on her feet, and she smacked him on the chest. She wobbled over to the bed and sat down. Putting her back against the headboard and propping some pillows up she tried to get comfy on the bed. Shane climbed on to the other side and copied her moves. She looked over at him caught him watching her.

"What?" she asked nervous. She soon found rubbing her belly to be very entertaining.

Shane shook his head raised his hands in surrender and just looked straight ahead. He figured looking at the wall was safer then trying to talk to her at the moment. He watched her out of the corners of his eye. She was rubbing her stomach and smiling. She had a blissful look on her face.

"Shane can I ask you a question?" she asked breaking the silence.

Shane turned his full attention on her. He nodded, and motioned for her to continue.

Biting her lip she turned her head to look at him, not realizing she was mimicking his poster. She smiled a little at that, they had gotten so close that they copied each other with out knowing it.

"Uh... I was wondering if...if you would...uh...never mind." she muttered.

She went back to rubbing her stomach and looking at the wall. He was curious to see what she needed so he nudged her a bit with his elbow. When she looked at him he smiled at her. She gave a smile in return and he motioned with his head for her to finish what she was saying.

"I just wanted to know if you...wouldbewellingtobemybabiesgodfather?" she gushed out.

It took him a few seconds to realize what she had been asking him. He gave an inward sigh. He wondered to himself, how do you tell your best friend who sees you nothing more then a best friend that you don't want to be her child's godfather?

He cleared his throat and looked at her, she had the most pleading look on her face.

"Why me?" he asked. Wondering why she didn't ask Xander of any of the others.

She gave him a look that asked, 'Are you kidding?' He guessed she had a point Xander would probably be to busy playing with the kids toys to worry about the kid. Faith and John didn't seem like the paternal type. Buffy and Randy would be the better choices but with the whole Buffy is the slayer thing it would be too dangerous. Steph and David have their own problems. It would be down right crazy to leave the baby with any of the crew at the Hyporion. He seemed to win by default. It sucked being the bachelor of the group.

"Can I think about it? I mean just give me a few days?" he asked finally answering her.

She nodded told him take all the time you need and promptly feel asleep.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Hours later Shane was down in the bar with most of the roster. They were celebrating getting Don out of their lives which should have made him completely ecstatic. However he was seating in a corner nursing a beer.

Shawn walked over to him and asked him what was wrong he figured that he would be doing table dances right about now. Shane laughed.

"Willow asked me something, I'm not too sure I want to do it though." the younger man said taking a sip of his beer.

"What would that be?" Shawn asked wondering what it was that had the usually chipper man in a slump.

"Godfather. She wants me to be the baby's godfather." he moaned throwing his head down on the table. Shawn grimaced, oh he knew the problem now.

"You don't want to be the baby's godfather?" he asked. Wondering if maybe he could get the other man to confess the feeling he had for his niece.

"NO! I don't want to be the godfather! I want to be the father!" Shane yelled. To his shock everyone looked at him.

Well that could have gone a little quieter. Shawn shook his head to stop the ringing. Shane was sitting in his chair dumbfounded. He was staring off in to space. Shawn looked at everyone else. The party had seemed to stop after Shane's outburst.

"Oh my god." Shane muttered. As realization dawned on him. He looked up at Shawn and saw the look that the other man was giving him. It wasn't one of hatred or shock. It was one of relief, like everything in his life rested on the sentence that had just came from Shane's mouth.

"Shane?" Shawn asked as he stepped forward.

The brown pools of emotion looked up in to hazel. All the emotions that was running through him he finally realized that it wasn't concern, well it was but not all of it. It finally dawned on him with one hundred percent certainty that he knew how he felt now. Looking in the the eyes of Shawn Michaels was like looking into the eyes of a father.

The rest of the roster silently looked on as Shane sat staring with a look of shock on his face at Shawn.

"I want the baby to be mine. I wasn't mad that he was hitting her, I was mad cause he got her pregnant first. Oh my god what does that say about me! I'm a horrible person. I...I'm in love with me best friend."

No one said a word, none could think of anything to say. They all knew of the feelings but they just didn't think it would hit him as bad as it seemed to. Buffy looked up at Randy, he nodded, let go of her and made his way over to Shane. John followed.

"Shane it just means you're more human then him. With him it was about the power he had over her. He wasn't making love to her he was rapping her. It was a different relationship with him. Do you get what I'm saying here?" Buffy replied.

Shane shook his head. He already knew that, but the realization was that he was in love with his best friend. He had admitted it to the entire roster and that made him fell worse. Shawn was just sitting there looking at him. There wasn't any malice in Shawn's look just relief. Like he knew that... no he couldn't have known that Shane was in love with Willow...Shane hadn't even known!

"You all knew didn't you?" he asked as he looked at the roster. Heads nodded.

John voiced the statement, "Dude even Eugan knew."

"Shane there's something you should know. You ran out before I could say it though. The judge ruled in favor of Willow cause Don had no case. The test came back negative for his DNA. The baby isn't his. Kinda a godsend if you ask me." Shawn said as he looked at Shane. Shane's eyes widened. They were the size of saucers.

"What? How could that have happened?"

"Not sure, but we have narrowed it down to someone she knows and cares about enough to let her guard down with."

Shane hung his head again. This was all one big roller coaster. One minute he was up the next he was down. He picked up his beer and downed it. Standing up he left the bar and went back to the room.

Lita looked around the bar and grinned, "See I told y'all he wanted to bite her."

Becca sat beside a distraught Willow. She was still in shock over the judges ruling and reasons. If anyone that had been in the court room had asked the Michaels what they thought of it all they would have said that it was a miracle in itself. They all knew Willow wasn't the type to sleep around.

"Aunt Becca can I ask you something?" Willow asked breaking the silence.

Becca looked over at Willow and for the first time in a long time saw the look of curiosity. It was the best sight Rebecca Michaels had seen cross the redhead's face in a long, long time.

"Ok." the blonde woman said taking a seat next to the younger woman.

Willow took a deep breath, she was still at times a scared little girl. She knew that with her mom and dad dead, Shawn and Becca would be the closest things to parents she was gonna get.

Willow lifted her head and faced her aunt she knew that she would get a lecture for what she was about to ask but she needed to know what her aunt thoughts on the whole thing were. "Do you think I'm a slut now? I mean with the baby not being his and all?"

Becca wrapped her arms around Willows shoulders and kisses her temple. "Not at all. Willow honey we understand that if you had another boyfriend on the side besides Don cause honestly we were never that fond of him. However we do know you and we know that you aren't the type. We don't know how this happened but we are not gonna let it get to us. I can say that, that goes for your uncle Shawn as well. Don't ever think that you deserve what Don did to you. I never want you to think that you are a slut just cause it turned out to be someone else's kid you are carrying."

A knock on the door had Becca removing herself from the bed and answering it. She smiled and let the person in.

"Willow, Vince wants to talk to you downstairs, something about how since the baby isn't Don's he was gonna talk to you about a "Who's my baby's daddy" storyline," Faith said as she pulled the redhead off the bed.

"He wants to what?" Willow asked getting a tad mad that Vince was gonna use her baby like that, but also relieved to be apart of the company still since she thought she was just there cause of the whole Don thing.

Becca followed the girls to the elevators and listened as Faith told Willow of how Vince wanted to say that the baby was secretly his and Linda's and Willow was just a surrogate.

By the time that they got to the Hotel's bar and lounge Willow was really mad. She stormed right in ready to give Vince a piece of her mind.

"Vince have you lost it? This baby is mine and I WILL NOT pretend other wise," she declared only to have the rest of her rant drowned out by a shouts of "SURPRISE!" and the lights going on and streamers and someone saying "Bow chick bowwow." Why they said that she had no idea but Vince looked at her then at Faith who was silently laughing.

"What did you say to her Faith?" Linda asked with a bit of confusion.

Faith walked over to John who was also staring at her. "Oh just how you wanted to use the baby in a storyline, saying that it's really yours and Linda's kid and she is carrying it for ya."

"Babe, you know I love your whacked sense of humor but to do that to Wills is just wrong," John said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well I had to get her down here somehow."

"What is going on in here? It's not my birthday." Willow said as she rolled her eyes at Faith, silently vowing to get her when she least expected it.

"We know it's you're baby shower," Dawn said as she walked over and hugged Willow.

Willow grinned she hadn't expected a baby shower. She told Vince she was sorry for yelling at him. Dawn led her over to the chair that was set up for her and one by one everyone brought her their present.

Vince and Linda got her a crib for the baby. Angel got her a box of diapers. He got both boy and girl diapers cause he didn't know what the baby was yet. Spike one upped him and got her a box of bottles and sippie cups. Buffy and Randy got her a swing for the baby. Faith and John said that they didn't know what to get the baby so they handed her a hand engraved plaque that had her name on it and they told her that once the baby was born they would have it's name and birthday added to it. Dawn and Connor handed her IOU's she looked at them and laughed. They were IOU's for free babysitting and anytime baby care for life.

Giles and Jenny got her baby name books and blankets. Wesley and Joyce gave her a box of clothes. Taker and Sara gave her a box of toys and clothes. Xander smiled and hand her a box she opened it and gasped. Inside was her blanket, the one she was gonna give the baby.

"So that's where my blanket disappeared to," she said.

"I had it dry-cleaned," he said.

Cordy and Spanky were next they handed her designer clothes for the baby. Kane handed her a camcorder and said it was to document the baby's milestones. and then he handed her some tapes.

She looked at him and he said he had started it already by recording her off camera. The Wolf pack gave her a new car seat, bassinet and stroller. Becca and Shawn gave her a mobile and a key they said she would find out later what the key went to. Brian and Fred got her a washer tub for the kitchen sink. Sable walked up and handed her some papers.

"Thanks Sable, now when my kid gets ready to learn to write it will have paper," Willow laughed.

Sable wasn't able to say anything because Shane walked up and gave her his gift. He handed her a baby pink satin covered baby book. It had green emerald corners and light purple almost lilac little flowers over the emerald.

Willow looked up and smiled. "It's beautiful, but purple and pink are really girly colors. What if it's a boy," she asked.

Shane grinned and handed her another book from behind him. It was similar to the girl book except it was black satin covered and it had little baseballs and footballs covering it.

"Although I personally I feel you are having a girl and Steph's having a boy," he said as she thanked him for her gifts.

"That is a big load you hauled in Wills I would have gotten you something but I was out of the loop," Stephanie said as she sat next to her best friend.

"Well that's because dear Steph it's not just her baby shower," Connor replied.

His statement was followed by everyone giving Stephanie presents for her baby. She got almost the same stuff that Willow had gotten. Angel had said which ever one has a girl can swap diapers with who ever has a boy that way they could double their diapers.

"What if they both have boys or both girls," Jenny asked as she and Giles looked at the other man.

"Well... then they can share."

"Dad you're so wrong."

"Ok guys enough with the presents. Lets party," Faith declared as the music was started up.

"Just wondering who said bow chick bowwow when Wills came in?" Buffy asked.

A laugh erupted and Jeff raised his hand. "And before you ask I didn't mean anything by it. I just always wanted to say it."

Willow giggled. "I think all that hair dye has finally sunk into your brain cells Jeff."

"He would have had to have brain cells to began with Will.

No Jeffy will forever act like a child cause he don't have the sense god gave a goose," Lita replied making Jeff to stick his tongue out at her, "Case in point." 


	13. Chapter 13

Stephanie sat next to Willow in their hotel room packing their things as they were leaving for home that night. It was finally time for the two to go on maternity leave, which scared Willow even more. At the house she wouldn't have Buffy, Faith, Linda or Becca to run to when Shane got on her nerves, and poor Stephanie wasn't just dealing with her insane fiance but her brother as well.

"So are you nervous? I mean last night for awhile now. I'm gonna miss it myself." Stephanie asked as she zipped up her suitcase.

Willow looked over and smiled. "I think I'm gonna miss it too. I mean I kinda got used to the fans. I mean I can't tell you how comforting it is to know that they didn't judge me for anything that happened. This company... I love it! It's like a drug." The redhead laughed as she closed her suitcase.

"Yeah but a good drug, like an aspirin or something."

The two grinned. The door opened and Buffy and Faith walked in. Faith was covered in what looked like blue slime. She made her way to the bathroom to clean up.

"What the heck did you two slay? The monster from the blue lagoon," Stephanie asked as she glanced in at her fellow brunette.

"I think so. It was some demon that decided to attack us when we where in the parking garage at the mall. Luckily no one was around, I could just see the headlines. 'WWE Divas Faith and Buffy battle demons of the real kind' or something like that," Buffy said as she plopped down on the bed opposite the two mothers to be.

"So tonight's the night." Faith said coming back in the room.

"Yep." came the reply from Willow.

"Are you two gonna go to L.A. for awhile, or stick around the WWE." Stephanie asked the two girls that were slowly becoming like family to her.

"I don't think the fans could handle it if ALL the Pup pack girls hightailed it out of there at once," Buffy said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Oh just admit it, you're not leaving cuz you wouldn't be able to take Orton with you, and you'd miss getting all pelvic with him," Faith said as she looked at her sister slayer.

Buffy glared at her for a good thirty seconds then started laughing, "Well there is that," she said as Stephanie and Willow laughed.

"What about you Mrs. Cena," the blonde gasped out between laughs.

"Oh my god! You married John!" Stephanie asked squealing.

"I did not! B's just being a moron," Faith replied. Seconds later she was smacked in the face with a pillow.

She looked from the offending object to the person who through it. "What's up with the pillow Red?"

"Don't call Buffy a moron."

"Aw thank you Wills." Buffy said as she hugged Willow.

Willow grinned and winked at Faith and Stephanie. "Buffy's not a moron she's a blonde... morons are smarter then blondes."

Faith and Stephanie let their laughter free as Buffy gave Willow a scandalized look, like Willow had just slapped her or something.

"Willow! I thought you loved me," the offended blonde pouted.

"I do. It's all part of the Buffy package, love her or hate her blondness and all."

"Meanies all of you," which was met with squeals of laughter from the three other girls.

Three hours later the girls where on their way to the arena for Stephanie's and Willow's last show for a while. They were going to have a small going away party in the back, which would be broadcast on the Titantron for all the fans. It was going to be Shane and David's last night as well. The fans had made it clear that they hated to lose half of the Pups to maternity leave.

Buffy and Faith helped Willow and Steph out of the car after they parked. It was dark out and they really didn't want the two falling down.

They made their way to the arena doors but four yards from it they were stopped when someone blocked their paths. Fear was evident on the faces of the two pregnant women. Buffy and Faith looked at each other they knew that they could take them, but they were scared to leave Willow and Faith.

"Hello girls. Get in the car." Don's voice said from beside them.

They looked to see him standing beside a dark blue Suburban. He had the side door open gesturing for them to get in the car. It was what he had in his hands that made them afraid. A bat...an aluminum bat.

Faith and Buffy took fighting stances ready to defend their friends. They took a step forward when they felt it. A slight pinch in their back, the two slayers had enough time to glance at each other before falling face first on to the pavement. Willow and Stephanie watched in horror as their bodies fell to the ground.

Don stepped forward and grabbed his ex girlfriend by the hair. "Get! In! The! Car!" he shouted at her. He shoved her toward the waiting car.

She couldn't say for sure what made her do it. Maybe it was the fear of what she had witnessed moments before. Maybe it was the memories of what he had done to her over the years or what he could do once the baby was born.

She let loose with a bolt of energy that sent not only Don but Joey as well across the small space and against the building. Steph was trying to wake Faith up, but the slayer was out cold. Willow realized the mistake at once. The group of armed men where blocking their exit.

Stephanie looked up and saw the problem as well. She looked over to Willow who had fear written on her face. They knew that they had no chance of getting inside the building. Faith had the keys to their rental and with as many pockets that were on her outfit they wouldn't be able to find the keys before one of the men got to them.

Willow looked at the four men still trying to get up to the two unconscious slayers then to the waiting Suburban. Sharing a look with Stephanie they each grab one of their friends and drug them to the car. They climbed inside and locked the doors. Willow climbed up front and got behind the wheel.

"Wills," Stephanie started.

"We need in the building Steph," the redhead said as she put the car in reverse.

"You're gonna kill us... or them... though I prefer them. Lets just go to the police," the scared woman said as she saw through the windshield.

Standing up were all four guys. Willow throttled the engine. She was going to run them over Stephanie realized as three of the guys glared at the car. Don was grinning. Willow let go of the gas and floored it. The car came to a screeching halt a good three feet from the men. The engine died and the locks on the doors popped open. Don had taken control of the car.

"Wills did you really think I was gonna let you run us over? Endanger MY child," he called out.

"Not yours," she yelled back at him.

Doors flew open and Leroy and Parker were dragging the two pregnant women from the front of the car to the back and shoving them in on their friends. Don got behind the wheel as Joey got in the passenger seat and their henchmen climbed in back with the girls.

Stephanie and Willow looked at each other. They were all in trouble now.

"Now don't look so down. It was either ambush you girls now when you were alone or beat up the boys. Would you have rather we killed them then take you. We can do that you know. Call them and tell them that you are in trouble in the parking garage. Then when they come out here run them down like the dogs they are." Joey said as he looked back at his ex girlfriend.

"You're the dogs...all four of you. You would do that to one of you're friends Joey? Show what kind of monster you really are," Stephanie demanded through angry tears.

"Oh sweet Steph, he's not a monster, no one's ever died by his hand before... unlike you." Don said as he held up his phone. "So should we call the calvary, so you can watch them as they fly over the hood of the car?"

Stephanie looked at Willow, they both knew he wasn't bluffing. Don would kill the boys as soon as they walked out of that door. If they made that phone call, could they live with knowing that they got them killed? That was a question neither girl wanted to even think of. Willow looked up from the floorboard to look at Stephanie and they knew that the four men had finally broke them down. The slayers were out no one knew they were even there yet and their captors would kill innocent men just to get what was already in the car.

"You win," the two muttered in defeat.

Don smiled as he put the car in reverse turned it around and drove from the arena parking lot. No one would even know they were gone until they wouldn't be able to find them an hour later, but it'd be too late the bad guys had won this one. As four innocent hearts broke over the loss of the women they loved.

Dawn sat beside Connor as they watched Angel pace the length of the floor as he muttered to himself. Giles held Jenny to him as she cried. Wesley hugged Joyce to him as she let the tears over come her. They had just gotten word from an angry and scared Vince McMahon. Don, Joey, Lee-Roy, and Parker had caught the girls off guard and kidnaped them. The video confirmed their fears. The girls were in serious trouble.

Xander was taken the news worst of all of them. He was pacing, ranting, and loading up on weapons all at once. Angel knew that they would have to find the girls before anything happened.

"We'll find them mom. They will be alright their strong all four of them. They'll keep each other safe." Dawn said as she tried to calm her mother, while trying not to breakdown herself.

Connor wrapped his arms around Dawn. He knew Dawn was trying to be strong for her mom. The girl was losing the battle though he could tell she was near tears.

"We'll find them, it's our soul mission as of now. We WILL bring them home Joyce, Jenny. Ok here s the plan Gunn, Spike, Xander lets load up. We'll start from the parking garage and see if we can't pick up on their trail."

"I want to go with you." Connor replied as he walked up to his dad.

"No." was the reply.

"I want to help I care about them too." the younger man argued.

Angel stopped and looked at him. In front of him wasn't the young man he should have been but instead was the man he was to be. Angel realized that his son had grown up faster then he should have. He knew he couldn't protect Connor forever and this was his sons way of saying I'm a grown up now. Shaking his head he knew he had no choice, they could use all the help they could get with this and Connor was a heck of a tracer.

"Ok load up. Grab whatever, besides Dawn, that you might think you'll need." he told him.

Connor released his girlfriends hand and went to pack up what weapons he thought he would need. The trunk in his room was empty by the time he got everything done. After kissing Dawn goodbye and telling her they were gonna bring her sister home he walked out and got in the car. The group of men left to find the four missing girls.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Faith wanted to kill them, of that she was sure, she would do it too if she weren't chained to a wall with magic enforced chains. She looked over and saw Buffy in the same situation. These guys knew how to knock a slayer out. She looked over and saw that Stephanie and Willow where handcuffed to the beds that they lay on.

After the oh so wonderful kidnaping scene in the parking garage, the boys had blindfolded them and gaged the two pregnant women. The slayers had started waking from their drug induced slumbers about the time that the locks of their chains snapped shut.

Willow was screaming at Don who was looming over her. The group now realized of the lengths that the crazed man would go to torture his ex-girlfriend. He didn't seem to care the effect it had on others he was determined to make Willows life miserable, at least while she was pregnant. Joey was currently pulling Stephanie s hair. The other womens screams echoed through the room.

Faith looked over to Buffy, they really needed to get out of here. She was sure that the blonde slayer was seething. Glaring at Parker seemed to be the only thing the blonde girl could do. Faith felt a hand reach up and grab her face, it wasn't rough like the others were being treated but it wasn't in the loving way that John would touch her face either. God how she wanted nothing more then to be in his arms right now, John always made her feel safe.

"Hey Faithy. Long time no see." Lee-Roy said as he kissed her check.

Faith tried to turn her head but he held on to her chin. He crashed his lips against hers, pinning her head to the wall in the process. Faith could hear Buffy let out muffled protest against her own attack from Parker. Oh Faith was gonna hurt these guys good when she got the chance.

From her location she had a perfect view of the beds that Willow and Stephanie lay on. She could see Joey kissing Stephanies belly. Don was doing something similar to Willow, he had his hands spread across them making little circles on her stomach. Faith decided that all four men needed some physic help. Joey and Don where really delusional enough to think that those babies were theirs.

"Buena para nada podrido sacudida. espero que usted y su poco vuelo monos todos podredumbre en el infierno.  
yo odio tus entra as usted poco comadreja espero cuando los polic as nos encuentra usted ir a la c rcel y pasa a ser Grande Bubbas poco, hembra." Willow shouted out at them. The group of crazy men shared a look and shrugged, none of them spoke Spanish.

Faith jumped when she felt the hand on her on stomach. Glaring at Lee-Roy she kicked him as hard as she could considering the chains.

The next thing she saw was his fist coming at her and everything went black.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((9

Shawn was pacing in his room, Becca and Cameron had gone back to Texas to let the family know what had happened. He was still in shock, not three hours ago he had found out that Don had taken Willow. His baby girl Willow. She was in danger as was the other girls. He knew that Faith and Buffy would protect Willow and Stephanie and the babies.

He thought back to three hours ago sitting in the locker room with the others when the security had come in and said that the girls were missing but their car was in the parking lot. He remembered his heart plummeted to his feet. He watched the video and saw Stephanie and Willow drag Buffy and Faith to the waiting SUV and climb in. He hadn't been surprised when the guys had slammed against the wall Willow was mighty powerful when she wanted to be. He doubted she knew how powerful she really was.

The looks on the faces of John and Randy were upsetting, They watched as their girlfriends were drugged and knocked out. The look on David s face was one of fear. The fear of a father who was losing a child, and losing the woman that he loved. Shane s face was the most unbearable. His face had a look of utter and complete failure. Failure to protect Willow and her baby. Failure to tell the redhead what she meant to him.

The knock on his door jerked him from his thoughts. He really wasn't up to talking to anyone, but thought maybe it was Vince. He walked over to the door, ran his hand over his face and answered the door. His head was down.

"Hi Shawn." said a female voice.

His head snapped up, the tall blonde in front of him smiling at him.

"Sable what do you want?" Shawn asked as he closed the door behind the blonde when she shoved her way into the room.

The sultry blonde grinned at him. "I have a proposition for you."

Shawn wasn't sure what the blonde was up to but what ever her evil mind was coming up with it wasn't good.

"What?" he asked folding his arms and looking at her.

He watched as a smirk appeared across her face. Oh this evil vixen had a very bad plan if only he knew what she was up to he wouldn't have answered the door.

"Well."

)  
He slammed on the breaks. The car jerked, his passengers grunted with the force of the sudden stop.

"Ok that's it let me drive." the youngest of them said.

"So we can all end up in the hospital no thanks." came the dry reply from the passenger seat.

"Well crap with the way he is driving we are gonna end up there anyway." came the retort from the other passenger in the backseat.

"Everyone just shut up already. Angel man what are you doing? We don't even know which way we are going at this rate."

The dark haired vampire sat behind the wheel and stared at the road ahead of them. He was losing hope on this one. He cared deeply for the four girls, he still loved Buffy apart of him always would, Faith reminded him of his little sister, Willow was... well she was unique and Stephanie she had wormed her way into his life as well.

His gaze started to blur as he noticed the tears sliding down his check, he hadn't yet grieved the loss of the girls and he picked that moment to do so. He wasn't grieving deaths, no he was sure that they would find them before it came to that, he was grieving the absent of them. He knew that the puppack boys were a mess right now. Angel was worried for their sanity, and the girls safety.

"Come on dad we can't stop now. We got to get to the arena in Sacramento." Connor said as he tried to snap his dad out of the very weird trance he had gone into.

Angel nodded and put the car into drive again. He was hoping to get there before the trail went cold he really wanted to beat the day lights out of one of the guys at this point he didn t really care he wanted to do bodily harm. He would let Xander have a go at Don seeing how he is Willows best friend, and when the boy needed help he d help.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

He sat at the bar, staring at his glass. He was at a loss, he didn't know where to go from here. He knew that drinking wasn't the solution but it helped. He gulped down the rest of his drink, motioned to the bar tender for another. Looking to his left he saw David, Randy and John all sharing his pain. The bartender filled their drinks and went down to the other end of the bar. Each of them had about seven empty shot glasses and three regular glasses in front of them. They were doing a good job of drinking away their pain.

"So this is how you boys are gonna deal? How is this gonna help the girls?" a voice asked from behind them.

The group of guys turned their heads in the direction and saw that Kevin Nash, Undertaker, Kane and Vince McMahon were all standing there watching them. It had been Kane who spoke.

"Yep this is how we are gonna deal. Go away." a very drunk Randy slurred.

Undertaker rolled his eyes and as one him, Kane, Kevin and Vince all stepped forward and reached for the glasses that were in the hands of the Puppack boys. Vince went for the glass in his sons hands and was shoved back.

"Go Away!" Shane sneered as he glared at his dad.

Vince was a-bit taken back, this was not his son, he knew the alcohol was affecting all four of these boys. They wouldn't talk to them like this if they were sober.

"No Shane we won't go away. Come on son, lets go to the hotel and we can all talk about this."

Shane looked at his dad, he knew that it was his dad in front of him but his mind was showing him Don, which is why he balled up his fist and swung. Vince saw the anger in his sons eyes, he saw the hand leave the bar and to late he saw the fist coming at him, the only thing that saved him from being knocked out by his own son was Undertakers quick actions and delivering a powerful punch of his own to Shane s face. Shane slumped to the floor, David stood up swayed alittle and dropped to the floor. Randy and John did alittle better, they walked out of the bar with the others of their accord, even if they did walk into a few people and a wall or two at least they weren't slung over the shoulders of Kane and Undertaker.

The group received some strange looks as they walked down the sidewalk to the hotel around the corner. As they reached the front doors to the hotel David began to wake up. Most of the wrestlers were gathered in the lobby mainly because they didn't have anything better to do. Kane sat David down after the younger man said he was going to puke. David made it to the bathroom just in time.

Undertaker sat Shane down when the other man started to come to. Shane sat on the couch in the lobby with his head in his hands. The roster that was in the lobby all watched as the boys of the puppack slowly sat down in muted worry. Shane slammed his head back against the seat, misjudging the hight of the back of the couch and slamming his head on the wall, the bruise on his jaw shining up at the group surrounding them. Many groaned as his head came to rest in his hands once more.

"Ouch, that freaking hurt. Oh well not like anyone cares. So why didn't you just leave us at the bar?" he muttered as he rubbed his head.

Vince shared a look with Kevin. He turned to his son and asked what he was talking about. He had no clue why his son would think something like that. Why did he think noone cared? Leaving them at that bar would not have helped the situation and wouldn't these boys want to be sober when the girls came back.

"They aren't coming back dad. They made their choices. So what if we get drunk it helps."

"Shane why are you saying this? Of course they are coming back. The A.I. group are tracking them right now, every cop in town is hunting them. They are coming home." Kane said as he tried to make the boy understand it was the alcohol talking for him and not his brain.

"Not to us their not." Shane said as he tried to get up and walk away. Only to be slapped and knocked back down over his friends laps. He looked up and saw the anger radiating off his mother. She had hit him. She HIT him!

"Now listen here young man...all of you listen. Randy, John, David, your moms aren't here to yell at you so I'm doing it. Those girls need you. You're giving up on the girls you love. Shane you're giving up on your sister. David, the woman you are going to marry, the mother of your child needs you to be strong. John you have no idea how much Faith cares about you. Randy god you helped Buffy see what a good man is. They need your help now boys but you can't help them if you are drunker then Scott after New Years Eve."

"Hey!" came the protest from Scott.

"Shut up Scott. Now you may not be able to help them right now but if you give up on them then you're right Shane they won't come back to you. They will find some other guys that will be by their sides through the tough times."

"Mom you don't get it. They made their choice, they chose to stay in that car. They chose them." the last sentence almost a whisper as Shane sat down next to his fellow pack members.

Linda looked at her son with sad eyes. She had seen the hurt in his eyes, the fear for their safety but she also see the pain. She had never wanted either of her kids to experience that kinda of pain, but she had failed. Shane s statement rang in her ears. 'They made their choice. They chose them.'

Linda McMahon was never one to be cruel to her kids off camera but right now these boys needed some tough love. She walked over stood in front of the four boys and with quick moves proceeded to hit all four of them over the head. As they groaned and looked up at her with shock on their faces she left with the statement that she hoped they would think about.

"You're right they did make their choices, but if you think they chose those four losers then you're even bigger idiots then you play onscreen." 


	14. Chapter 14

Shawn Michaels was in the ring, mic in hand, the start of Raw. He had told Vince he had an announcement and asked to make it at the start of the show. The roster in the locker rooms waiting till he cleared the ring so they could go about their jobs. The crowd hoping to hear that the puppack girls were all alive and well. Becca waiting just behind the curtain till he called her out there. She had no clue what he was doing, still devastated by the events of the week before. The wolfpack in the catering area with the remaining McMahons. He lifted the mic to his mouth.

"Good evening everyone. I know most of you are hoping for an update on the girls of the puppack but I don't have one. I have an announcement. It has dawned on me that I have been living a lie. I have been putting false hope into something that should have died long ago. Letting it just keep growing and growing and growing till I can't tell were the lie begins and the truth of the matter starts. So I hope you don't mind if I clear this little matter up. Well it don't really matter what you think of it I'm doing it anyway. Becca would you join me out here please?"

The crowed watched as a very pregnant Rebecca Michaels walked from the curtain area to the stage and with the help of a few crew men made her way to the ring.

Backstage the Wolfpack looked at each other in confusion Shawn never put Becca in the spotlight when she was pregnant before. Whatever the heartbreak kid was up too it was something that none of them had ever encountered. Vince and Linda were exchanging baffled looks.

"What's he up to?" Hunter asked Kevin who shook his head.

Becca was helped into the ring and stood looking at her husband. Her hand on her belly as she gave him a small smile. Shawn walked up to her and looked her right in the eye.

"Bec we've been living a lie for so long. We haven't been true to ourselves or our family, Bec I've loved you since we were teenagers, we've had our tough times and then some. We've had times when we thought that we were wrong for our actions, got through it with our families. Bec I want to stop living a lie I want to fix what is wrong in our marriage."

Becca for her part was now staring at him with bewilderment in her eyes. She could be heard over the mic asking what he was talking about. What was wrong with their marriage? How was he gonna fix something that she didn't even know was broken?

He handed her the papers from his pocket. As soon as she had her hands on the papers he left the ring and didn't look back till he was at the top of the ramp. She was shaking her head as she saw the title of the paper. Tears rolling down her face now, blinded by them, calling out for him. Never noticing the blonde that was now beside her husband.

"Bec...It's time to stop lying... sign the papers I did. It's time to end this shame of a marriage. I want a divorce."

The backlash of Shawn s actions surrounded him. The dirty looks, the shocked glances, the verbal insults. Knowing he caused it, he had brought it upon himself. All around him people asked how he could do something like that, but no-one questioned the blonde who was now a permanent arm accessory. His best friends wouldn't even speak to him. Kevin had rushed down to the ring and guided Becca to a car outside and drove off with her, no one had seen them since, the explanation of his actions never came and the papers had been signed. The divorce was underway. The weeks passed as Sable became his new manager. His thoughts drifted not just to his soon-to-be- ex-wife but to their kids as well.

He knew that he was the most hated man on the roster right now for what he had done to Becca. He knew the fans hated him.

He thought about Camron and the new baby on the way, he loved his kids but he knew right now that he was probably the last person Rebecca would let them be around. Shawn groaned as Sable came into the room that they shared. His thoughts shifted to Willow and the rest of the pup-pack girls. Willow was around eight months now. She would have the baby soon that is if Don hadn't gone completely crazy and killed her or made her miscarry.

He let his thoughts drift as Sable looked at him. His face not showing any emotions as he crawled into the bed turning his back as Sable climbed in behind him.

(  
As Shawn's marriage fell apart on national television, Faith, Buffy, Stephanie and Willow fought tooth and nail against their ex's. They were allowed to watch the WWE shows just so they can be tortured by being able to see their loved ones but not being able to be with them. Willow broke down the night Shawn announced he wanted a divorce. All three of her co-hostages were concerned when they saw that Shawn had asked for a divorce from Rebecca and then as the weeks passed they saw that Sable had latched on to Shawn. Faith knew the blonde vixen well enough to know she was welling to go the extra mile for the money, little gold digger that she was. The stress of an impending divorce of her aunt and uncle was wreaking havoc on the redhead s emotions and was causing her to have false labor pains.

It scared Faith how much pain the redhead was going through. Faith was concerned that the girl wasn't going to be able to carry the baby the extra two months.

It was going to be a nightmare... or even more of a nightmare than the group of girls was used to. Faith knew that Willow was freaking out over all the drama in her life. She felt the weight of her problems, it all came into focus when Willow pinned the other three girls with a look and said in a calm flat voice.

"We have to get home."

Buffy and Stephanie shared a concern look. Faith knew that they didn't have a choice.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

It was the eighth month Anniversary of the kidnapping and Vince McMahon was still mourning the loss of his daughter and grandchild. He glanced at the group gathered around the ring, superstars and the AI group. Linda had decided to acknowledge the day with a tribute video. Vince wasn't to sure about the idea. He feared that it would be too much of a reminder to the boys of the pup-pack. In the weeks following the abduction the boys had started to drink heavier then they had the night the girls were taken. Randy had, on more then one occasion, taken it upon his-self to try to pick a fight with some very large fans and he had ended up in the ER. Now the fans understood what was wrong but Randy left them no choice when he hit them. John had seemed to take it a bit better than Randy but not by much. John had gotten so drunk that he had nearly signed up for the Army. It was only by a miracle that his dad was able to stop him. David was so gloomy that even Angel was worried. Vince didn't even want to think about what the whole thing was doing to his own son. Shane wasn't just worried about Stephanie s' safety but also Willows. Vince had counted the days and realized that Willow's baby would be about 5 and half to 6 months old and Stephanie s baby would be a month old.

Vince stood beside Linda as the video played. He watched as the images and videos of the girls flashed across the screen he watched as on screen David hugged and kissed Stephanie. He was also amazed by the song choice; it was one the boys had come across on one of their nights of moping. A song by the band Plain White T's called "A lonely September" it told of the state that the boys were in mentally. Vince closed his eyes as he looked at his son and his should have been son in law. There were tears at the corners of their eyes. The images changed from David and Stephanie to Buffy and Randy. Randy on the screen was grinning down at Buffy just before he lend down and planted a kiss on her lips. A quick glance to Randy told Vince that he was also on the verge of tears; John seemed to be the only one trying to compose himself. John's composer went out the window when Faith and he were shown at a dance club. He had his arms around her as she laid her head on his shoulder, both laughing and pointing at something off camera. The screen changed from John and Faith to Shane and Willow. They were on the bus and Willow was sitting beside Shane. They were both asleep, Willow had her head on Shane's shoulder, and he had his on hers. Shane's arm was around her shoulder and hers was around his waist. It was one of the rare moments were they hadn't been arguing, or glaring at each other. Vince looked over and saw Shane looking at the mat. His heart dropped; with all his money he should have been able to have the girls home by now.

As the video came to a close all the superstars gathered around the ring were in tears, well save for Kane and Undertaker. Becca was clinging to Kevin, who had become her rock through out the divorce. Hunter and Scott had become her protectors, and Sables nightmares come to life. They were always glaring at her and pulling pranks on her. Vince s favorite was when they put superglue and pink food coloring her shampoo; she looked like a pink porcupine for two weeks.

Vince brought the mic up to his mouth, but before he could utter a word the cords of Cats in the Cradle rang through the arena. Vince and Linda shared a confused look. The pup-pack boys had said they didn't want to use that song anymore till the girls came home; they had been using separate theme songs. Everyone was confused but all talking stopped as four figures walked out. Linda fell to her knees in relief; Becca stood in shock and started smiling.

"Steph?" Linda asked thinking she was seeing a mirage.

Stephanie smiled from her spot between Faith and Willow. Her hair was longer than it had been, and it was unstyled. In all honestly all their hair was longer and unstyled but Willows was the one that had everyone doing a double take. Her hair was down around her waist, and it was blonde.

"She looks like you Bec." Kevin whispered in Beccas ear, which made the woman smile even more.

"Hi Mom." Stephanie said as she walked toward the ring and was swept into a hug from her mom. Becca followed suite and snagged Willow. Joyce grabbed Buffy, which was soon turned into a three way when Dawn attacked her sister. Jenny wrapped Faith into a hug.

Stephanie detangled herself from her family, Shane and Vince had wrapped their arms around her after Linda, and she walked over to David.

David held his breath as he watched her walk to him. He had been so sure that he would never see her do that again. He went to his knees in front of her and wrapped his arms around her; her hair covered her face as she looked down at him. Faith released Jenny as Buffy did the same with her own mother and sister. Willow walked over to Buffy and Faith, all three girls watched Stephanie. David s eyes filled with confusion when Stephanie handed him a box and slide out of the ring. David opened it and looked from the white gold, diamond princess cut ring to Stephanie s face. His eyes growing hard when his eyes landed on the four figures on the ramp.

The four girls turned and looked behind them, Don, Joey, Parker, and LeeRoy were standing on the ramp. Stephanie walked up ramp and stood beside Joey, who was smirking at David. Faith walked up to LeeRoy and Buffys waist was encircled by Parkers arms. Willow who was still at the bottom of the ramp locked her eyes on Shawn s.

"I win Davie. In fact we all win." Joey said as he attacked Stephanie s face with his lips. LeeRoy gave John a snarl as he grabbed Faith by the back of the neck and slammed his mouth on hers. Parker who was eyeing a seething Randy smirked and kissed Buffys neck as his hands roamed her stomach.

Willow was so busy watching Shawn s reaction, he was now shaking his head in disbelief, and she never saw Don coming up behind her. She did however see Shane shaking with anger, just before Don wrapped his arms around her waist, as his lips met her neck, and as he yanked her toward him in a move showing off the matching wedding bands on their ring fingers.

"Aw don't be sad boys; the better men won this one. Just look at it this way, at least you get to know where they are now. Oh John just so you know that will be 'she's with me, every night, in bed, sometimes on the floor,' kind of way." LeeRoys voice taunted John as a sequel from Faith was picked up by the mic as he hit her butt as they left the ramp. John was being held back by Scott, Randy was soon being held back as Parker yanked Buffy around and planted his hands on her butt and lifted her up and they shared a kiss that had Randy seeing red, as they too walked off the stage.

"Davie I want to show you what the product of our love is." Joey said as he reached backstage and Parker handed him a baby boy of one month. A blond haired baby boy. David s son. "Met Sloan Brandon Abbs."

"It will be over my dead body when MY child has YOUR last name Joey." David snarled as he launched himself at Joey but was held back Scott. Scott who for his efforts was having a very hard time trying to hold on to the enraged boy.

Stephanie's eyes flew from looking at the ring to look back at Joey and her son. Sloan was crying, he always cried when Joey held him. Stephanie reached over and grabbed Sloan from Joey and rocked him. David calmed down as Stephanie got his son from his ex-friend, he couldn't explain why he felt such rage at seeing Joey hold his son. Joey guided Stephanie backstage after she told him Sloan needed to be fed.

Willow felt Don tugging on her to lead her backstage. She looked from Shawn to the other Wolfpack members. Kevin was arguing with Hunter while pointing to Willow shaking his head. Scott was just looking at her with shock clearly on his face while slowly releasing David.

Vince was trying to contain Shane by himself, but had to get David to help him when Shane tried to bolt from the ring when Don grabbed Willows hair at the base of the neck and yanked. David was shocked when instead of a pained yell; a laugh escaped Willows mouth as Don leaned down and kissed her. To his surprise Vince felt Shane still in an instant and looked at him, his brown eyes full of so many emotions that Vince couldn't name all of them.

"Let s go backstage baby. I'm sure Shaylee misses her mommy and daddy." Don said to Willow just loud enough for the microphone to pick up.

"Willow wait!" Shawn said as he climbed in the ring.

Willow turned to face her uncle. She saw the look of disbelief and hurt on his face. She knew that a lecture was coming.

"What is going on? Why would you do this? After everything everyone did to protect you from him, after what he did to you, you went and married him?"

Willow grabbed the mic from the stage, and leveled Shawn with a look of disdain.

"Yes I married him. It took me awhile to really let my emotions show me what was right in front of my face the whole time. A love that could stand through anything. A man welling to do what ever it took to protect his family."

"Love? Love!? You have no clue what love is Willow. Not when it comes from him."

Willow laughed. "I don't know what love is? You stand there in the middle of the ring with that tramps arms around you and your telling me I don't know what love is? That's hypocritical of you Uncle Shawn don't you think?"

"Watch your mouth young lady." Shawn said sternly.

Willow raised an eyebrow. Well if that is how he was going to act.

"I am a grown woman, a mother, a wife. I don't take orders from you anymore." she said as she threw the mic down and stormed off the stage.

Becka looked from Shawn then to the ramp where Willow had stood before. She was silently praying that Shawn would go after her. He just stood there with his arms around Sable. Becka ran up the ramp and through the curtain.

"Where did they go?" she asked a crewmember. He pointed toward the back where the nursery was located. 'Oh maybe she went to get Shaylee and Camron wouldn't let her leave.' she thought as she rushed toward the area.

As she rounded the corner she froze as she saw Stephanie and Willow in a hushed argument, Stephanie holding Sloan and Willow holding who Becka only assumed was Shaylee with Camrone hanging on to his cousin s leg crying begging her not to leave again. She slowly walked up toward them bending down and reaching for Camron. Willow and Stephanie stopped talking and looked down at her, she looked up at them.

"Sorry I just saw that Cam decided to use your leg as a tree and try to climb it."

Willow smiled down at her baby cousin, and then looked to her aunt.

"Aunt Becka, he's fine. Please stand up." Willow said in a voice that Becka had not heard in awhile. Her voice was laced with worry.

"Willow. What you said to your uncle out there. Now I'm not saying you were wrong but did you have to do it on live TV?"

"Oh, because he had the respect to do that with you?" Willow asked as she looked at Becka.

"Willow look I don't know where this attitude is coming from. I don't know what has happened the last eight months and I sure as heck down know why you married them but please don't shut me out. I missed you."

"Look Aunt Becka, I know right now things are insane. Life isn't always black and white you know?"

"Oh trust me I know, but Willow. Why? What have they done to you to make you think this, this marriage thing, was a good idea? I mean I've heard of kidnap victims falling in love with their captures but honestly Willow, marriage? Everyone hated Don and how he treated you, so why marry him? That man is evil come to life."  
"That's not nice Rebecca. That's a horrible way to talk about your nephew-in-law. My feelings are truly hurt." a voice said from behind Becka.

She turned and there he was, smirking at her. She slowly put herself between him and her son. Becka wouldn't put it past Don to hurt her little boy. Don stepped forward glaring at her. Then he slowly bent down to look at Camron.

"Hi Camron do you remember me?"

"Meany Donnie." Camron muttered as he hid farther behind his mothers legs.

"Meany Donnie? Well that's not very nice is it Cammie?" Don said to the small boy.

"Only Willow calls me Cammie. Not you! Don't like you, you hurt people."

Don stood up and looked at Rebecca. "You know that's one smart mouth little boy you've raised. I think he needs a good lesson in respecting his elders. Wouldn't want him being a bad influence on his little sister and cousin now would we?"

Rebecca's eyes narrowed at the man in front of her. No she couldn't even call him a man he was pure evil.

"Don when you have kids your self then you can tell me how to raise a child till then shut up, and stay away from my son, and daughter. If she weren't married to you I'd tell you to stay away from Willow as well."

Don smirked at Rebecca some more, reached around and pulled Willow to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lifted his left hand to touch Shaylees face.

"Don't you understand yet? I DO have a kid, which thanks to this little display of disrespect to me you will never be allowed near again. Come on Wills, Steph Joey is waiting on you."

With that the three adults and two babies were gone down the hall. Camrone tried to follow his cousin but Rebecca held him back.

"Those girls are in world of trouble." she muttered to herself. 


	15. Chapter 15

Title: In death you find life.

Author: Brandy

Disclaimer: I own Don. Buffy and gang belongs to Joss. The WWE people belong to Vince.

Rating:R for graphic images and violence.

Disclaimer: Own Don and LeeRoy. Everyone else is owned by the gods of my world... also known as Vince and Joss.

Pairing:It's a surprise.

Spoilers: None. No roster split.

Summery: Can't really say without giving away the chapter. But just think what would have happened if instead of killing Willows fish Angeluse had killed something else.

A/N: This should have been chapter 15 instead of the copy of chapter 14. Also I have looked back over the previous chapters and saw some mistakes that slipped through so I will be re-editing and re-loading some of the chapters.

The shop was dank and dusty. He had never really cared for his magical ability until three week ago when the girl of the Pup-pack showed back up declaring their love for their captures. He had heard of Stockholm syndrome but all four of them? He refused to believe that the four level headed girls willingly married their four insane suitors. He looked over the list of ingredients that he needed. He had looked up the spell and found that it seemed simple enough, he just hoped that he could pull it off, if need be he would enlist his brothers help.

"Can I help you, sir?" came a male voice from behind him.

He turned, seeing the cashier there. He was a small man, then again next to him everyone was on the small side, with dark black hair and glasses pushed up his nose. Deciding that just staring at the man was rude he held up the piece of paper.

"I'm looking for these." he replied as he handed the list to the man.

The cashier looked at the list then back at the him.

"I'll find what you need, one second sir." he said and then he walked off.

The man known as The Undertaker looked around him in frustration. There were so many spells he had tried to find the girls, now he is trying another to find out the truth. He wasn't doing it for himself, nope he was doing it for their mothers. Their distraught mom's and in Willow's case her aunt, had all gathered in the lunch room three days ago and had cried to each other over the events of the last few weeks. After they had showed back up and announced that they had married their ex-boyfriends the girls had pretty much stayed away from everyone, their parents or respective parents as well. The only thing that seemed to let everyone know that the same Pup-pack girls still existed in them was that they refused to steer clear of their siblings and cousins.

Buffy and Dawn had lunch every other day. While Connor had declared himself Faith little brother and spent as much time with her as possible. Stephanie let Shane around Sloan when Joey wasn't around, Shane enjoyed spending time with his little sister and nephew. While Willow would get down on the floor and play with Camron and Lilly while letting Becca hold Shaylee. They just refused to have anything to do with their respective parents when the kids weren't around. It was like the four girls only showed themselves to their siblings and no one else.

"Here you go sir. I hope you get the results you want." the store worker said upon his return.

The man handed Undertaker the bag and as Undertaker paid him he replied, "I do to."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))

Stephanie looked up as the door to the locker room opened and in walked her husband and his friends. Joey bent down and gave her a kiss. Parker repeated the action with Buffy, whom had just got out of the shower. LeeRoy grabbed Faith and planted a kiss on her. Don looked at Willow who was feeding Shaylee.

"So how was your day?" Willow asked looking up at Don, who was still staring at her.

"It's good so far. I mean what's not to love. We get to spend the day with the women we love and have staring contest with the father's, or father figures." Joey said as he sat beside Stephanie who was now hole Sloan.

Don sat next to Willow, kissed her head while stroking Shaylee's hair. He leaned in and whispered, "Lets have another." in Willows ear.

Laughing at him Willow shook her head. "Not really ready for that yet Don."

Don pouted but kissed her on the mouth. He was going to deepen the kiss when a knock on the door enterupted him. Faith and LeeRoy laughed as Parker grabbed Buffy and carried her back toward the showers.

Groaning Joey called out, "Come in if you dare."

A stagehand stuck his head in the room and told them that it was time for the show and they needed to be at ringside for Vince and Linda's announcement, if they wanted to keep their jobs. Stephanie glared at the man now, handed Sloan to Faith and walked up to the man.

"What's my last name?" she asked.

The stagehand looked confused then said, "Abbs."

Stephanie grinned, "Yes that is my last name, but I meant what is my maiden name?"

"McMahon." the poor man said as he looked at her.

"That's right so what dose that mean for this group?"

The stagehand sighed, "That..."

"That we can go out there any time we want because I own part of this company. That as long as the name on the ownership papers read 'McMahon' than I can do what ever I feel and so can my friends and my husband. Now get out. Tell daddy that we will be there when we darn well feel like it."

Joey stood up and wrapped his arms around her, "I love when you get all "I am better than you cause when my dad croaks I'll own you" on the employes. It's extremely hot." he said kissing her neck.

LeeRoy laughed, "Well in our defense Joey did warn the guy."

"Oh yeah I bet he ran off like a scared little chicken after Steph laid in to him." Parker said as he was pinched by his wife. "Ow! What was that for?"

Buffy looked up at him and grinned. "What's today?"

"How should I know woman!?"

"Woman? Woman? Oh that is it Parker Abrams you are sleeping on the couch tonight." the blonde slayer huffed as she grabbed Willow's hand and pulled the ex-redhead from the room, followed by Faith and Stephanie. The latter of the the two turned back looked at Parker and started humming Happy Birthday.

Parker looked at his friends all of whom had identical looks of pain etched on there faces.

"It's Buffy's Birthday isn't it?" Joey asked as he looked at Don.

"I believe so." Don replied.

"Dude you are so dead." LeeRoy muttered.

"Well crap." Parker said as he smacked himself in the face.

Buffy dragged Willow, who was holding Shaylee, down the hall. Faith and Stephanie, who held Sloan, were right behind them. They made their way to the daycare to drop off the two babies.

"I can't believe him! How could he?" Buffy ranted. She had been going on and on since she had pulled Willow from the room.

"Well in his defense he probably had no idea. I mean this would be the first official Birthday you've spent with him." Willow said as she opened the door to the nursery and handed Shaylee to the first worker who reached her. Sloan was soon handed off and the four girls where off to the ring.

"Ok fine yes this would be the first, but I mean come on! Besides as my best friends you three should remind my stupid husband of such things. Hey! You three forgot my birthday!"

Willow grinned, Faith winched and Stephanie laughed, "No we didn't." Willow said. "Your presents are at the hotel."

"Good. You know I love you guys right?" Buffy said as she looked at them.

"We know and we love you too Buff now lets get to ringside and see what is going on with the company. I swear I saw Taker at least six times today just looking like he was waiting for one of us earlier."

"I noticed that too. What do you think he is up to?" Faith asked.

"Trying to find out the truth of course. My guess he did a spell to see the truth of the situation. Which is a pretty easy spell if you think about it. I thought I felt a slight disturbance in the forces last night, of course Don felt it too but he thought it was something totally different." Willow replied.

"You know I think since you've gotten married you've began to sound like Faith at times Wills." Buffy replied laughing.

Willow looked at her in confusion and then turned redder than her hair used to be. "Not what I meant you gutter brian. I meant he didn't realize the type of spell it was."

The four friends walked to the curtain by the stage the show had already began and there were shouts coming from the ring. They looked at each other and walked onto the ramp. Four pairs of eyebrows rose in unison as they saw that Xander was in the ring glaring at Don. He looked up toward the ramp and smiled.

"Willow so very much the person I wanted to see." he said.

Willow gave a tentative smile she remembered him saying that to her on the last day that they would be a trio with Jesse.

"Oh really?" she said after a stagehand gave her a mic.

"Yes. I need a favor." he replied.

"What's in it for me?"

He grinned even more as he remembered the conversation as well. "A shiny nickel."

She smiled at him, boy they made each other grin alot.

"What do you need Xand?" she asked comeing to stand infront of him.

He held out a piece of paper and stated, "A match, with your husband or anyone of them I'm not all that picky really. I can't stand by anymore and watch this...this... this what ever it is. I want the match and since you are their manager I figure that you would be the one to ask."

Willow looked at the paper that held what type of match her best friend wanted with her husband and nearly fainted at the name. She looked up at Xander.

"No." she said simply and turned to leave.

"Wills." Xander started but Willow interrupted him.

"No I refuse to give you a hell in the cell match against my husband or any of my other clients. Go home Xander."

"To quote you, No. Willow sign the paper please."

"No, look at the face Xander you know what it means."

Xander squared his shoulders and sighed. He knew when she pulled out the Resolve Face he couldn't beg his way, but he could get Don to sign the paper.

"Fine if you won't sign then I'll just see to it that your husband does."

"He won't if I ask him not to." Willow said folding her arms and staring at her best friend since the dawn of time.

"He will if I make him mad enough." he replied a fire in his eyes that Willow had never seen before.

"Just how do.." the rest of her question was cut short when Xander kissed her.

Don saw red as he flew into the ring and tackled Xander to the ground. Willow fell on her butt. Faith and Buffy was looking at the fight with shock on their faces. Stephanie had a look on her face that made her look like she ate a lemon, LeeRoy and Parker jumped into the ring and grabbed Don. Willow stood up and faced Xander, who now had cuts all over his face. Though he looked to get a few shots in as while since Dons mouth was busted and he had a cut on his eye.

"Don behave he was just trying to get his way. Sidenote that was gross Xander you are practicly my brother, you know that? That would be the same as Shane planting one on Steph. Which by the look on Stephs face is just as gross. You are not getting the match period, so get that stupid idea out of your head. Victoria you might want to keep your boyfriend on a shorter leash." Willow said as she grabbed Don and pulled him out of the ring and the ramp. The other three couples followed.

Xander felt a pat on the head, he looked to his right and saw Kevin through his rapidly growing black eye. The taller man looked from the ramp to the boy beside him.

"Nice try." Pappa Wolf told him. "Disturbing but nice try."

Little did Xander realize that he had just sat off a ticking time bomb that would change the relationships of the four couples, and the way the world would see the four women.

Later that night after a birthday dinner for Buffy, back at the hotel.

"I don't see why I can't just beat some sense into the boy. I mean it is his idea." Don protested as he walked out of the bathroom.

Willow who had just laid a sleeping Shaylee down turned and glared at him.

"You want to beat up my brother? Don you have a little wrestling skills and magick on your side he doesn't it wouldn't be fair to him. Besides if you hurt my brother I will be very cranky and it won't be pleasent for you buster. So no match." Willow said climbing into the bed.

"Okay sorry I brought it up." he said throwing hands up in the air in surrender.

Don kissed Willow as he laid down beside her. Shaylee slept in her playpen, she always slept threw the night, of course Willow had a feeling that Don was putting a sleeping spell on the baby so they could have alone time every night.

Willow felt Dons arms go around her waist, as his lips met her neck. A sudden light went off in her head as she jumped up out of bed. Don gave her a bewildered look while holding out his arms.

"I was doing something here. I was trying to apologize." he said.

Willow grabbed her robe while saying. "I know but, I have to go talk to Steph."

"Trust me Joey won't like the interruption. I know I'm not fond of my wife jumping up out of bed, to go talk to one of her friends, at one in the morning, besides you can't see her in the morning?"

Willow leaned over kissed him on the check and said, "Sorry but I really have to talk to her."

"Willow! OH come on! Baby don't leave me like this! Will!" he shouted as she rushed out of the room, leaving behind a very frustrated husband.

Willow walked to the elevators and pushed the up button. She waited the ten seconds it took for the doors to open but wasn't shocked when Undertaker was in the corner looking at her. His big arms were crossed over his chest and he looked at her. The ex-redhead stepped on the elevator just before the doors closed.

"Willow." he said by way of greeting.

"Taker." she replied.

He reached forward and pushed the emergency stop button it came to a sudden stop and Willow pressed her hand against the wall to support herself. She looked at Taker and gave a silent graon.

"It's time to talk Princess."

There was no need to ask about what it was he was talking about she already knew.

She turned to him and folded her arms, as she felt the power of his spell gain strength. She was going to fess up rather she wanted to or not. Undertaker ducked down and looked her in the eyes.

"I..." she started but slapped her hand over her mouth shaking her head.

"Come on Willow." he said as he reached over pushed the stop button to let the elevator move.

Willow almost sighed in relief, he wasn't going to trap her in here to make her talk. Although as the doors opened once again she realized that she sighed a little too early. Standing on the other side of the doors and stepping in with her and Taker were, Triple H, Kevin, and Scott. She was trapped in the elevator with the American Badass and the Wolfpack, and as Kevin pushed the emergency stop button once again she knew that she wasn't getting out of the elevator with out Takers spell winning.

The next morning a pounding on the door jolted Willow out of bed. She looked over and saw Shaylee still asleep. She looked to the bedside table and found a note.

Willow,

I forgive you for running off last night while I was trying to apologize. I was going to bring Shaylee with me but she is sound asleep as I write this. I'm meeting the guys for a morning workout, although I don't enjoy the workouts with the guys nearly as much as I do the ones with you. Okay okay I'm sorry husband perverted brain is now gone. We, as in the guys and I, wanted to apologize for yesterday so I hope you girls enjoy the belated birthday present for Buffy. See you at breakfast.

love

Don.

Willow walked to the door to let in a beaming Buffy and laughing Stephanie, who was holding Sloan and a bemused Faith.

Stephanie put Slone into the playpin with Shaylee who had just woken up. Faith sat on the sofa, Buffy jumped up and down holding up an envelope.

"I was told not to open it until we were all together." Buffy said.

"Well by all means open it then Tigger." Faith replied.

Buffy grinned and tore open the envelope. She pulled out the contents, read them and gave a yell of delight, scaring Shaylee and Sloan.

"A four week vacation at a real European Spa. That is so awesome. For all of us."

Faith and Stephanie joined in with the happy dance. Willow laughed as she picked up Shaylee. Slone started giggling at his mom.

"Okay lets go grab some breakfast." Faith said.

The group walked into the restaurant and spotted the guys. They were sitting at a table, whispering and pointing toward the table that held Randy and John.

Buffy rolled her eyes as she sat down by Parker who wrapped his arm around her, he pulled her to him and covered her mouth with his mouth. Randy was glaring at them.

"Don't you think this whole us against them thing is getting old?" Stephanie asked as she spotted her brother, who glared at Don then at Joey. It seemed that the elder McMahon sibling didn't know just who to direct his anger at.

"Wow I guess I should have gotten you that weeks ago. Hey I have an idea lets go back up stairs." Parker said nuzzling Buffys neck after they broke apart.

Willows eyebrow rose of it's own accord she turned her own husband.

"Are all four of you perverts this morning?" she asked earning a laugh from Don.

"What do you mean all four of us?" Parker asked looking at Willow with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

She shook her head and gave a chuckle.

"Don said something along the same lines in his letter this morning." she said.

"So perverted husbands all around, huh?" Stephanie said as she gave Sloan a bottle.

"So when does this spa thing start?" Faith asked tring to dislodge LeeRoy from her neck.

"This weekend." Parker replied.

"Cool."

"What are you boys going to do while we are gone for four weeks?" Stephanie asked.

The group of guys looked at each other. Don and Joey smiled and Parker laughed.

"Oh I think we will think of something." LeeRoy replied the other three guys smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: In death you find life.

Author: Brandy

Email:Nurseygirl77575

Disclaimer: I own no one sept those that you don't know. Joss owns the Buffy gang and Vince and WWE own themselves and their wrestlers.

Summery: My take on what life would have been like if Angelus had killed something other than Willows goldfish.

Rating: R due to naughty language the boys use in this chapter.

Spoilers: None.

A/N: When I say naughty language I do mean that someone is dropping the F-bomb and

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))

The papers slammed down on the table. The man sitting behind the table jumped.

His brown eyes looked up at the man on the other side. Vince looked from Don to

the papers. He had a bad feeling about this, picking up the papers he read

through them and noted Dons signature on one line and, oh boy, Xanders on the

other.

"I see you signed the papers. Do you know what this will do? Willow won't be

happy about this when she finds out." a weary Vince stated as he added his own

signtature to the papers.

Don glared at him. Vince knew that there was no talking sense into the man. Don

had his mind set on payback and the whole company knew first hand what lengths

Don would go to. The man had no moral compass toward others. He had stalked his

own wife for gods sake.

"What Willow doesn't know won't hurt her." the younger man said as he turned and

left the room.

Vince looked from the contract to the door. He knew when Willow found out that

he had allowed this she was going to kill him, but deep inside himself he hoped

that Xander killed Don. Vince had no love lost for Don or any of the three

buffons he hung out with. No Vince McMahon loved his daughter and her three best

friends. He looked at the contract again and smiled. Maybe a brother-in-law vrs

brother-in-law lumberjack hell in a cell is just what was needed.

It's always been said that Vince McMahon was an evil genius, and he was going to

embrace it in this match.

Her phone was ringing. It wouldn't shut up, she knew she should pick it up but

she was busy trying to get her son to take a bath. She was elbow deep in bath

soap and water and couldn't be bothered with the small device that sat on the

sink counter behind her.

"Hello." a male voice said from behind her.

She turned to look and saw Kevin standing there. She should have known he would

be there she was hardly ever alone. Ever since the night Shawn had asked for a

divorce that night so long ago she was never alone there was always a Wolf Pack

member with her. It was usually Kevin but Scott and Hunter took turns too. She

loved them all dearly for it. She just wished she still had her husband. She

wished alot of things. She wished that Willow hadn't gone and married a man that

had treated her like a lowly servant.

"Yes hold on. Becc it's Carole." he said handing her the phone and tending to

Camrone.

Rebecca stood in the doorway watching Kevin with her son, she couldn't help but

think that it should be Shawn helping her not her sons Godfather. She held the

tears in once again for her kids sake. She didn't want them to see her cry.

"Hello, Carole." she said to her soon-to-be-ex-mother-in-law.

Though Rebecca was on the verge of divorcing Carole Michelas son the women

still talked, both knew the divorce wasn't something that Rebecca wanted. The

two women till kept in contact.

"Hello Rebecca how are you?" came the question from the other end of the phone.

The worry in Carole's voice was clear. The worry was well warranted she knew.

Rebecca was very lucky to have such a wonderful mother-in-law.

"I'm about as good as could be expected. How are you guys?"

The sigh from Carole's end of the line had Rebecca sighing as well. The situation

was just so stressful for all involved.

"We are fine. Disappointed in our sons actions, but we love him all the same. Hey

I have a question." Carole replied.

Rebecca listened to what the other woman said, her eyebrows knitted in

confusion. Realization dawned on her in a heartbeat. She finally saw the truth of

the situation.

Her eyes widen in shock as she whispered.

"Oh my god."

Twenty minutes later Rebecca hung up the phone and saw that Kevin had already

put Camron to bed and was holding Lily. She reached up to take her daughter with

a new hope.

"I know why he is doing it." she said to Kevin.

Kevin looked at her with the unspoken question in his eyes. She grinned. Oh she

was going to bring that blond bimbo down.

"Why is he doing it then?" Kevin voiced the question.

Rebecca's smile went from a full blown happy about life smile to a melancholic

smile.

"She found out." was all she said as she hugged Lily to her. "That meddlesome

bleach blond she-devil found out."

Kevin ran his hand over his face in frustration. He didn't need any farther

explanation he knew exactly what Becca was referring to. The whole Wolf Pack

was aware of the situation, all sworn to keep it a secret. Kevin was aware that

the secret would affect several lives not just Rebecca's and Shawn's. Camron's

and Lily's lives would be changed as would the Wolf Pack memebers but the main

lives would be Willow's and Shaylee's. Willow and Shaylee, the thought hit him

like taking a clothesline from Undertaker and Kane.

"You need to talk to Willow before you do anything Becca. I know for a fact you

aren't the only one that has something to get off her chest." he said as he

looked down at the only sister he ever really had. One of the very few women he

would kill for.

"What are you talking about Kev?" she asked with confusion written across her

face and laced in her voice.

Kevin shook his head.

"I can't tell you. I was sworn not to say anything, a trait this family seems to

carry, but you need to find her before you confront Sabel and hear her out.

Trust me when I say things with the girls aren't what they seem."

Cordelia Chase sat behind the desk at the Hyprion Hotel, home of Angel

Investigations. Everyone was very angry. Angel was brooding, he hadn't found the

girls in time to keep them from marring thier kidnappers, yeah even though it

was months ago he still brooded about it. Joyce and Wesley tried to keep Dawn in

check, it seemed that the youngest Summers sister was rebeling against every

rule her mother and stepfather put in front of her. They had caught her sneaking

back into the hotel at four in the morning the week before. Connor had tried to

take the blame, saying that it was his idea to go patrolling so late, no one

bought it. Fred had all but moved in with her boyfriend Brian Hebner, something

that took getting used to. Xander moped around, he was still angery that Willow

had shot down his plan just to protect her stupid husband just a few days

before. The phone ringing broke the brunette out of her thoughts.

"Angel Invistagations, we help the hopeless. Unless of course you are a friend

then we suck at it."

A small chuckle from the other end of the phone greeted her.

"Cordila, that's not the way you usually answer the phone princess."

"I'm not really in the mood Vince what can we do for you, or attempt to do for

you?" she replied.

"Is Xander around? I need to speak with him."

Cordila looked over where the boy sat on the couch. His arms crossed over his

chest, his head hanging off the back of the sofa, his feet planted firmly on the

floor in front of him like he was going to take off at any secound out the door.

"Just a second Vince. Hey Xander! Phone it's Vince." she shouted grabbing the

boys attention.

Xander was up off the couch and in front of the desk in a matter of seconds. He

impressed Cordila with his speed. She had never thought that he was that fast.

He grabbed the phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Vince? What can I do for you?" he asked.

"It's more like what I can do for you Xander. I just thought I'd let you know

that Don signed. You have your match Sunday."

Xander broke out into a happy dance, much to the amusement of everyone in the

office. Joyce, Wesley and Dawn were coming down the stairs. Angel had finaly

made it up from the basement. Gunn and Spike were cleaning the weapons. Connor

was finishing his homework. Giles and Jenny were arguing over wedding

invitations. Everyone stopped what they were doing when Xander started dancing

though.

"Did someone shove Don off a building?" Dawn asked as she finished walking down

the stairs and sat on the sofa next to Connor.

"OH! Please say yes, and that he took LeeRoy with him." Connor perked up at the

imagoes of Don's and LeeRoy's deaths flooded his mind. Such pretty little

pictures in his head of LeeRoys body plummeting to the ground with no way of

stopping. Then the fear on Don's face as he met his end made Connor all warm and

happy.

"Yeah, and that someone, like set Parker on fire." Dawn said adding to the

imaginary death wishes. She could see her brother-in-law just walking along back

stage and Randy jumped out and pouring gasoline on him then throwing the match.

A sick smile graced the young girls face as she imagined her

unfortunate-brother-in-laws burn.

"What about Joey? Don't you want him to die?" Gunn asked as the two teens

slipped into

their own minds.

Dawns face became even more twisted as she envisioned David beating the crap out

of Joey then throwing him into a wood chipper, not wondering at all where the

wood chipper came from or way it was backstage.

"Thank you Vince, I'll see you then." Xander said as he hung up the phone

bringing the two violence induced coma teens out of their stupors.

"Okay Xander what's going on?" Cordila asked as the goofy boy broke out into

another dance.

"Don signed. I got the match." he replied as he grabbed Jenny and strated

twirling her around the room.

"Is that such a good idea Xander I mean he does know how to wrestle, you don't.

" Joyce spoke up finely. She really didn't want to see her surrogate son to get

hurt.

"Not to mention he knows how to work the mojo." Cordila added.

Xander released Jenny and grabbed Joyce, dancing around the room with her. They

foxtrotted around the sofa and table.

"Relax, it's going to be fine. I'm not going it alone. It's a brother-in-law vrs

brother-in-law lumberjack hell in a cell match. Joey and Don against Shane and

me and pretty much every one of their enemies. I'll have the entire WWE roster

at my back."

Joyce sighed as Xander placed her back beside Wesley and danced off with Dawn.

The two of them galloped around the sofa and crashed into Spike. The three of

the them fell to the ground. Spike swearing up a storm and Dawn rubbing her

knees where she landed and Xander rubbed the back of his head.

Joyce and Jenny looked at each other with understanding. This was the boy who

was about to face one of the most deranged and insane men that they had ever

met? They hoped that Xander would make it out alive. It would be a small wonder

if Shane even made it through the match without killing both Don and Joey,

everyone knew how much the other boy hated the two men with every fiber in his

body.

"Wait half a mo. I thought Red said no to the match, why would she suddenly

change her mind? Why would she put you, her brother in every meaning of the word

into a match with her crazier then Druscila, more magick then old Rups there,

and more murderous then Angelus and William the Blood in the good old days

combined, husband?" Spike said as he helped Xander off the floor just to shove

him on the sofa next to Connor.

"How should I know it's not like Willow and I do sleepover and share time

anymore." Xander grumbled.

Spike and Gunn looked at each other. Their eyebrows raised in amusement.

"You and Red used to have sleepovers?" Gunn asked tilting his head to the side.

Xander's face burnt with embarrassment. He hadn't meant to say that.

"When we were younger it was the three of us. Willow, Jesse and me. When Jess

died Buffy took his spot and well it hasn't really been the same since Willow

went to Shawns."

"Sorry." Angel said knowing it was his fault that the two weren't as close as

they once were.

Xander rolled his eyes at the vampire. He didn't blame Angel for what Angulas

did, well not anymore. He held up his hand and pointed a finger at the en-souled

vampire and with every once of maturity he had in him said."I'm tired of hearing

that dead boy. Wills never blamed you for what happened."

"So how are you going to handle two raving lunatics, or four if those other two

are out there." Gunn asked as he sat the ax back in it's place.

"Oh, I've had plenty of practice." Xander threw back as he headed up the stairs.

He was half way up when he heard the shouts of, 'Hey!' and 'I thought we were

over that!' from the two vampires.

_\

\

Stephanie looked around the room. It wasn't fancy but it wasn't half bad. The

white walls had simple pictures hanging on them. The bed was a single futon that

looked and was very uncomfortable. She wasn't really looking forward to sleeping

on it a second night.

The brunett walked over to the only chair in the room and sat down, it was about

as compfy as the bed looked. She sighed, she really didn't like this spa. The

four women had been told when they arrived that all electronics were to be taken

away as requested by their husbands. She was happy to play along with the boys

for the time being.

A knock on her door had her practically running to the door. She must be really

bored if she was excited to be answering her door. She opened the door and there

stood Faith. The other brunette looked angry.

"What's wrong?"

Fatih held up her right hand, she was clutching a wooden stake. Stephanie looked

from the slayers hand to her face.

"Alright?" the WWE daughter said uneasy not sure what it was that her friend had

in mind.

"I can't go patrol. I've been locked in here for two days and I can't patrol! I

need to cause death to something and if I don't get to patrol for a month it

will be LeeRoys body that I inflict it on when we get home." the dark haired

slayer ranted as she paced the floor to Stephanie's room.

"A locked up slayer dose not a happy slayer make." Stephanie mused.

"Yeah and I'm all jittery. I'm not thrilled about this. I had enough of the

being locked up crap when they kidnapped us."

Another knock at the door interrupted them. Stephanie answered it, the two

remaining members of their little group was on the other side.

"Come on in. Faith is already ranting about the lock down." she said stepping to

the side.

Buffy and Willow walked into the room and saw the brunett slayer. Faith was in

the meddle of the room pacing while holding a stake and muttering.

"Can't patrol. How are we suppose to protect the world from evil if we can't

fight evil?" Fatih asked.

"It's okay, guys. We've managed this far." Buffy said bumping shoulders with

Faith.

The blond knew what the other girl was going through, she was itching to go to

patrol. Buffy watched as Willow sat on the bed next to Stephanie. The last year

was wearing on all of them.

"This is almost over right Red?" Faith asked looking over at her friend.

Willow, whose natural red hair color was far from her current blonde locks looked

over at Faith. She sighed. The truth was she was just as tired as them.

"Soon." she answered Faiths question.

It was Sunday night, the night of the pay-per-veiw. They knew that something was

going to happen they just didn't know what. They had been very hesitant to

agree to the trip, no matter the impressions that they had given off to the

guys.

"Is there anyway we can see what is going on at the Pay-per-view? I mean I would

love to see what's going on. Wills do you know any spells?"

"Sure the magical tv spell. No Buff there is no spell like that. Trust me I wish

I could see what was going on over there too."

The four of them sat and just watched the walls. They really hated just sitting

there.

Linda was worried; she was worried about her son and his partner for the

evening. She really didn't know what her husband was thinking when he signed the

contract for this match. She looked over at him as he watched the current match

on the TV. She felt like reaching over there and just hitting him for putting

her son in this kind of danger. She might not have been able to protect her

daughter from it but by god she was going to protect her son from it.

"Vince do you think this is a good idea? I mean think about what could happen

out there. What if Don and Shane get in there and kill each other? I mean I love

our son but he wouldn't stand a chance against Don."

"This is why the rest of the roster is going to be out there. Look Linda I would

not do anything to intentionally hurt our son. I've thought about this for a

very long time. I think it is time to put those BOYS in their place. The entire

roster wants a piece of them."

Linda sighed knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop the match now.

She sat down next to Vince and watched as John fought a reluctant Randy. The two

of them weren't in a feud Vince just felt they needed to get their frustrations

out and he knew they wouldn't hurt each other too much.

Linda flinched as Randy kicked John in the head. She heard the crow boo and the

camera showed LeeRoy and Parker standing on the ramp.

"What are they up too?" Vince mussed as the two boys moved toward the ring.

Randy really hadn't wanted to be in this match with John they were best friends.

Vince had felt that they needed to let off some steam so he had booked them in a

street fight which neither of them has yet to bring in any outside weapons.

John fell to the mat after a cloth line and Randy waited until he was in the

right position and kicked him in the head. He didn't kick him hard but John sold

it.

The crowds booing grabbed Randys attention and he looked up and saw Parker and

LeeRoy on the ramp. John was gaining his footing as he climbed to his feet using

the rope. The two guys on the ramp made their way down the ramp toward the ring.

Randy and John looked at each other.

The two groups had yet to fight each other. The match later that night with Don,

Joey, Xander and Shane was to be the first time that any of them would be in the

ring without buffers. LeeRoy and Parker reached the bottom of the ramp and Randy

looked over at John, as if reading each other's minds they turned ran for the

opposite side of the ring and whiplashed off the ropes and ran back toward the

two men at the end of the ramp.

Randy and John landed on their adversaries' as the crowd erupted. Parker came up

with a right hook but it didn't faze Randy. He could hear John swearing up a

storm at LeeRoy, Randy laughed as he heard some of the words that he friend was

grunting at the other man as he hit him.

The sound of the crowd booing drew Randy's attention just before he was tackled

to the ground. John looked over and saw that Joey had come to help the jerks he

calls friends.

Joey climbed on Randy pinning him to the ground and started punching him. Randy

was trying to guard himself but he was being ganged up on. Parker was kicking

him every time Joey's fists would leave his face. A sudden burst of metal

clanging could be heard as LeeRoy went flying across the little distance between

where he had been and the ring steps. The crowd let out a resounding cheer just

before Joey was tackled from the side. Randy didn't have much of a chance to see

who it had been that saved him but he had seen a mane of blonde hair, David had

entered the fray.

Randy turned and was sucker punched by Parker. As Randy fell back on the

barricade he saw Don running down the ramp. The crowd once again booed. Randy

had to admit the crowd honestly hated the other group of men, and he loved the

fans for it. Don jumped into the fight and started hitting David on the head

with a pipe that he had magicked to appear. Randy rolled his eyes that man used

way to much magick. The crowed once again erupted as someone new came running

down the ramp. Randy felt rather then saw Shane just exploded as he launched

himself at Don.

"Let's go Pup pack let's go! Let's go Pup pack let's go!" the crowd cheered as

the fight continued.

The ramp area was abuzz once again as the security staff ran down the ramp and

tried to pry the two groups of men apart. It was easier said than done they all

realized as they each fell down when the two groups failed to end the fight. The

security team gave up and went back stage.

Xander ran through the curtain and down the ramp. He knew he shouldn't have been

out there but he wanted to help. He shrugged and threw himself on the massive

pile of people. He heard someone grunt and then he was throwing punches.

"Stop it's me! Ow! Randy would you stop hitting me! It's Xander." he shouted as

he blocked the hits to the back of his head.

A quick mutter of 'Sorry' was heard then Xander was kicked off the group and

landed on the unforgiving steel ramp. He groaned as he rolled on to his side,

but was soon screaming in pain as he felt a sharp kick to the back, then one to

his stomach.

"Hey there Xand, how's it going?" Dons' voice laced with rage asked as he

reached down grabbed the back of Xanders head and then slammed his face down on

the ramp.

Xander tried to ignore the pain that was shooting through his head; he had to

focus on Don and his plan of attack. Xanders leg lashed out as he knocked Don to

the ramp beside him.

Xander could hear a group in the front row shouting for him to kick Dons butt.

Xander climbed on Don, punching him for all he was worth.

"Hey Donnie boy how do you like me now?" all the frustration he held in him

spilled out in his voice.

His fist connected with Dons head and Xander did a little happy dance on the

inside, he'd wanted to hit Don so many times in the last year that he was just

beside himself that he was getting to do it. Xander felt someone grab the back

of his head and yank; he flew backwards again this time landing on someone else.

"Hey, Xander how you doing? Enjoying yourself?" his cushion asked.

Xander turned his head and saw Shane. He gave the other man a rueful smile. They

looked from each other to Don who was now standing up next to Joey. LeeRoy and

Parker joined the two other men. Xander felt a sharp slap on his back; he looked

to his right and found Randy standing beside him. John and David were on the

other side of Randy. The group of five men looked from one another to their four

foes.

"Warning! Assholes are closer than they appear." Randy said as they narrowed

their eyes at men on the ramp.

Xander smirked; the other four men had no idea what they had brought out in the

group of men. They were men that were fighting for everything that they loved.

They were men with a purpose.

"Your egos are writing checks your bodies can't cash" Don yelled to the group of

men, taunting them as his friends caught their breath.

"The almighty tells me he can get us out of this mess, but he's pretty sure

you're all fucked." Shane called back.

Don's eyes shrunk down to slits as he looked at them, well that was some new

language coming out of the boy princes mouth he thought. None of them had ever

used that kind of language like that, at least not in front of their fans.

"At my signal, unleash hell." David muttered to his friends.

David gave a war cry that had his friends looking at him in shock; all his anger

filled the air in that cry. Randy and John followed suite and cried out as well,

Shane and Xander threw their fist up and joined in. The five friends ran forward

and threw themselves on the other four men.

The crowd cheered when their boys attacked. They'd waited for justice for a long

time.

Don and the other three tried to hold the other group off so they could try to

regroup. Taunting the five men had been fun but it soon dawned on them that they

might have gone a little too far this was not the same group of men that they

had known for years. No this was a group of savages', Don kind of respected

that, but just cause he liked their style didn't mean that he was going to go

down without a fight, yes he honestly thought that the group of men could

passably win this.

"Oh my god Don, they've lost their minds!" Joey screamed as David ripped some of

his hair out of his head.

David rolled his eyes; it was John however that spoke.

"Listen to me! You have to consider the possibility that God does not like you.

He never wanted you. In all probability, he hates you." the dark haired man said

to all four of the men.

Don gathered up as much power as he could, magically of course and with

everything he had sent a shock wave over their five advisories and watched as the

Pup pack boys and Xander flew backwards almost into the ring. The group of five

landed in a pile, they slowly started getting to their feet after gaining some

of their wind.

Don shook his own head, they were resilient he'd give them that; he turned to

the battered men beside him.

"Run." he said simply to his own friends.

Without anymore encouragement the four ran for the backstage, putting as much

distance between them and the other group.

"I've got an idea; you guys get them to the parking lot." Don panted as he ran

ahead.

Joey, Parker, and LeeRoy all slowed down as they waited for the other men. They

saw the camera crew running toward them. A loud roar echoed off the walls and

they saw the five men running toward them. Without waiting a second longer they

ran, hoping that Dons plan was a good one because they weren't all together sure

if they would make it out of this alive.

The backstage workmen dove out of the way as the men barreled through the halls.

A door opened and out walked Fred. She collided with LeeRoy, who grabbed her and

in his hast to get away ended up dragging her with them. Fred gave a shriek as

she looked back at the advancing group of guys.

"Hey! Let go of my girlfriend!" Brains shouts came from behind the group as he

exited the room Fred had previously been in. He gave chase as he realized that

LeeRoy wasn't letting the brunette go, in fact he tightened his grip on her.

"This is between us! It has nothing to do with Fred!" Randy called out to them.

Parker grabbed the next person that they ran into which turned out to be his

sister in law Dawn. A shocked Connor was shoved backwards and into a trash can

as Dawn yelled.

"Alright that is it they are really pushing my buttons." Xander growled as he

gained speed.

A hand reached out and grabbed Connor he looked up at John, he gave the other

man a thankful smile and then they were running after the men that had just

grabbed two hostages.

A sharp whistle blasted through the parking lot as the three men and their two

hostages' emerged through the doors. They looked around but failed to see Don.

The doors slammed open again and the seven men following them walked out.

Joey looked from each man's face. Shane looked angry. John looked a little less

angry but a whole lot of frustrated. Randy looked ready to pounce on Parker who

had his hand on Dawns throat. Connor wasn't anywhere near calm as his blue eyes

landed on the hand that held his girlfriend. Xanders own eyes narrowed as he

locked eyes with first Dawn then Fred. David growled at the group and it looked

like Brian was a caged tiger ready to attack as he's eyes zeroed in on the hands

squeezing his own girlfriends' arms.

"If you only knew the power of the Dark Side." Don's voice rang out.

The group of seven looked around for him but like with his own group he was

nowhere to be seen. Joey inched backwards trying to see if he'd be able to make

it to the exit of the parking lot before one of them got a hold of him.

"Don't even try it Abbs. You're mine." David snarled just before he lunged for

the taller man.

With the sudden movement from David the others followed and launched themselves

at the other men. Shane punched Parker as Xander went to the side and tried to

tackle him. Connor grabbed Dawn and pulled her to safety as Brian lightly pushed

Fred toward them and unleashed his own anger on LeeRoy. Connor put the two in

the safety of a corner in the far corner from the action and turned back to the

fight. He ran and flew through the air to land on Parker. The group scattered

out all over the lot.

The thought that Don wasn't in the pile didn't really occur to them, they knew

he was there they were just so wrapped up in the fight to care. Xander staggered

back and whipped his head toward the two girls in the corner. He rushed over and

grabbed them into a fierce hug.

"You two alright?" he asked, he got muted nods in return. He smiled at them.

"I told you all I would be okay. Look at that I've got the Pup pack boys at my

back." he said to Dawn kissing her head, then Fred's head.

Xander gave them one a lopsided grin before he turned back to the fight that was

getting rather fun.

"What are you smiling at Xand-man you reject?" Don's voice boomed through the

area once again.

Xanders smile never left his face and he scratched his head.

"You're just jealous 'cause I'm a genuine freak and you have to wear a mask."

the Sunnydale native shouted as he turned back to the two girls snickering.

Dawn rolled her blue eyes and Fred just shook her head. A squeal of tires against

pavement soon got everyone's attention. A big red hummer, which Shane and the

boys were pretty certain belong to Hunter, came screeching into view. It took

a split second before everyone saw its point of impact. They didn't have to time

scream they didn't have time run to help.

Xanders laughing eyes turned to surprise as the Hummer closed the distance. The

last thing he heard was a shout from the lips of his friends.

"Xander!"

Quotes and where they are from and who said them

"Warning! Assholes are closer than they appear", Ace Ventura Pet Detective

"You're just jealous 'cause I'm a genuine freak and you have to wear a mask",

Batman Returns,

Braveheart, "The almighty tells me he can get me out of this mess, but he's

pretty sure you're fucked",

Gladiator "At my signal, unleash hell."

"Listen to me! You have to consider the possibility that God does not like you. He never wanted you. In all probability, he hates you. (Not sure where this quote is from if you know please let me know.)

Darth Vader: If you only knew the power of the

Dark Side.


End file.
